Suddenly I See
by X-Ema Cullen-X
Summary: Bella has everything she could want in life. Money. Power. Friends. Every girls dream. But what happens when her life gets abruptly turned around? FIRST FANFIC EVER! All human. Rated M for moderate violence and sexual abuse. ExB I DONT OWN ANYTHING!
1. Preface

**Preface**

Never believe the believable. Never percieve the percieveable. Why? Because if you do, nothing makes sense at all. My reason for not percieving and believing you ask? Well, my dad chose to accept the conditions that Sam and his gang set out. But what happened? Have a guess, because they are the Mafia, you can guess what happened. Yup, they found away to get me and the money together, and now they have provided me with a choice. A choice that will change my life forever. And I mean literally. Life or death? But it had two meanings. I could have life and be killed, or join them and live with death. It was a tough decision, and I didn't know what to do. I watched nervously as the boss gave me the decision, and one way or another, I was somehow going to die. Maybe for real, or maybe my humanity, but either way, Isabella Marie Swan was going to be no more.

I looked warily into the eyes of those surrouding me, and I couldn't think of a decision. I thought about all the good people in my life, like Angela, Alice and Esme. And the good people I have met here, like Carlisle and Rosalie. But, even more, I thought about Edward. I loved him, and I needed him. Just then, I heard the click of a gun. I turned to my left and saw that I was staring straight down the barrel of a gun. I needed to make my decision soon. Or else...


	2. Chapter 1 My Life

**Chapter One: My life...**

"Bella, come on its time to wake up." My best friend softly said to me. Crap. It was time to wake up. I looked at the calendar and saw today that it was Friday 13th September. Shit. Today was my 18th birthday. I turned over and looked at my best friend. She slowly smiled at me and handed me my breakfast in bed, with a small card and a gift on the tray. I smiled back at her.

"Why thank you, Angela. Could you please pass me my schedule?" As I said this, she looked at me as though she expected to be beaten. Then she turned hastily and got my schedule for me. I looked at her and smiled, took my schedule and muttered a 'thanks'. She smiled slightly at me and then left the room. I turned to my breakfast and began eating my bacon sandwich. As I was eating, I picked up my planner and looked at my schedule for today.

_10.00am - Meet with friends at Los Angeles Mall_

_12.00pm - Go to Studio and advertise for a commercial for Victoria Secret_

_5.00pm - Eat dinner with Zac Efron, Vanessa Hudgens and Corbin Bleu_

_9.00pm - Free_

Wow, I had free time. That was a plus I didn't expect. I quickly rang my assistant Alice and told her not to book anything for tonight. She told me everything was fine and also wished me a 'Happy Birthday'. Argh. I hated having to pretend that I love my life. Everyone thought I was beautiful, happy and content. I was not. I may be beautiful, but I wasn't happy with my life.

Most people would probably pay for a life of 'luxury' and 'leisure', but I would pay to be a normal teenage girl. I would love to go to school and have BFF's and boyfriends, petty enemies and homework. But no, I could have none of this. Why? Well, because my dad, Charlie Swan, was one of the richest men in the world. He was the owner of the world-wide bank chain Swan's. And, because I was his daughter, I was the 'heiress'. So basically I was like Paris Hilton but without all the glitz and glamour. I could never do anything that I wanted because I either had bodyguards with me 24-7, or I had an annoying assistant who would go against anything I ever wanted to do. I sometimes dreamed of running to England and living in a place where I would be able to have proper friends and have a normal life.

But, I was Bella Swan. The heir to Swan's bank and therefore one of the most role-modeled, spoilt and ordered around children. And I was sick of it. I sometimes wished that someone would take me away so I could be happy with my life. This included either moving to England or a small state like Forks. But no, I had to live my life in the mansion that my dad bought for me, with maids, cleaners, personal chef's and body guards. And I hated it. I hated having all the luxuries that money could buy, like flashy sport cars and vintage clothes. My cars I loved, I had various cars of all shapes and sizes. My favourite was most likely my Aston Martin DB9 in racing green. I also had a Ford Clio in midnight blue, but that was more for fun than luxury. I also had all the latest gadget and gizmo's, and best designed furniture and household products. I mean, I had a coral pink bed set with matching pillows, spread over a king size bed. I looked up at the plasma screen and saw that music was on. I turned it up and the next song that came on stole my heart. Tim McGraw - Don't take the girl. It was a song about a simple love hate relationship, and the boy would trade anything for her in the end. If only life was that simple.

I decided to take a shower and get ready for the shopping trip with my friends. Well, they weren't normal friends because they were all celebrities. My friends, well close friends, consisted of Hilary Duff, Demil Lovato and Taylor Swift. They were like my BFF's who I could not live without. But, the only problem was whenever we went out, we would be followed by papparrazi. And I really loathed the paparazzi. They get paid to look at people's personal lives instead of doing a good community service. Well, I suppose it was better than being a mob boss. Once I finished in the shower, I blowdryed my hair and picked out some clothes. I chose to go with a light grey dress-top with a diamante flower design around the middle chest area. It was gorgeous and I loved it. I then picked out a pair of small black denim shorts with the Golddigga design in the back pockets. I put on some combat boots (my signature boots) and tied them up. Everyone loved these boots and who wouldn't? They were camouflage and came half way up my calf. I had personalised then with diamante and feathers so no one could copy it. And everyone loved the idea for them. Even my personal shopper Esme. I always thought of Esme as my second mother, not personal shopper, and we seemed to have grown together over the years. Just thinking of my mother wanted me to cry. My mum died in the 9/11 attack, and she was in the top floor. I began sobbing when I thought of all the happy memories I had of my mother. I couldn't stop crying, and that was how my maid Angela found me. But, because I hadn't put my clothes on, I was just sat in my midnight blue bra and pantie set. I loved the colour midnight blue and it suited my body perfectly. Angela didn't need to say anything, she knew what to do because this happened every day. She just walked up to me and cradled me into her chest. We sat like this for about an hour and then my tears finally dried out. I mumbled a 'thanks' to Angela and she just said it was no problem. he was like a second sister to me and I loved her with all my heart. Instead of dwelling on my mothers demise, I thought of the information that Riley had told me.

I had recently found out from my bodyguard, Riley, that there have been some threats towards me and my dad. But, we were wealthy, rich and powerful. Who would not expect us to get some threats? He told me that some personal files of myself had been copied and they had spotted people outside the perimeter of the fence. So I was warned to be careful. Which of course made me laugh. If I was any more careful I might as well be stuck in confinement. I had body guards with me, and also I had good friends that would not let anything happen to me. So he decided to shadow me as a 'boyfriend' today for my personal outings. But, it wasn't just me that had a 'boyfriend' body guard. Apparently every teenage celebrity had one. I found it rather hilarious, but I wasn't going to argue with Riley, he was a good friend.

After making sure I looked good in the public eye, I decided to head out to meet my friends. As I left the mansion, I could hear photographers trying to get a glimpse at my 'high fashion' clothes. But honestly, it was only from Blue Banana. I loved that shop and once people saw that I was purchasing my clothes from there, they had become an increasingly popular franchise. I was glad I helped them out because they were amazing stylists. That was where I found Esme, she was working on some new designs specially for me and I decided to let her have my stylist job because she had an amazing fashion sense. Ever since then, I have been classed world wide as the rebel-child because I didn't follow fashion or trends. But, instead of following trends, I created them.

After finishing my dinner with Zac, Vanessa and Corbin, I headed to one of my favourite restaurants, the Golden Coral. They had the world's best buffet and it came at a really cheap price. I sat down at the bar and my 'boyfriend' sat next to me. We didn't hold hands in case someone saw, but no one seemed shocked to see me here. But that was because I visited it all the time. After walking to the toilet, I saw that a large, tanned and very muscled man was looking at me. He had on a pair of faded black jeans with holes in the knees, and a tight black top that showed off his pecks well. He was gorgeous. He looked about 19 and he had the figure of a body builder. As I looked at him, he winked. I blushed and headed into the bathroom. As I finished washing my hands, I decided to talk to the handsome stranger. I was going to tell Riley first though, he needed to know that I was going to talk to him and he would probably want a say in it. As I walked out, I saw that he was not at our 's not right. Someone must have attacked him, but who? I looked around for him and I saw the tanned hunk coming out of the bathroom. He had bruised knuckles and a small cut on his lip. I looked at him and smiled. As he saw me, he smiled back in response. He walked over to me with a small yet very menacing smile and I fought the urge to run away. He looked like a really nice guy, but I had the feeling I had seen him from somewhere, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Hey, I'm Jacob. You look stunning!" As he said this he took my hand and kissed my knuckles like a proper gentleman. I blushed furiously. No one has ever acted like a gentleman to me. Not even my maids and friends.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Bella. How may I help you?" I asked sceptically. As I said this, he looked at me menacingly. He looked extremely dangerous and I was suddenly scared.

"Do you fancy going for a walk? I will take you home afterwards." He said this with as much sincerity he could achieve whilst looking evil. I had a really bad feeling, and there was a nagging in my head chanting 'Not Good! Not Good!! Get Away From Him!! Get Away From Him!!' over and over again. I was trying to listen to my mind, but I couldn't show him that I was scared of him.

I decided that I better in case he did something bad. He looked like he could kill me easily if he wanted. So, I decided to walk home with the stranger, but I decided to text my 'boyfriend' Riley of what I was doing. He had to be somewhere, and I hoped he could tell of the help I needed when he got the text.

**Riley POV**

As soon as Bella went to the toilet, I decided to also go. She didn't have any personal belongings left at the table, so I decided to stand outside as if I was waiting for someone. I saw the body builder guy winking at her and realised this might not end well. I looked for him, but saw that he had disappeared. I stood with my back to the wall near the disabled toilets and waited for Bella. As I was about to move, someone yanked me into the disabled toilets. The light was on and I saw the tanned guy looking at me with a sadistic expression. I tried to exit the room, but he grabbed me by the throat and lifted me off the ground. Shit, he was after Bella, and attempting to get through me in the process. I decided to fend for myself and kicked him in the groin. He grunted and fell to the floor. As soon as his hand left my throat, I gasped for breath and punched him straight in the jaw. This man was not going to hurt Bella. He was going to have to get through me first. And that wasn't an easy task. He got up and rammed me into the sink bowl head first, my head was split open on the tap. As the blood began trickling down my head, he kept punching me in the ribs over and over again. He had at least broken two of my ribs and I had a huge gash above my left eyebrow. He released me, and I fell to the floor. I spreaded out my arm to absorb the impact and he stood on my hand. I was sure that it was at least fractured. He was a big and heavy man. I pushed myself up off the floor and hit him in the gut with my right hand. I then kicked him in the shin and he once again fell to the floor. I turned around and was about to open the door when I felt a gun against my head. I couldn't see what type of gun it was, but I could tell that if he shot it, I was surely going to die. I put my arms up reflexively and was awaiting my death. He pushed me around to face him.

"God your pitiful. Why would someone as pretty as Bella date someone as ugly as you?" As he finished, he hit me in the face with his gun. I once again fell to the floor. He began tying my legs together and I was beginning to cause a scene. he once again pointed the gun towards me in a way to silence me, and it worked. Everyone in this restaurant would have heard if a gun went off.

"Right, you better keep your trap shut otherwise I will kill you. Understand?" I nodded and then he proceeded to tie me up. He put some duck tape over my mouth and then whispered in my ear.

"Well, I am going to go and meet Bella, and then I am going to take her. She wont be home for a long time, so you better count your blessings that she doesn't put up a fight. Otherwise-" He made a move with his gun as if signalling shooting at something, "-POP, she goes down. And you dont want that do you? It was nice meeting you." With that, he left the room. I watched him as he gathered an out of order sign from another room and put it on the door. He then locked me in and waited for Bella to emerge from the bathroom. I was helpless. Bella was surely going to die tonight because of me. I had failed in keeping Bella safe.

I was beginning to wonder why Bella had not noticed me disappearing. But then my phone in my pocket vibrated. I nudged it out of my pocket with my tied hands and looked at the message. It was from Bella.

_Riley, Help me! The tanned guy said he is taking me for a walk, and I know him from somewhere. I'm scared, please help me because I have a feeling I won't see you again. Help!! Bella x_

No. He had gotten to her. I couldn't believe this. I was surely going to get killed for allowing Bella to be killed. I decided to phone in for some re-inforcements to help me. As I was about to go through my contact lists, the door opened. I saw a small, middle-aged woman look into the room. As soon as she saw me she screamed, people came running towards her and saw me. I heard people shouting 'Call the Police' and 'Phone for an Ambulance' and someone untied me. I was about to stand up when a familiar face walked into the room. It was my best friend, Laurent.

"What happened?" He asked as he bent down to look at me.

"Someones got Bella" As soon as I said this, people were muttering about Bella and myself, along with the dark tanned boy. Laurent phoned up the others and informed them that Bella had been taken. I then felt all the pain crashing on me and went into unconsciousness.

**Jacob POV**

Damn this was a lot easier than I thought it would be. After dealing with Bella's 'boyfriend'/body guard, I decided to play cool. I saw her notice my knuckles, and she better do as she is told tonight otherwise she will have to deal with me, Jasper and Emmett. Wow, three people for one small 18 year old, I feel sorry for her in a way. Well, at least this has all gone according to plan.

_Flashback_

_"Jacob, I would like you Jasper and Emmett to get Bella Swan. She is the heiress to Swan's and therefore worth a LOT of money. I have decided to put you into this task because she is heavily guarded and also she is a good fighter herself. So, be careful. I want her back alive and as healthy as she can be. Do NOT damage her too much otherwise I will have to alert Carlisle. And I do not wish to do that. Understood?"_

_We all looked at each other and grinned, this was going to be as easy as taking a candy from a baby. "Yes" we all said in unison. _

_"OK then. Bella will be going to the Golden Coral restaurant with her body guard Riley. Jacob, since you are one of our youngest men, you will have the job of dealing with Bella's bodyguard and luring Bella out of the restaurant. Then, Jasper and Emmett will be waiting in the woods nearby with a black van. Bring the girl here and do NOT cause too much damage unless needed. Right, of you go!" Sam dismissed us with his hand and we exited the room. Sam will be proud of us tonight and he wont even need to worry at all._

_After Emmett and Jasper exited the van and entered the woods, I decided to go and wait for Bella to arrive. This was going to be fun and simple._

_End Flashback_

Bella and I exited the restaurant after paying and I decided to take her for a small walk and then lead her to the trees. We turned in the direction of the trees and she pulled something out from her bag. She put one thing in her pocket and another in her hand. She had a torch in her hand so we could see the way. Let the fun begin.


	3. Chapter 2 Not good

**Chapter Two: Not good**

**Bella POV**

Oh no. Jacob was leading me into some woods. We had only walked a small distance away from the Golden Coral and then he turned to some woods. I hesitated and pulled out my gun and put it in my pocket and then pulled out a torch and put it in my hand. I turned it on and was about to walk in, but then a thought occurred to me. Why were we going in the woods?

"Why are we going in the woods?" I decided it might be a good idea to put my gun in my waistband just in case. I turned to look at him and he was simply smiling.

"Well, its a shortcut and I am going to introduce you to some of my friends. They are on the other side of the woods. Its only a 10 minute walk."

As he said this, he took a step forward, I took an automatic step back. This seemed to agitate him. He took a stride forward so I was forced against a tree. He bent down and kissed me forcefully. When I didn't respond, he moved along my jaw and up to my earlobe.

"If you dont get your ass into the woods, this will not be good for you. I will hurt you if I have to." I froze, so he was leading me into the woods to hurt me.

I pushed him off my chest and started running. Stupidly though, I ran into the woods. I don't know why I did this, but I just had to run away from him. I could hear footsteps behind me, so I turned round and saw Jacob launching after me. I was definitely going to get caught. I turned back round and began running faster. His footsteps quietly died down. I stole a glance backwards and saw he wasn't there. That was good and bad. I turned back round and began to slow down. I stopped and I caught a glimpse of something. I shined my torch on it and saw that it was a black van. I quickly jotted the registration number down and sent it to Riley. If I was going to get kidnapped, I would definitely go down with a fight. I began to back away from the truck slowly. I backed away and hit something hard. I was about to turn around when someone clamped a hand over my mouth and put a gun to my back. I tried to catch a glimpse of it but every time I tried to wriggle, his hand would clamp down harder.

"Well, someone's a little fiesty aren't they. Now, why dont you be a good little girl and walk to the van over there."

He pointed to the van with his gun and I saw that it was a stun gun. That was all the distraction I needed. With his gun hand out, I grabbed his hand and flipped him round. He went crashing to the floor and made a huge crack as he landed on a tree root. His gun had flown out of his hand and I went over to pick it up. I was about to bend down when something caught my ankle and yanked me away. I turned to see a big burly man, twice as big as Jacob, with dark brown hair, crawling towards me. He was also wearing black jeans and a black top. I had a feeling that they were going to kidnap me. Oh shit. I tried to stand up but his hand was still on my ankle. I kicked at his hand furiously and heard a satisfying bone crunch. He grunted in pain and let go of my ankle. I backed away and once again fell into someone else hands. Well, at least Jacob warned me there were more than one. I felt someone bring my wrists together and hold my mouth so I couldn't scream. I pushed myself up and rammed the mans body until he hit the back of a tree. I kept ramming him and ramming him until he let go. He fell to the floor and I moved away. He was tall, lanky and also he also had some faded black jeans and a black top that fitted his chest nicely. But he had nothing on the guy who just attacked me. His blonde curly hair was snaked out along the grass and he was grimacing in pain. I stalked away from the man on the ground and ran in the opposite direction of the van. I got about 100 metre away when, once again, someone grabbed me. But this time, instead of making sure that I didn't scream, they tackled me onto the floor and began punching me. I punched back and I could feel one of my ribs crack. I screamed and then I felt yet another hand clamp down on my mouth.

"I told you not to run. But no, you wouldn't listen."

Jacob picked me up of the floor by my throat and rammed me into a tree with so much force I was temporarily paralysed. I just went limp. He let me drop to the floor and was beginning to tie my hands and legs. No chance. I kicked him in the jaw and stomach and watched as Jacob rolled over to the side. Good thing I had combat boots on. I stood up and was about to kick him once more when I heard the click of a gun. I looked up and saw the blonde man holding a gun at my chest. I knew this gun. It was a paralysing gun and it was definetly going to hurt if he shot me. I put my hands up as if to signal a surrender, but he didn't lower the gun.

"Stand up, put your hands behind your back and lean against the tree. Or else."

Holy mother fucker, villain time. I slowly stood up and backed towards the tree. I turned around and put my wrists behind my back,just above my arse. I had tears streaming down my face because I had a feeling that I wasn't going to see any of my friends for a long time. I flinched when I felt someone yank my hair. I couldn't move my hands because they were painfully pushed against my back with a very hard...Oh hell no! He had a fucking rock on. Well, with a simply sharp squeeze this should be fun. I squeezed the man's dick painfully hard, and my knuckles screamed in protest. I turned around to watch the man double over in pain and almost fall to the floor. I pushed him with my foot and kicked the gun away from him and then, for added effect, kicked him in the groin. He yelped out in pain. I looked up and saw the big one charging towards me. I ran over to the paralysing gun and picked it up and shot the big man in the leg. He fell to the floor with a bang and didn't move. Wow, this gun had some force in it.

I looked around me to look for a way out, and in a distance I could see a light. The street. I ran towards the street and hoped to God that there were some passing cars somewhere along the lines. As I began running towards a light it seemed to get smaller and smaller. I saw that it was someone holding a torch. I ran to them and then when I realised who it was, I stopped dead in my tracks. I began to turn on my heel but then I heard the click of a gun.

"Stop right there Missy. You ain't getting away that easily." With that he pulled out another stun gun. This one was twice as strong as the one that the big man had. I quickly hid the gun in my waistband and put my hands up. He walked over to me, dropped the torch and grabbed my hand. He twisted it behind my back and held me there for quite some time. I saw the blonde one moving towards the burly one and he looked pained.

"What did you do to Emmett? Huh, WHAT DID YOU DO?"

He strode over to me and smacked me across the face. It had so much force that if Jacob hadn't been holding me, I would have fell to the ground.

"Jasper, relax. He has been paralysed. Its OK. But it proves this bitch-" He said whilst yanking some more on my arm, "- has some fight in her." He pushed me towards Jasper and before I fell into his arms, I twirled around and pulled out both the guns.

"Right assholes. Here's how its going down. I have two guns here, one is a paralysing gun, the other is a real one-" Both their eyes widened when I said this, "- and I don't know which is which. You are going to get the big one and shove him into the back of the truck. Then, you are both going to get in and I will lock you in there. Any funny business and I will shoot you. Got it?"

They both looked at each other then smiled. They both stood up and walked towards me. I shot one and air came out. I guess there was only one bullet in the paralysing gun. I then shot the other one and nothing came out. I looked at the gun and saw that it had not bullets in it.

"Shit!"

As soon as I said this, they ran for me. I tried running but they caught me up and tackled me to the floor. Jacob turned me over and punched me in the jaw. I heard something crack and I tried to scream, but nothing came out. Jasper began tying my hands together and Jacob just straddled me. Ugh, this looked so wrong. Jasper then tied my feet and Jacob taped over my mouth. They then picked me up and walked over to the van. Before they let me into the van, they pushed me into the door and began searching me. They couldn't get to some of the pockets so they decided to rip my clothes off. I screamed but it only came out as a muffled sound. After they ripped my clothes off, I was left in my underwear and it was freezing cold outside. They looked at me and both wolf whistled. Ugh they were disgusting. I tried to warn them that if they touched me I would make sure that they would never be able to have kids, but all that came out was "Mhmmhmhhhmhhhmrrm" so I decided to give up. They began laughing and then pushed me into the back of the van.

"Well, since you paralysed Emmett, you get to ride in the back with him. He wont be happy once he wakes up, I can promise you that." Jasper simply smiled after he said this and then slammed the door shut.

I heard a commotion outside and then shouting. Emmett was awake. Shit. The van began to rock and then the doors opened. I practically shit myself when I saw Emmett's glare, but then Jasper and Jacob pushed him into the back of the van. He looked at my almost-naked state and also wolf whistled. Jasper and Jacob laughed and closed the door. As soon as they closed the door, Emmett moved closer to me and grabbed my jaw. I looked away and he pulled me so I looked back at him. I heard my jaw snap back into place and fought the urge to scream.

"Well, well, well. Look who I get to spend the day with. I will tell you now, once I get feeling back in my legs, I will kill you with my own hands and fuck you so hard that you will feel it in the afterlife. Got it sweet cheeks?" As he finished, I turned my face away and he licked the side of my face from jaw to hair line. I whimpered and began crying. He noticed this and began laughing and then stroked my arms. I flinched and he roughly grabbed my arms.

"Well toots, you picked the wrong guys to mess with. And paralysing me was one of the most stupidest things you could have done. Man, I cant wait to see what they do to you in HQ. I am actually beginning to feel sorry for you. Wow, if you thought we were bad, you ain't seen nothing yet." As he said this, I froze. Holy shit. HQ? What the hell are they on about? Then I realised, they were the Mafia.

I began crying even harder and Emmett kissed me, I flinched away and then he yanked my hair. I cried out again. I heard the doors to the back of the van open and saw Jasper coming in with a cloth and a bottle of Chloroform. Fuck off. I was going to be drugged. Emmett yanked of my tape with his other hand and before I could even scream, Jasper put the cloth on my mouth. I tried not to breath, but within 30 seconds, I needed air. I breathed in and a sickly sweet aroma filled my airway. I heard Emmett and Jasper laughing menacingly and then I fell into unconsciousness.

**Emmett POV**

Holy shit. That bitch fucking shot me. As soon as I saw Jasper and Jacob trying to pick me up, I began laughing. I tried to stand up myself but I couldn't feel my legs. I looked down and saw the tranq needle in my leg. Damn, she paralysed my legs. The son of a bitch.

"God I am going to kill that bitch! Argh!!"

Jasper and Jacob decided to let me have a little rant and then helped me up. They got me to the van and I leaned against it whilst they opened the doors to the back. That bitch is going to pay. Mark my words. They opened the door and as I went round to the back, I glared at Bella. Surely she would be shitting her pants. Jacob and Jasper chucked me into the back with Bella and I saw that she was only in her underwear. I wolf-whistled at her and saw her shrink back slightly. Man she had a nice body. I heard Jasper and Jacob laugh and they closed the door. As they walked round the side of the van, I heard them discussing the way that they were going to get out of the woods. Since I was no use to them, I decided to have some fun with Bella. I moved over to her and grabbed her jaw. She turned away and tried to get out of my grip. God this was going to be fun. I turned her forcefully towards me and felt a small crack in her jaw. I saw her eyes widen in pain and I felt slightly guilty for breaking her jaw. Then she glared at me. Lets begin the fun shall we?

"Well, well, well. Look who I get to spend the night with. I will tell you now, once I get feeling back in my legs, I will kill you with my own hands and fuck you so hard that you will feel it in the afterlife. Got it sweet cheeks?"

As soon as I finished, I saw her turn her face away. I gave her a small taste of what she had to expect when I got feeling back into my legs and I licked her from jaw to hair line. She grimaced and began crying. This bitch was going to fucking pay for picking on us. I actually pitied her for what she would come into contact with at HQ. Jared was cruel and sadistic. Even Sam himself was cruel and masochistic. But, no one was worse than Edward. Anyone who dealt with Edward never came out alive. I stroked her arms in a way of pity for what she was about to face, but then she had the audacity to attempt to move her arm out of my grasp. God, did this girl not understand how strong I was?

"Well toots, you picked the wrong guys to mess with. And paralysing me was one of the most stupidest things you could have done. Man, I cant wait to see what they do to you in HQ. I am actually beginning to feel sorry for you. Wow, if you thought we were bad, you ain't seen nothing yet."

I decided to give her a small warning of what she was yet to face. As soon as I mentioned HQ, her eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her face. She began crying even harder when she realised what she might be involved in, and I decided to lighten the mood by giving her a kiss. Well, I did say I was going to have fun. She flinched away from me as I kissed her and I automatically yanked her hair. I heard Jasper open the door and quickly understood that he was going to knock the bitch out. Good, she was going to be annoying. Jasper opened the door and I ripped the duck tape off her mouth, before she had chance to scream, Jasper put the cloth on her mouth. She looked like she was holding her breath, when suddenly, her chest swelled and then her eyes drooped. Man that was some good shit. I heard Jacob start the car and I decided to get settled. This was going to be one heck of a journey.

**Jasper POV**

God that bitch knows how to disable a man. Then combat boots were too painful, and I swear my balls are bleeding. I think I might need to check before we set off. But first we need to make sure she doesn't have any more 'suprises' in her pockets or bag. I attempted to get into some of the pockets, but couldn't because she was tied up, I looked at Jacob and saw him with the exact same problem. So I did the only rational thing, I ripped off her clothes. There was no way I was going to take the chance of someone hiding something in a pocket of a jacket. The last time that happened I had to be hospitalised and was in a clinically induced coma for 3 days. And I was not doing that again. Nah huh, that's just like asking me not to work for the Mafia, or Emmett not being a bloody twat. Or Edward not being a sick masochistic bastard.

After launching Bella into the back of the truck, it was time to check on Emmett. I could tell that he was in immense pain, but it proved them bullets did work. If it could easily immobolise Emmett, then I had no idea of the effect it would have on someone as small as Bella. I did kind of feel sorry for him in a way, because I have had the effect of a paralysing gun before, and it isn't nice. I had to 'test' it when they manufactured it, and I couldn't walk for three days. Turns out they over did it with the formula. But having the feeling of no part of your body is immensely irritating. Its like your in a life or death situation and you have been given a gun, but the gun wont work properly. And when it does work, it feels weird and like its not functioning properly. So I can clearly understand Emmett's angry attitude.

Jacob agreed with me when we decided to give Emmett some time to have a rant. But honestly I did not want to be meeting his fist if I laughed at something he said or if I didn't provide him with the correct amount of sympathy. We finally managed to get him in the back of the truck with Bella, and he also seemed to realise how gorgeous she was. I mean, I got a bloody hard on when I pinned her against a tree, and I definitely know she felt it. But I felt it when she kicked me hard in the fucking balls with the combat boots on. Incredibly painful didn't even come close. I would have preferred the bloody paralysing gun. After Emmett got into the back with Bella, me and Jacob had to do some serious planning.

"So, what's going to happen now?" Jacob whispered. How does Jacob honestly expect me to know? I thought the boss gave him all the instructions.

"I have no fucking idea, but we cant stop too many times because that bitch is going to want to escape. And I have a feeling that she is determined not to go down without a fight." I could usually sense peoples emotions when they were around me. Jacob is currently pissed, mad and also amused. Amused?

"I can't believe she tried to put up a fight. And she disabled Emmett. Does she have a death wish?" He laughed, oh. So he found it funny that we had someone worth kidnapping and entertaining.

"Yeah, I see what you mean, I think my balls-" I was cut off by someone sobbing in pain in the back of the van. Bella was being tormented. I had a feeling that Emmett wanted revenge. I pushed past Jacob and went to get the Chloroform. I was doing Bella a favour by this, because if she was going to be awake, then Emmett would most likely rape her at the start of the fucking journey. I'm sure I heard him threat to 'fuck her so hard she will feel it in the afterlife' or something along them lines, but it could be understood. Who wouldn't fuck her?

I opened the doors to the back of the van and placed the wet rag over Bella's mouth before she had time to scream. I watched carefully as she attempted not to breath, but she eventually caved in. Literally, her tits jiggled when she finally breathed in the Chloroform drug. Now she wouldn't be a nuisance to Emmett and our journey would be easier.

"Come on, we better get going!" I whisper yelled, I could hear people moving around in the forest and I wasn't in the mood for killing innocent people today.

Rate and Review People!! Cheers!!


	4. Chapter 3 Highway to Hell

**Chapter Three: Highway to Hell**

**Emmett POV**

I still can't move my legs, and its been over 10 hours. I should have asked Jazz how long it takes to where off but it wasn't my priority at this moment. I looked at Bella and went hard, again. Bloody hell, not many people have been able to do that to me. Well apart from Rosalie, but she is different. I have always liked Rosalie, but she doesn't like me because of what I am. She is one of the 'good' ones in here, and the only other is Carlisle. But everyone respects them for it. They are two of the most respected people in here because Carlisle can help people if they have any bullet wounds or broken bones, and Rosalie takes care of people we have kidnapped and us when we are too damaged to do anything. But Rosalie was one of the kindest people I ever met. She just seemed perfect and sometimes I sometimes caught her looking at me. But can't be sure, because she only looks at me when either Jasper or Edward is at my side, so I shouldn't jump to conclusions just yet. I wonder if I take slightly better care of Bella...

Oh god, forgot she was even here. She was still pretty, even covered in bruises. Why did she have to try and run? If she had just come with us quietly then she wouldn't have got hurt and we would have been there by now. But no, she had to fight back and earn herself some pretty big bruises. And she had to shoot me, and that fucking hurt. Truth be told it was a paralysing gun, but still it was fucking powerful. I just hope she doesn't try anything funny now, because it wont end well.

The van jolted, and she began to gain consciousness. She looked around the van as if calculating how she got their, then she looked straight at me.

"Jake, Jazz, she's up." I told them through the grill.

I felt the van slow down and pull over into a dirt verge. I felt her looking at me and when I saw her, she took in my unbuttoned jeans state. But what could you expect, I have been looking at Bella and thinking about Rosalie, so I had to relieve myself somehow, and she should appreciate that I didn't do anything to her, yet.

**Bella POV**

My dream seemed very vivid. I had a dream that I had been kidnapped by three men. But, I could tell it was a dream because I had actually managed to disable the larger man. So, unless I was a very good fighter, or they were not very good, I had done it. I had managed to get away.

I began to stir and I got jolted. I felt as if I was moving on a road in a car of some sort. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around me. I could hardly see anything. It was very dark and there were no windows. I was also very cold. I looked down at my body and saw that I was only in my underwear. As I began to become more conscious, I could tell someone else was with me. I looked to my left and saw the large man from my dream.

"Jake, Jazz, she's up."

He knocked on the grill as he said this. The van swerved onto a dirt path and lurched to a stop. Why did we stop? I heard the car doors slamming and someone began to unlock the door at the back. The doors opened and I saw the big one with his zipper and button un-done on his trousers. He didn't, did he? Oh my God! He could have! I started to glare at him and he only smiled wider.

"Well, I am a man. What the fuck did you expect?"

With this, he began to move himself down to the bottom of the van. Only with his hands. I looked up and saw Jacob entering the van. He ripped the duck tape of my mouth and clamped his hand over my mouth instead.

"Bella. Do you need the toilet? Are you hungry?"

He looked at me troubled. I shook my head and began shivering. He nodded at Jasper and he walked away. Seconds later, Jasper came back with a large jacket. Jacob began to cover me up and I flinched.

"Bella. I am not going to hurt you, but I will if I have to. Got it?"

That was the second time I had been told that. I now realised that it wasn't a dream. I had actually got kidnapped by three men last night. And I had even immobilised the big one. I nodded and looked towards the big man. It looked like he was trying to stand up. Only to fall flat on his face.

"Emmett, are you Ok?"

Jasper tried to help the big one up. I suppressed the urge to laugh out loud. I was certainly not in the situation to be laughing at people from the Mafia. Jacob looked at me then slowly began to remove the hand from my mouth.

"If I hear you trying to make a noise, I will gag you and not take it off until you eat. OK?"

I nodded limply and he exited the cab to talk to the others. They walked around to the left side of the van and it sounded like they were having a heated discussion. I quickly decided to try and run for help. I could see that we were not far away from a town and I could easily run there in under 20 minutes. I swiftly unbound my feet and hands and decided to slowly make my way to the end of the van. I stood up to test my legs and felt that they were usable. I slowly looked around me and saw that neither Jacob, Jasper or Emmett were near the back of the van. Although in my underwear, I ran for it. I got about 10 metres away when I heard them cursing and yelling at me.

"Bella. Get back here now!"

I then heard doors shut and someone following me. I didn't turn around in case I fell flat on my face. I just pushed harder. I heard an engine speed up and decided to head for the woods. It wasn't my best idea but then I realised that they had no chance of catching me in the woods with the van. I could feel my bare feet getting blisters and cuts from standing on the rocks and twigs but I couldn't care less. I carried on running and was about to slow down when something flew past my face about two inches away from my ear. I screamed. I turned around and saw Jacob and Jasper following me on foot, both with guns drawn. I was about to turn round when I ran into something hard. I stumbled back and Jasper pounced on me. I began kicking and screaming but Jasper decided to let me go. I new that he had something planned, but I just stood up. I began running when I saw Jacob coming for me. He had the tranq gun and a stun gun. He shot them both at the same time. Both missed me by centimetres. Was I lucky? I was about to say yes, when Jacob choke slammed me to the floor. I couldn't breathe at all. I heard Jasper catching up and he helped Jacob lift me up and tow me back to the van. I saw Emmett in the driver's seat. It looked like he was talking to someone else. As Jasper and Jacob tried to get me into the back of the van, I began thrashing and screaming. They placed me on the floor and tied my hands behind my back. They then tied my ankles and gagged me yet again. Someone then threw a punch to my back and I screamed. That was going to bruise. I was chucked into the back of the van yet again and then I saw Jasper and the new comer walk to the back of the van.

"Bella, I would like you to meet our friend, Edward. Don't try anything funny with him otherwise he will hurt you. And I mean, HURT"

With that he left us. I stared at the slender yet muscular man with wild bronze hair. I couldn't not stare. He looked like a God. He had heavenly green eyes and I somehow got lost in them. He wore a bikers jacket and camouflage jeans. If it weren't for the fact that he could kill me, I would probably have fell for him. But no, he was a cold blooded killer like everyone else in this business. I despised him.

"Well. Looks like I am your new baby-sitter. Well, lets get this show on the road." He jumped in the back of the van and closed the doors. Jasper and Emmett got into the front seats and started driving.

"Tell Jacob to be careful with the car. If not, I will personally make sure he has a slow yet painful death. Oh, and could you pass me the Chloroform just in case." Emmett opened the grill and passed Edward the bottle of Chloroform and a rag and sent a small smile my way.

"Watch out for that one. Got a nice body and good looks, but man, she can be feisty!"

Emmett winked and I gagged. He was vile and repulsive. I looked at Edward and saw that his green eyes were assessing me. He looked as if he was buying a kitten. It made me feel weird inside. Like I was being x-rayed with his eyes. I could tell this was going to be a long journey.

**Edward POV**

I was driving down the road to give Jacob and the guys some help. They should be well on their way buy now, not to mention having called someone to say they have got her. It can't be hard for 3 grown men to kidnap one small girl, can it? Well, I didn't think it was. In the distance, I could see a small yet familiar looking van that had pulled into the dirt tracks. I began slowing down when a half-naked girl leapt from the back of the truck and ran towards town. She didn't get far before Jacob and Jasper saw that she was running away.

"Bella. Get back here, Now!!" I heard Jacob and Jasper shout. Emmett got into the cab of the van and Jacob and Jasper began chasing after her. I sped up my car in order to make her stop. I got about 10 feet away when she suddenly decided to head into the forest. No way was I taking the car in that. I swerved to a stop and when I saw Jacob and Jasper running after Bella, I decided to go talk to Emmett and find out what happened with Bella.

I walked over and found Emmett trying to get some use back in his legs. It looked rather amusing. It was as if his legs had been sleeping on him.

"So, what the fuck happened to you? Fall asleep standing up again?" He flinched when he didn't notice me come to stand by him.

"No. That bitch Bella tranqed me last night, with Jasper's gun. She is a right fighter." He said this with an arrogant smile on his face. I guess he wanted to teach her a lesson in how to behave when being kidnapped.

"So, what the hell brings you here?" He said this with shock and also annoyance. Was he gutted that they brought a big man to do a little mans job?

"Well, when Sam never heard anything from you about your progression with the kidnapping, he decided to send someone to give you a hand and also find out what the heck happened. I wasn't doing anything special because the other girl wasn't giving us any trouble, so I thought I would simply amuse myself and watch you try to bring in an 18 year old Kung-Fu fighter." I chuckled when I said the last part. The way he had been bruised made it look as if she is one hell of a fighter.

"Yeah, well-" He was cut short when Jasper and Jacob came out of the woods carrying a very uncooperative Bella. They both looked worn out and also a bit bruised. They tried to get her into the back of the van, but she began thrashing around and screaming. I walked around and watched them struggle to tie Bella up. It was rather funny to watch. They slammed her into the road and tied her hands behind her back. They then bound her feet and gagged her. She was still fidgeting so I decided to immobilise her and punch her in the centre of a back. It was definitely going to bruise and Jasper looked at me wide eyed. Well, at least it stopped her fidgeting. Jasper threw her into the van and looked at me suspiciously. He then beckoned me forward with his fingers and I decided to get a better look at Bella.

"Bella, I would like you to meet our friend, Edward. Don't try anything funny with him otherwise he will hurt you. And I mean, HURT" With that Jasper walked away. She stared at me in admiration, and it gave me a weird feeling. Then, as soon as a thought clicked into her head, she glared daggers at me. Man, if lookes could kill suddenly came into mind. Ha, she did have some nerve.

"Well. Looks like I am your new baby-sitter. Well, lets get this show on the road." I jumped into the back of the van and closed the doors. I heard Jasper lock them and he then went to join Emmett in the front.

"Tell Jacob to be careful with the car. If not, I will personally make sure he has a slow yet painful death. Oh, and could you pass me the Chloroform just in case." I heard Emmett digging around in the front and then Emmett opened the grill. He passed me a bottle of Chloroform and an unused rag. He then looked at Bella and gave her a small smile. As if he was trying to provoke her.

"Watch out for that one. Got a nice body and good looks, but man, she can be feisty!"

Emmett winked at Bella and it looked as if she was going to be sick. It made me chuckle. As soon as I did, I saw Bella looking at me in a weird way. I then assessed her and three thing's popped into my mind. One, why was she in her underwear? Two, why was she looking at me in an adoring way? Three, why the hell had no one given her anything to put over herself to keep her warm?

"Jazz, Why in the hell is she nearly naked? She could fucking freeze!" I shot him an evil glare through the grill and then went to remove Bella's gag. She flinched as soon as my hands came near her. Good, she realised that she needed to be scared of me.

"Bella, I am not going to hurt you." _Yet. _"I was only going to remove your gag and hands so you could put on my jacket. If you fight with me, I will hurt you. If you scream, I will hurt you. Basically, do anything your not supposed to and I will hurt you. OK?" As I said this, I proceeded to remove her gag.

She meekly nodded, stating that she understood my conditions. If she did what she was told, everything would go over smoothly. I untied her gag and she muttered a small 'thanks'. I then untied her hands and held them firmly, as a warning.

"Remember, try anything funny, and I will not be happy."

I released her hands and she began rubbing them gently. She didn't look that bruised. Not as much as Jasper, Jacob and Emmett. She must have put up quite a bit of a fight. I chuckled as I remembered what Emmett looked like earlier.

"What?" She looked at me quizzically. I am sure that she realised that now was not the time to laugh, but I certainly found the situation rather funny.

"Well, I was just remembering Emmett trying to get the feeling back in his legs when I arrived. Damn, I can't believe you shot him. I'm surprised your still alive. You hardly even looked bruised." I said this rather proudly. Maybe I found the person that would make my day worth living by actually providing me something to actually do.

"Well, I had to use self-defense. When I get three bozo's in a wood trying to kidnap me, I decided to fight back. Only to get tied up, thrown into the back of a van. I tried to escape, and then I get stuck into the back of a van with a rat arsed, dickhead." And then she nodded towards me. Was this girl delirious? She just insulted all 4 of us, and she was not in a situation to get on the bad side of me.

"Wow. Emmett, I see what you mean. She is a mean little kitten ain't she. Well, sweetheart. You better book your ideas up and learn to keep your trap shut otherwise you wont be able to walk after this journey. OK?" I gave her an evil glare. She didn't even flinch. It looked like she actually had a set of balls.

"Well, like I said, asshole. I don't really appreciate people who kidnap innocent girls and act as if they have nothing to do. Why, your all just worthless pieces of scum." She spat at me.

Now she had crossed the line. I heard Jasper pull over, but before I had a chance to register my actions, I lunged at the half-naked girl. She looked horrified and scared when I attacked her. I just went straight for the throat and she began gasping for air. I held her tighter and tighter. Then suddenly, I was flung onto the road. I saw Emmett and Jasper looking at me worriedly. I stood up and charged back into the van. No way was she getting away that easily. She spat at me! The fucking bitch had the audacity to spit at me. I saw her curled up on the floor and I smacked her straight in the jaw. She screamed and began crying. I punched her again and again. Then I felt Emmett lift me off her and watched as Jasper ran in to see if she was still breathing. Emmett chucked me to the floor and sat on my back. I squirmed to try and get out of his grasp.

"Emmett, let me go! I AM GOING TO KILL HER! GET OFF ME!!"

I began yelling and he started to bound my legs. No fucking way. I heard the back of the van closed and then I saw my car pull up. Jacob and Jasper came to give Emmett a hand and together they tied me up and gagged me.

"Your all going to fucking pay for this!"

I managed to blurt out before they gagged me. They all looked afraid and I laughed menacingly. They then decided to try and put me into the back of the van with Bella. Before they opened the doors, I saw Jasper grab a bottle of Chloroform and a rag. They wouldn't fucking dare. I glared at him. He shrugged and put some Chloroform on the rag. They then took me gag out and pushed the rag in my face. I tried not to breath but it didn't work. I finally fell unconscious as they threw me into the back of the van.


	5. Chapter 4 The Real Edward

**Chapter Four: The real Edward**

**Bella POV**

I woke up with a throbbing headache. My whole body is sore and I was gasping for air. What the fuck happened? I looked up and saw Edward was asleep or unconscious. Either way, it looked like he wasn't going to wake up soon. I tried sitting up straight and I screamed out in pain. I once again looked at Edward and could tell that he was unconscious. If he was asleep, that would have definitely woken him up. Then I suddenly remembered what happened last night...

_Flashback_

_"Well, like I said, asshole. I don't really appreciate people who kidnap innocent girls and act as if they have nothing to do. Why, your all just worthless pieces of scum." I looked at him and spat at his remark. This 'kitten' had big claws. I looked at him and smirked. Just then, I heard Emmett tell Jasper to pull over and they both ran out of the car. Then, in a flash, Edwards hands were round my throat. He was throttling me. He was going to choke me to death. I was near the brink of unconsciousness when Jasper pried his hands from my neck and Emmett flung him onto the dirt floor. Jasper started checking me over and making sure that I could breathe OK. "I wouldn't do that again if I was you." As soon as he said that, Edward barged in and began punching me. I felt his fist connect with my jaw with too much force. I screamed and tears of pain were running down my face. He kept punching me over and over. In the ribs, head, arms, anywhere he could reach he punched me. I kept screaming and crying out. Why weren't they getting him off me? Suddenly, I felt him disappear and my lungs and heart were racing. I could hardly breathe and saw that Jasper was once again coming over to me. I was about to sit up but then I heard Edward shout._

_"Emmett, let me go! I AM GOING TO KILL HER! GET OFF ME!!" As soon as I heard him say that, I fell unconscious. _

_End Flashback_

The van pulled over and Jasper and Emmett rushed to see if I was OK.

"Bella, what's wrong? Are you Ok?" Emmett looked very worried, but when he saw that Edward was unconscious, he began to ease up slightly.

"I...can't....move...help...!"

This was all I could get out of my chest and the sobs finished off what else I was trying to say. Emmett jumped into the back of the van and lifted me in his arms. I screamed again. I must have bruises on every part of my body after Edward's attack last night. Emmett just kept walking until we were in the edge of the trees. He set me down on a rock.

"God Bella. What the fuck did you do to him? I have never seen him go off on one like that. You are lucky I managed to get him off you!" I was still crying as he said this. All I did was...spit at him. I guess you don't disrespect him.

"I just spat at h-him when he was nasty to me!" As soon as I said 'spat at him', Emmett began shaking his head.

"That was not a good idea. No one has ever got off lightly for disrespecting him. It looked like he broke some of your ribs and he gave you some fucking big bruises. Consider yourself lucky. The last time someone did that, he whipped them 180 times. They ended up bleeding to death. I suggest you try getting onto the good side of Edward from now on. Otherwise he will kill you. And that isn't our intention, believe it or not." He gave me a small hug and I screamed in pain.

"Oh! Sorry. It looked like you needed a hug." Instead, he kissed me on the cheek. I automatically flinched and he noticed. He slapped me across the face and I fell onto the floor. That backhander had quite a force behind it. He lifted me up with my arms and practically dragged me into the back of the van. Edward was still unconscious. For that I was glad. Emmett didn't close the van doors yet again, but this time I didn't make a run for it. I was in too much pain. Instead, I began shivering and tried to get to sleep. Jasper noticed me shivering and passed me his t-shirt and jacket. He was probably the kindest of the four. But I didn't care. I mumbled a 'thanks' and put the t-shirt on. I looked at my legs and saw that they were not badly bruised. Just a few on my thighs. I hand many hand shaped bruises up my arms and I could feel one on my cheek. I probably looked disgusting. My hair was matted in mud and my make up had run from my face. I tried to wipe the mascara off with the back of my hands and then I tried to get to sleep.

* * *

We drove for what seemed like hours. We didn't stop once and Edward still hadn't come round. I hoped he wasn't dead because I really didn't want to spend my journey with a corpse. Just the thought of it sent a shudder through my body. I knocked on the grill where Jasper and Emmett were sat.

"What?" I heard Emmett ask. He really didn't like me, at all.

"I need the toilet. Can we pull over somewhere?" I really was dying for the toilet. It had been over 12 hours since I last went. Not to mention I practically shit myself when Edward attacked me. Well, who could blame me. The guy knew how to throw a punch.

"Fucking hell. Cant you close your legs or something, we are nearly there!" Emmett threw his hands up dramatically in the air. I decided to wait 5 minutes and not push my luck.

Luck, yeah right...

Suddenly, Edward began to stir. He looked delirious at first, then when he registered the situation, he once again lunged for my throat. I screamed and heard Emmett and Jasper both mutter in unison "Edward's awake." If it wasn't for the fact that he was tied up, I would say that I would have been choked to death by now.

Emmett wrenched the doors opened and dragged me out by my hair. I screamed in pain, which drove him to pull my hair harder. He pushed me into some woods and threw me on the floor.

"You need the toilet, get it done. You have a minute!" He turned round and looked towards Jasper struggling to control Edward.

I pulled down my undies and glanced at Emmett to make sure he wasn't looking. He was still watching as Jacob and Jasper were trying to control Edward, so I decided to have a small yet powerful wee. Luckily, it didn't make a sound. As soon as I was finished, I drip dried and then stood up quietly. As I stood up, I saw a few buildings on the other side of the woods.

I saw the distance and I could easily run for it. Emmett continued to watch Jacob and Jasper untie Edward and he began chuckling. Well, even I could see that he was clearly pissed. I slowly turned around and launched myself into the woods. I heard Emmett cry out a string of profanities as he realised I ran, then I heard people following me. I didn't even turn around to break my concentration from running and I could hear the footsteps getting closer. I quickly glanced round and saw that Edward was 10 feet away from me. Man, if I thought he looked pissed earlier, that was nothing compared to his glare now. I turned back around quickly and tried to push my legs faster.

But instead, I collapsed to the floor. My legs were in too much pain to work anymore. I rolled over and saw Edward launch himself on top of me. He grabbed both my wrists in his hands so I began screaming. I then saw Emmett clamp a hand down on my mouth and look at Edward. I took his distraction to knee Edward in the back, which caused him to lurch forward with a grunt and head butt Emmett. I found this rather amusing and they both toppled away from me. I was about to stand up when someone rugby tackled me to the floor. Jasper turned me around and pushed my hands up my back. I screamed in pain and felt him put both my wrists in one of his hands and put his other hand round my mouth. I began thrashing my legs and then felt strong hands hold my legs together. Then, someone else tied them up and proceeded to tie my hands. I was screaming into Jasper's hand whilst I was being tied up, and then I began crying as I realised that there was four incredibly strong men, and then there was a small teenager trying to defend herself. Who sounded better when it came to a fight? Exactly, the men had the advantage.

I was gagged and thrown over Emmett's shoulder. I protested by thrashing around, but it didn't seem to affect him at all. As we were walking, I was shocked at how far I had managed to escape. It was rather incredible. I must have ran about 500 metres before they had got to me. We got to the road and I saw Edward casually leaning against the back of the van. He looked slightly amused at my performance. I attempted to slide out of Emmett's arms by keeping my body straight, but Edward sensed what I was trying to do and grabbed my waist. He then put me on his back and I was able to look up at the sky from the way he was carrying me at the shoulder. I was then once again thrown onto the hard floor of the van and I scurried away to the farest corner. Jacob locked the doors then I was left in complete darkness on my own. I heard them all mumbling outside so I decided to attempt to get some sleep.

**Edward POV**

Gah! Why was it that when I was intending to kill someone, they stopped me? I remembered what Bella did to me last night and I saw the mark from where she had actually spat at me. So without thinking I launched for her neck and strangled her. However, I tried this and realised that I couldn't move. I looked down and saw my hands and ankles bound behind my back. They were in for it now. First they give me Chloroform, then they tie me up. What next?

"Edward's awake" both Emmett and Jasper said in unison.

I heard the tyres pull up against another embankment and then the van screeched to a stop. Emmett came round to the back and flung the doors open. He grabbed Bella by the hair and she screamed out in pain. Bitch got what she deserved. They walked of towards the edge of the trees and then I heard Emmett chuck Bella to the ground. Whilst this was happening, I saw Jasper trying to undo my ropes. I was going to allow him, but then I saw Jacob pull up. I had a dent in the side of my car. Oh no fucking way! The cunt damaged my car. I saw red.

"You need the toilet, get it done. You have a minute!" I heard Emmett warn Bella and then looked in his direction. She was on the floor near a bush and Emmett was facing us with a smirk on his face. I guess he could tell how much I wanted to kill Jacob at this moment in time. Jacob walked over to me and held his hands up in the air.

"Before you say anything, it wasn't my fault. Some asshole pulled out on my whilst I was behind you guys. He cut me off and clipped the bumper. So I shot him. Okay!" I felt somewhat appeased by the mentioning of him killing someone because they damaged my car.

"Fine" I curtly replied.

Jasper and Jacob began to untie my feet, but Emmett had tied them too much so they were having trouble. I was thinking of all the possibilities of ways that I could get revenge on my brothers and cousins. As I was planning, I heard Emmett laugh. I guess he could see the pissed look on my face. As I looked towards Emmett, I saw something unbelievable. Bella stood up and ran.

Jasper and Jacob had just untied my feet and I heard Emmett stream out many cussing words as I ran past him and into the trees. I could see Bella and she was more than 100 feet away. But, she didn't know how fast I was. I sped up and was within jumping distance. I watched her as she turned back and realised how close I was. She was about to run farther but her legs gave out. I didn't think and before I knew it I jumped on top of her. I grabbed both of her wrists and then she screamed, luckily Emmett was there to shut the fucking bitch up before I knocked her unconscious. Suddenly, I felt a jolt in the centre of my spine. Man, that hurt like a bitch. I lurched forward in pain and smacked Emmett forcefully on the head. We both rolled onto the floor in pain and I watched as Jasper tackled Bella as she stood up. I watched as Emmett grabbed Bella's legs and Jacob tied her legs and arms together. I walked back to the truck to give myself a breather. I looked up when I saw the fuss that Bella was giving the guys. Emmett had Bella over his shoulder and she looked like she wasn't planning on going down without a fight. Just then, I watched as she straightened her body in order to slide out of Emmett's grasp. Oh no she didn't! She wasn't getting away that easy. I grabbed her waist and pulled her onto my shoulder. I threw her into the back of the van and watched as she crawled into the corner. Jacob slammed the doors and joined us at the side of the van. We spoke in whisper's so she couldn't hear.

"Man, she is a fucking handful! Why the fuck wasn't you watching her jackass?" I scolded Emmett. If he had paid more attention to Bella, she would not have escaped.

"Well, I didn't intend on watching someone have a piss OK. Plus, I decided she might prefer some privacy!" He snarled back at me. Yeah right, since when did he care about people's privacy. He would have more likely had to fuck her because of a hard on or something.

"Right, well we better get heading back, it will take us another day before we get there so I would rather not stop. If anyone needs the toilet, go now. We have enough food in the front for us all to last. Ok, let's move!" Jasper was giving out orders to everyone. We all decided to go to the toilet before we got back on the road.

"So, who's travelling with the kitten then?" Emmett asked whilst finishing off. He was really annoyed for some strange reason.

"Well, since we haven't got long to go, why don't we flip a coin. two people can stay with her in the back and one can drive the car. The other will drive the van. OK, now, heads or tails?" Jasper didn't have a bad theory when it came to looking after the girl.

"Tails" Jacob grinned

"Tails never fails" Emmett smirked

"Well, Edward, looks like we are heads. Right ready?"

"3"

"2"

"1"

I watched as he tossed the coin in the air. It was about to make its decent back, when we heard a gunshot. We all ducked and heard Bella scream. We turned and saw two cars pulling up, and men coming out of the windows with guns. Shit.

Without thinking, Emmett went into the back with Bella, Jasper went in my car with me in the back and Jacob went in the front of the van. We each got out some guns and began firing at the cars as we speeded away. What the fuck was happening here?

Rate and Review Please xxxxx


	6. Chapter 5 Big Men with Bigger Guns

**Chapter Five: Big men with bigger guns**

**Emmett POV**

Shit.

"Jacob, pass me the shotgun. Pass me two hand guns as well!" I hoped that Bella new how to shoot a gun. Well, I know she did, duh! Jacob launched the guns through the grill and I quickly untied Bella's hands. She looked at me confused but then when she saw the two hand guns, her eyes widened in shock.

"Listen, if you want to live, fucking shoot at those assholes. Screw it up, and I will beat your arse so fucking hard you wont live to see tomorrow. Got it-" She nodded and picked up a hand gun, took it off safety and checked to see how many bullets were in it. It was full. Just hope she has a good aim. "Right, on the count of three, I am going to open one of the doors, ready, 3 - 2 - 1!" BANG! I pushed the door open and saw two SUV's coming right up our asses. I began shooting with my shot gun and Bella did the same with her hand gun. Whilst I was putting in some more bullets, I saw Bella taking fire on the car behind us, she hit the man hanging out of the passenger window in the shoulder. Man thats gotta hurt. I loaded back up and began firing again.

"Jake, need more ammo!" I shouted through the grate when I saw Bella running out.

She dropped the first hand gun and picked up the second. She made sure that it had bullets then began firing once again. I hit the driver of the first SUV in the neck with the shotgun and watched as his car swerved dangerously over the embankment. We began shooting at the second SUV and saw Edward doing the same with a rifle. Shit, he had some good guns. Edward took aim at the passenger when I heard a scream next to me. I looked and saw Bella had been shot in the left foot. It wasn't serious but it looked painful. I watched as she went to grab the gag and some rope and tied her foot up. She then let out a war cry and started shooting furiously at the car.

She reloaded her gun with the ammo that Jake sent through and she continued to shoot. To my surprise, I saw her shoot at the driver and she hit him straight between the eyes. The SUV lurched to a stop and we carried on driving. She looked relieved that it was over and she also looked like she was in immense pain.

I turned to look at her and saw that she had the gun in her hand. She gave it a quick glance then looked up at me. A small smile played on her lips and then she did something that I didn't expect. She turned the gun over and handed me the gun. She didn't even bother emptying the bullets out. Wow, this girl was actually starting to impress me.

**Bella POV**

Talk about adrenaline rush! Wow. Yeah, I had a gun and was shooting at people that could either want to hurt me or save me, but either way I had to shoot. I didn't want Emmett attacking me once we got away. I picked up the second hand gun and began shooting at the second SUV. After about 3 shots to their SUV, I felt a sharp pain in my foot. I screamed because of the intensity and looked down and saw I had a small hole in my left foot beside my little toe. Well at least I had all my toes. I decided to grit my teeth through the pain and began to get the rope and gag from my 'previous uses' and bandaged my foot up. Emmett looked proud of me when I began shooting again. After my 10th shot, I hit the driver right between the eyes.

Holy shit, I just killed someone. And they could have been here to save me.

I looked on in agony at the suddenly still SUV and felt empty inside. I looked up at Emmett and saw him eyeing the gun in my hand. I smiled slightly when I wondered what he thought when he saw me holding a gun. Then I realised that I just killed someone. I turned the gun over and passed it him, trigger first. I didn't even bother emptying the bullets out for two reasons. One, if anyone wanted to kill me by now, they could have easily. Two, I noticed that there was only one in it, and I trusted the nothing would happen to me, _yet_.

"Well, I gotta give it to you girl, you know how to fire a gun. Hows your foot?"

Emmett looked euphoric when he realised that I decided not to kill him. When he mentioned my foot, I realised that I had been shot. Fuck, that really hurt. Well, imagine having a thousand small needles pricking your skin, alongside a small molten rock from a volcano, seeping through the skin. Yeah, you guessed it. It was not nice, at all.

"Of course I know how to fire a gun, you should have learnt that if anything-" I was about to tell him that I was losing a lot of blood from my foot, but then I saw Emmett stiffen and I was greeted with a fist to my jaw.

"What did we tell you about smart arse comments?" He said, before landing another punch to my face. I felt his fist break the skin just above my cheek. That was most likely going to scar.

I got up and looked at him. He gave me a look as if to say, 'go on, take a shot. Show me what you got'. I would have took him up on the offer, but I realised that I was already covered in bruises enough, and I had enough blood loss for the entire life time. I would push my luck later when I was better. I looked around for the jacket and put it over my legs. I turned over to face away from Emmett and tried not to jostle my foot too much. I tried to get to sleep and not imagine being kidnapped, not having a hole in my foot and also not having a kidnapper in the back of the van. I could feel Emmett staring at my back and I couldn't care less.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

After what felt like hours, I gave up trying to get some sleep. I turned over and saw Emmett was awake and playing with a small object. I sat up and leaned against the cold side of the van and looked at him. He saw that I was awake and laughed.

"What?" I asked him. He looked at me as if he couldn't believe I did something.

Instead of answering, he just continued twirling the small object through his too big hands. The only thing it looked like was a small phone, but he didn't have one did he. Then I saw the small pink gem near the screen. That looked awfully familiar. I began checking the pockets of the jacket and they were all empty. Oh fuck...

"Well, looks like you have more balls than we give you credit for, tiger. I didn't expect you to text your friend and tell them our license plate. But then again, I also didn't expect you to shoot me and try and escape so many times. But, you fail to disappoint." He smirked again.

"What the hell are you on about?" I had no idea what he was on about. Yeah, I remembered sending Riley a text message with the van license plate, and I remember my attempted escapes. Not to mention shooting him, but why was he laughing?

"Well, they sent the re-enforcements after you, it says so in this message you got yesterday." He showed me the phone and it displayed a message.

_Bella, dont worry, I will help you, I promise. Riley x_

Wait, yesterday? That means...

I looked at him in horror and began crying. I shot at my rescuers yesterday instead of trying to shoot the kidnappers. I killed one of them and badly damaged another.

"Yup. You helped kill your body guards. Well, at least you wont be using this anymore." With that, he snapped my phone in two. I looked at him, tears streaming from my face. It looked like he was messing around with me, but why?

"What else are you not telling me?" I knew that he was hiding something.

"Ah, sworn to secrecy. I cant tell you yet, but you will find out soon enough." And with that, he just smiled. He smiled so wide, it looked like a child at Christmas.

"Were here!" Jacob announced. I turned around to look through the grill but Emmett stopped me. He pulled me back and began tying me up. He tried tying my legs up, but I was having none of it. I kicked and thrashed around whilst he attempted to tie my legs. The van stopped and I heard the back of the van open. I saw Edward and I was about to scream, but then a sickly sweet aroma filled my airways. It confused me at first, but then I saw Edward's hand at my mouth. It had an unused rag in it. Chloroform.

I once again fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

I woke up in a small room that had a window and a small chair. I was laid on something lumpy and hard with an itchy blanket covering me. I pushed the blanket off and sat up and looked around. The room had a light blue wallpaper and a wooden floor. It had a groggy smell and felt damp. I saw that there was a chain connected to a wall and followed it. I then looked in horror as I saw it connected to my ankle. Luckily, it was the right foot, and not the left one. They probably realised that I was already immobile enough with a bullet hole in my left foot. I stood up and attempted to walk to the door. I got to the door and tried the handle. It wouldn't budge, I put my ear to the door and heard footsteps coming towards me. I backed away from the door and laid down on the bed and acted asleep. I listened quietly as I heard the door open and someone came over to where I was laid. I made sure that my eyes were kept shut and waited patiently until whoever it was left. They just stood there, watching me.

After what seemed like an eternity, they slowly walked back out. They were just about to close the door when my ankle fell off the bed and showed the chain. They froze and began to curse. They walked out and locked the door. But not before I heard them shouting "JAMES". Who was James? I decided not to worry too much because I gathered that there would be more than one person. I sat up and slowly looked around. I saw that whoever it was who wearing hiking shoes because they left large footprints on the floor. I shivered involuntarily. I was still cold because they had taken the shirt and jacket off me. So I was sat in a small room in my underwear surrounded by god knows how many men. Could this really get any worse? Oops, better not ask that question. But the answer will always be yes. It can get a lot worse. Like death, torture, rape and many more things. I walked back over to the door and fiddled with the door knob to see if it would magically unlock and allow me to escape. But, luck was not on my side. What a surprise. Well this was just what I needed.

I laid back on the mattress, ignoring the chain on my ankle, and tried to warm myself with the small blanket they had provided me with. I stared at the ceiling and began thinking of all the things that have made my life what it is. Well, if my mum hadn't divorced my dad a year after I was born in an attempt to get millions of dollars from him, then I probably would have turned out a lot better than I am now. Heck, I may have had a proper education with proper friends instead of those who were only interested with my money. And, if I wasn't a really rich heiress, I probably wouldn't have got kidnapped about... 2 days ago. Was it really 2 days ago that my life began to take a turn for the worst? I have no idea. I have most likely been either unconscious, beaten or attempting to escape during that time, so the time would have passed me by. God, I missed everyone. I missed my best friend/assistant Alice. I wished right now that she was with me. But, then again, I am glad that she doesn't have to put up with the pain and suffering that I am going through. She will be able to live her life normally and not think whether she will live or die at the end of the day. I missed my other best friend Angela. She was one of the few people that I could talk about my troubles with and she would never seem politely concerned. If something worried me, it would worry her aswell. She was like the little sister I never had. She would know how to comfort me at a time like this. I even missed Edward. Woah...slow down. Did I just say that I miss Edward. The Edward that is one of my kidnappers. Edward who tried to kill me twice and stopped me from escaping. Edward that would make me feel all jelly-like when I looked into his gorgeous green eyes or when he touched me. Edward, the personal God with a chiseled jaw and sex hair that never tamed. Dear Lord, am I going delusional. I think I may actually have a concussion from when I hit my head. Out of all the people I wanted to comfort me, I wished that _Edward _was here with me.

I shook my head in order to clear my head. I was well and truly fucked up. Right I need a plan to escape from this hell hole. I could definetly use a shower and some clothes, I could also do with knowing where the fuck I am. But, before I could do any of that or attempt to escape, I had to get this goddamn chain of my ankle. I tried to loosen it with my fingers, but it wouldn't budge. Although it did try to make a mess of my nails. I can tell that I need to unlock two keys in order to remove this chain. So, I grabbed a hairpin from my hair and began fiddling with the lock. After 5 minutes, it made no difference. I used a total of 4 grips, and all to no avail. I groaned in frustration and continue to stare at the ceiling.

_BANG!_Shit. The door burst open and two men were in the doorway. The first had wide brown eyes with a slightly crooked nose. He had mid-length blonde hair that was tied in a bobble at the nape of his neck. His expression scared me the most. It was a mixture of an evil sneer and a lustful smile. It made my skin crawl. I gulped hard and turned my gaze to the other guy. This man looked even more scary. He had a body that was crossed between Jacob and Emmett, but even more menacing. His eyes were black, his nose was flared and his short buzz of hair was in a wild disarray. It looked like he had just come through a bush backward. His snarl matched the other man's and I automatically shifted to the back of the bed. I pushed myself up against the wall and could only watch in horror as the blonde man walked towards me. He grabbed the chain of the end of the bed and pulled my ankle from under the blanket. I screamed out in pain and he began undoing the locks. He began to move towards the second lock but then stopped when he saw that my leg was bare. He followed my leg up the blanket and smiled evilly. He then grabbed the blanket out of my hands and yanked it away from me onto the floor. I screamed automatically and he put a hand hard over my mouth. I watched him wide eyed when he looked at my half naked state and smiled lustfully. He smiled at me then placed a hand on my left breast. So I screamed and instinctively smacked him hard in the cheek. He let go of my mouth and put his hand on his cheek. He slowly turned towards me and laughed menacingly, he then raised a fist and was about to pound it into my face when a hand roughly grabbed his arm. The blonde turned to the other man and looked pissed.

"James, just undo the chain. You can have all the fun you want later." As he finished, he turned his gaze to me and a small smile played on his lips. I almost gagged.

"Seth, just give me 5 minutes to teach this cow a lesson and then I will take her to Sam."

"No, have your fun later. Sam is beginning to get impatient." With that, Seth let go of James' arm and pulled my wrists together. He put them both in one hand and attempted to tie my wrists. I screamed and then I felt a fist connect with my jaw. I cursed and began screaming again because of the pain. This time, Seth put a hand to my throat and pushed me against the wall. I was struggling to breathe and his grip kept tightening and tightening.

""Listen here, slag. If you don't shut up screaming and fucking around, I will kill you. Got it?"

I meakly nodded because my vision was beginning to get a little blurry. When I nodded, Seth dropped me back to the bed and proceeded to tie my hands. I gasped for as much breath as I could and began crying. I felt the chain from my ankle release and I heard it clatter to the floor. I breathed out a sigh of relief and then I screamed in pain when James began poking my bullet hole. He removed his hand and moved it up to my hair and yanked it, hard. I cried out in pain as he pulled me off the bed with my hair and I felt a painful blow to the gut. I curled over in pain and began sobbing on the floor. To say it hurt was an understatement. I could tell that James and Seth were beginning to get a bit angry with me. Then, someone huffed and I was picked up and put on someones shoulder. I looked down up and saw James smiling and then I realised that I was not getting out of this situation easily. James walked in front of Seth and held the door open. I began kicking and screaming against Seth's back and I felt another painful blow to my back. I took that as a hint and stopped screaming and struggling. As we walked down the corridor, I could see various corridors that led to some stairs and also a fire exit. I kept track of all the different corridors and then I mentally added them to my 'to-do' list. We abruptly stopped outside the door and I was chucked on the ground. I cursed and winced when James stood on my hand when I attempted to get up. Seth knocked on the big wooden door and I fell quiet.

"Come in."

Oooh cliff-hanger!! Dont usually do this but...*shrug* enjoy!! Rate and Review Please people!! Loves xx


	7. Chapter 6 Meet the Big Bad Boss

**Chapter Six: Meet the Big Bad Boss**

**Sam POV**

Finally, they have arrived. I saw Bella's eyes widen in shock when she saw me, Leah and Victoria all stood behind the desk. I watched as her face grew wide in horror as she took in my 7 foot frame and well developed muscles. With my size, I was considered a freak of nature. Ha!

I saw that Bella was badly covered head to toe in bruises, some were ageing, some were new. She had a gash above her cheek where it was obvious someone had punched her recently in the jaw. Another thought crossed my mind when I saw that she was nearly half naked. Damn, talk about hot. I might have to tap that. I sighed in frustration at how badly they had hurt this gorgeous girl, but then I quickly realised that she was incredibly wealthy. I shrugged and looked at Leah. She nodded then placed a chair in the centre of the room. James and Seth yanked Bella up by her arms and placed her on the chair. They untied her hands from her front and placed them behind her back instead. She looked like she was in immense pain and from what I could see it looked like she had hardly eaten. Her left foot twitched nervously and I saw that she had a bandage around her foot. It was bleeding rather heavily. I could tell that she was losing a lot of blood from the wound and she looked immensely pale. I am not having a subject die on me before I get what I want. I looked at Victoria and motioned her towards me with her finger. She looked expectant and also rather happy.

"Get Carlisle" I spoke lightly in her ear and kissed her lightly on the cheek. She stood up straight away and walked past Bella. At first, I thought she was going to hit her, but she just looked at her and smiled. As she walked past James, he smacked her hard on the arse. Does he never learn?

As if to answer my question, her right hand shot out reflexively and punch him square in the jaw. The punch was that hard that it knocked him to the floor. He got what he deserved!

Now its time to deal with little miss airhead.

**Bella POV**

Oh my God! I can't believe that woman made James fall to the floor with a punch. She looked deadly. At least I knew one thing, do not mess with her unless I have a death wish. I watched as she slowly eased out the door and then I slowly turned to look at Sam. He just simply smiled, but it was closer to a sneer, and stood up slowly. I finally got to see him, and saw that he had a suit on. A proper suit with a black tie. Godfather much? It looked as if he was looking to add some drama to the situation. How fucking hard was it to realise the situation and how close to death I was? Not very, I can tell you that now.

I watched warily as he walked to the chair that I was sat on and kneeled down so he was at eye level. Honestly, the guy was huge. He looked about 7 foot tall with incredibly large muscles. He looked like one of those men you would expect to see on 'America's Toughest Men' or something like that. The thought of that made me shudder.

"Well, well, well. Look who finally turned up. What took you so long?" As he said this, he grabbed my jaw between his fore finger and thumb. I tried to turn away from him and ignore him, but he just yanked at my jaw until I met his gaze.

"Oh, so your one of those 'Silent Treatment' ones are you?" I didn't reply. I could tell that Sam was having fun with this. He looked at me thoughtfully then smacked me hard across the face. I almost came off the chair there was that much force behind it.

"That's what you get for disrespect. Now, I will ask you one more time. Why did it take your more or less three days to arrive?" I tried to honestly answer him, but how could I tell him that I had attempted to escape numerous times, been violently attacked and also strangled, gagged, drugged and beaten whenever the men felt like it. So, instead of answering truthfully, which probably would have been a good idea, I told a little white lie. But it wasn't really a lie. Much.

"Well, all I can say is you need better men-" Smack. Should have seen that one coming. I know I was in no situation to provoke them, but they weren't going to break me. If they were waiting for that, then they would be waiting an awfully long time.

"Don't you EVER tell me what to do. Got it? Leah, go get Edward and Emmett so I can talk to them." With that, the small Indian type girl walked past me and out the door. Before she left, she smacked me hard across the face. "That, was for disrespecting my brother, bitch." With that, she left and walked out to get two of the people I really didn't want to see again.

_Well, Edward might be an exception-_

What? This place is messing with my head. Seriously! I turned back to Sam and looked at him hesitantly. I didn't like this man, I didn't like anyone here. Well, apart from Carl (I think that's his name) or someone. I think he's meant to be a doctor of some sort. Well, as long as he removes the bullet from my foot, I will be a lot happier. And once I get out of this place, I will be over the freaking moon. But, I couldn't begin my plan until I got this goddamn bullet out of my foot.

I looked back at Sam and it looked like he was extremely happy. He stood up slowly and jabbed me hard in the gut. I screamed out in pain and sobbed my heart out. That hurt way too much. I think I heard something break. He could have broke a rib easily with the force he put in that. I tried to breathe, but the punch left me winded. I gasped uncontrollably for air. I looked back up at Sam.

"You bastard!" Smack. Wow, I can see why Emmett gave me a warning earlier. I definitely heard some flesh tear when Sam's fist connected with my mouth. I spat out some blood forming in my mouth. Honestly, I wasn't going to faint on them. I hated blood, and I couldn't stand the salty like rusty taste that came with it. Ugh, just the thought made me shudder. I debated actually spitting some blood on Sam, but my gut (which was throbbing painfully) said that it was a really bad move.

I still hadn't looked up after Sam punched me, and I had no intention to either. I heard James grunt suddenly and then he jumped up. He looked like he was re-aligning his jaw and there was a faint 'click' and then it looked as if he bit his tongue to hide the pain.

"Damn, Vic can pack a punch. I will get some of that one day." With that, he smirked and laughed at himself. So I'm guessing the redhead that smacked James was called Victoria. I can tell that Vic is an abbreviation. Just like Bella is for Isabella. Ugh I hate my full name. Just then, the door opened and I saw Vic leading a older looking man into the room. At first I thought it was Edward, but then I saw that he had gorgeous blonde hair. He looked like someone from a film or modelling agency. He looked like Jasper's older brother in closer inspection. He looked at me slowly and then at Sam.

"You called?" He looked rather uncomfortable to be around Sam. But who could blame him. He didn't look like the violent type at all, he looked more like a father figure.

"Ah Carlisle, it seems we have a problem. Bella here -" he pointed at me, "-has a bullet in her foot. Take it out and make sure that she is better. I can't have her dying on me."Then his eyes gave the 'not yet' expression. I shivered, and it was nothing to do with the cold.

"Certainly, can she come to my room, I don't have the equipment with me to remove the bullet here." I hoped he would take me away from these people.

"Indeed, I shall tell Edward and Emmett to wait outside of your office. You shouldn't need any help moving her, she is as light as a feather." He laughed at his own joke and then snapped his fingers together. Seth came and undid my hands and feet and Carlisle lifted me up bridal style. I wasn't going to protest because one, I was in too much pain and two, I didn't want to hurt this man. It would seem wrong.

He lifted me out of the room and down the corridor. We went in the opposite direction to my 'room' and went down a flight of stairs. He was about to open his mouth to talk to me when Emmett and Edward appeared at his side. Great. Just what I needed. We walked down a corridor and came to a closed door at the end. Emmett rushed forward and opened the door for Carlisle, Edward just studied me carefully. He looked in pain, these men were all too weird. Carlisle walked through the door and set me on a small surgeon's table. I hoped there wasn't any needles. I despise needles.

"Emmett, Edward, you can wait outside. I will let you know if there is a problem." With that, they both looked at me once and nodded at Carlisle. They walked out the door and Edward closed the door behind him.

"Bella, my name is Carlisle. And don't worry, I am one of the nicest guys in here. I won't hurt you, unless it involves removing a bullet or stitching you up." With that, he chuckled lightly and began walking round his office looking for the apparatus he needed. He walked over to the table holding what looked like a small bottle of morphine and some needles. I blanched and looked away.

"No needles. I dont need anything to take away the pain." I didn't look at him and kept my eyes away from the needles. Sure enough, I was most likely to faint if he didn't put it away.

"You sure. It will be extremely painful." He sounded concerned. I heard a draw open then close and then he tapped me on the shoulder, signalling he had put it away.

"Yeah. I got shot before, a few years back. So I know how much it hurts!" I pointed to my left shoulder, where there was a fading pink scar of a bullet hole.

"How did that happen?" He looked at me in awe, for some reason, and worry. Well, I was only 16 at the time.

"Well...

_Flashback_

_"Bella, you ready?" Why was Alice so hyped about a shopping trip. True, she was my assistant, but she was also my best friend. Unlikely, because we were nothing alike apart fro had brown hair. But still, I loved her all the same. _

_"Alice, I'm almost done. I don't like the outfit though." I really didn't like the outfit, at all. It showed way too much cleavage and there was also a large amount of thigh and leg showing. Sure, I had a 'bikini body' but I didn't want to flaunt it. _

_"Well, come on. Were going in two minutes!!" She was practically bouncing up and down, even though I couldn't see her. However, I could see the happiness in her voice._

_---------- 3 hours later ------------_

_Right. I am so glad that we are about to go home. I got some amazing new black trousers from Papaya and also a lovely top that shows of my figure nicely. It was that nice that even Alice approved._

_"Right, now Papaya's outta the way, where to? Oh we could try-" _

_Alice was cut off by a gun shot. I screamed automatically, and screamed once again because I had an immense pain in my left shoulder. I heard gun fire from my guards. I looked up when I heard a grunt, and saw Tyler falling to the floor. He was shot in the neck. I screamed even more because there was a fight going of in the middle of the mall, and I was in too much pain to think straight. Instinctively, I got up and grabbed the gun from my bag. I shot ot the people who were firing at us, and I saw the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. He had short yet bed-like red hair, but it had a bronze tint to it. He was wearing ski goggles so I couldn't see his face properly. The other man was a small Native American man, who had a nice tan and well developed muscles. There was another man who looked the same, but he had long black hair. They were about 100 feet away from us, and they had back up. I couldn't see the others, but they were bound to lose. I watched as someone from the opposing side, the Native American, slid down against a pillar. I thought he was going for a better angle, but then I saw that there was a streak of blood following him. Suddenly, they were surrounded by police men and SWAT teams. It was comical. But, the unimaginable happened. They was a large puff of green smoke, a lot more gunfire, and then nothing. When the green mist disappeared, there was no one there. The assailants were gone. Everyone had fled from the scene, so there was no shoppers. There was no way for them to escape, but they had. I then lost unconsciousness because of the increasing amount of pain in my left shoulder. The last thing I saw was Riley rushing over with tears in his eyes._

_End Flashback_

"- And that was it, I couldn't remember anything else. It turned out the one that I was with was called Paul Makah. He was only 17 at the time. I had shot him with the gun I used, and he was the one that had hit me. The bronze haired man ..." Wait a minute. I thought Edward was familiar. His hair had been what I remembered him for, I never saw his eyes because of the ski goggles. It was him.

Just then, Edward burst though the door.

"You killed Paul, you killed my cousin?" He stalked over to me and grabbed my throat. Luckily, there was a scalpel close by, I grabbed it and shoved it in his arm. He screamed in pain.

"EMMETT, GET IN HERE NOW!!"

Carlisle was desperate to help me, but Edward still had hold of my throat. This situation was all to familiar, and I was seeing black specks in my vision. Thankfully, Emmett had managed to yank Edward away from my neck. I gasped and threw myself on the floor. I scurried away into the corner to get as far away from Edward as I could. I heard people running but I didn't manage to see who it was. All I managed to see was Edward's murderous glare (an expression that I was becoming increasingly familiar with), and then blackness consumed me.


	8. Chapter 7 Plea

**Chapter Seven: Plea**

**Carlisle POV**

I can't believe that Paul shot Bella, in the middle of the mall. I never knew who killed him but I never thought that it was Bella. She was soft, fragile and kind-hearted and when I was told that it was her that paralysed Emmett, I thought they were lying. God, I hope Edward hadn't heard-

""You killed Paul, you killed my cousin?" Shit.

I didn't expect him to hear, he must have been listening to our conversation. Edward was always known for over reacting, and when I saw him lunge for Bella's throat, I had no idea what to do. I watched helplessly as she stabbed him in the arm with a scalpel that I used to take the bullet out, and plough it into his right arm. Did she wish to provoke him, or did she have a death wish?

"EMMETT, GET IN HERE NOW!!" I was so glad that Sam had called for the two of them, instead of just Edward. I wouldn't have been able to get Edward off Bella, and Sam wasn't going to kill one of my sons.

Emmett charged through the door and grabbed Edward with his shoulders. I felt ashamed of my sons behaviour, but it could be expected. Bella did kill his cousin in all fairness. But he shouldn't have tried to kill Bella for using self defense. I heard a stampede of feet as Bella crawled into the corner of the room to try and distance herself from Edward. As I watched her, I could only see the face of an angel. I know it sounded cheesy, but she seemed like the person that would make any man right. She would be much suited for Edward. But it would take a lot of time and patience. I could tell he had feelings for her, because he would automatically smile when we were talking about her 'escapes' and laughs. But he would also show pain whenever he saw how hurt she was. They were made for each other. Its a good job he can't read my mind, because he would most likely have his hands round my throat.

Sam, Jacob, James and Seth all appeared at the door. When they saw Bella in the corner, they took in her almost unconscious state and then looked at Edward. He looked like he had watched a murder of someone he loved right in front of him, but he was out for revenge. Seth and James helped Emmett take Edward out of the room. But he wouldn't budge. He was trying to get to the now unconscious girl in my arms and throttle the life out of her. After a sedation from Sam, Edward was safely removed from the room. God that kid's a handful.

Now its time to continue to fix Bella. She still has a pulse, so she isn't dead. That's a good thing because they need her. I just hope they will let her go after this. She is a nice girl with skill and class, not to mention incredible beauty.

**Bella POV**

Am I dead? I can't be. I could be dead because although I had a feeling of the darkness lifting off me, I had a strange feeling. It felt like I wasn't badly bruised, or broken. But I knew that I was at least one of the two, and I hoped it wasn't the latter. I also remember having a bullet hole in my left foot.

I slowly opened my eyes, and I could see a window. I have been moved then, and that was good because I could try and work out where I am. I could also tell that I was in clothes, I was clean and I was also in a comfortable bed. I was actually warm for a change. The only problem was that I was suddenly ravenous, and I couldn't remember when I last ate. I looked down all my body to look at the clothes and saw that I was wearing some grey sweatpants and a black training bra. I sat up only to freeze at what I saw.

"Finally, I thought you were in a coma. I'm Rosalie."

This blonde model walked over to me, and she was one of the most gorgeous people on the planet. She looked like Jasper's twin and was one of those women that many women would turn lesbian for. She was beautiful. She had curves in all the right places, long, golden locks of hair and incredibly large boobs. She had full red lips, ice blue eyes and incredibly long lashes. Nothing about this girl was plain. I could only marvel at her beauty when she walked over to me. I thought of her as a younger Pamela Anderson.

"You have been out for more or less a day. I brought you some food up earlier, but it went cold and rancid, and I couldn't have you eating that. Would you like some food?" Wow, she was really kind. I was going to say yes to her so that I could have something to eat, but the first thing that came out of my mouth was...

"Are you related to Jasper?" I quickly put a hand over my mouth in case I offended her. But she just laughed.

"God, I didn't think that we looked that much alike. We're twins. Oh and by the way, I am the second kindest in this place. But since you already met Carlisle, you know who the first one is."

With that, she smiled at me and put a hand over mine. I smiled back, and I thought to myself. _I might actually make a friend from this experience._What the bloody hell is wrong with me? I want to be a friend of someone from the Mafia? I am really insane in the head.

Rosalie stood up and said 'be right back'. I was glad that I am getting some food because I am completely starving. I waited until she had closed the door, then I stood up and looked out of the window. I first looked on the ground, to see how tight the security was. And all that came into my mind was, SHIT! There was a total of 15 men walking around outside the front gate, and each of them had a dog. But they weren't any dogs, they were the ones that cops use to chase down killers and drug users when they cant catch them. These were the fastest dogs on the planet. Literally. And, if that wasn't hard enough, there was 6 foot barbed wire on the 20 metre high walls, and only one way in and out. The entrance we came through. I knew there had to be another exit because I had seen numerous car keys in peoples hands, and no cars. But I knew that if I attempted to escape, it would be like mission impossible. I looked up in the horizon and could see some buildings, but they were too far away to actually tell what they were. It was overall a lovely view. The night sky was clear, stars where shining and the moon was out. The trees were swaying in the light breeze, and the rose bushes seemed to have a dance in the wind.

"Enjoying the view?"

Shocked, I turned around slowly. I gasped aloud when I realised that Edward and Jasper where in the room. I had been staring outside so long that I hadn't heard them enter. They both looked evil, and Edward looked deadly.

They both began to walk slowly towards me, and I instinctively moved to the corner of the room. It was stupid, I know, because they could easily grab me, but I was trying to get away from them.

"Oh, now now Bella, we ain't gonna hurt ya' " Jasper leered in his southern accent. But I had heard that before.

"Please, last time I heard that, I got strangled by that knob head." I said inclining my head towards Edward. He just smirked at me when Jasper let out a bitter laugh. They both still stalked towards me with their hands half extended.

"Bella, it ain't doing ya no good to go insulting us, you should know that by know. All we need ya to do is come quietly and no one will get hurt. Ok?" He honestly said this and straightened up. But also, last time I heard that, I got kidnapped.

"Yeah, and the last time I heard that I got ambushed and attacked in a forest on my 18th birthday by three babboons. So why should I do as you say?" I laughed humorlessly once I said this. I had rage inside of me, but it was coming out in remarks that I knew was going to get me in trouble soon, and it would involve pain.

"Tut tut tut. You ain't in a position to insult us chick, but if you wont come with us quietly, we will take you by force. Either way, you will be coming with us. So, which way is it going to be?" He was moving back into his half crouch as he said this. And I guess that was because they knew what my answer was going to be.

"You are not taking me anywhere." I retorted, with a surprising amount of courage. Inside, my voice sounded strong and fierce, but when I spoke, it sounded small and fearful. Yeah, I was terrified.

"Well, if that's how it's gonna be." With that, they both advanced on me, but they had no rope or Chloroform, so it was just going to be me against them, no weapons. Uh oh.

Edward lunged for me and I swiftly moved out of his grasp and slid along the other side of the room. Jasper slowly turned and faced me, and I judged the distance from me to the door. I could probably make it if Jasper took one step to the right. As if he heard my thoughts, he automatically took a step forward, and then one to the right. Then he lunged. I ran for the door in an attempt to get away from Jasper, but I felt hands around my waist. Edward pulled me into the room and shoved me hard onto the bed. He turned me so that I was on my stomach and held my hands behind my back. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out some rope. I thrashed against him to try and get away but it seemed to push him harder. Jasper sat on my legs, but before Edward managed to move fully, I shoved my back upwards. My spine hit him square in the crotch and he cried out in pain. I then shoved backwards and pushed me and Jasper on the floor. Jasper landed on his back, and when I landed on him, I took all the air out of his chest. I rolled of him and stood up. I ran to the door and down the corridor. I heard Edward and Jasper yell for me when I heard a gunshot and I fell to the floor. I fell face first into the carpet because my hands were tied behind my back, and screamed in pain. I had been shot, and it felt like I had a thousand daggers in my left leg. I tried to turn over, but my legs were useless. They were paralysed. Now I know how Emmett felt. I heard footsteps walk to me, then they stopped. Someone crouched at the side of me and pulled roughly on my hair. My head was lifted up and I glared at the person holding me.

"Paybacks a bitch." I was shocked when I heard Emmett's voice in my ear. That was all I heard before unconsciousness enveloped me.

* * *

I woke up to someone roughly shaking my shoulder. I hoped that it was all a dream, and I was still at home, in my soft bed and dreaming careless dreams. I tried to open my eyes, but shut them immediately when I saw the image in front of me. I opened them again, not wanting to look at the scene in front of me, but I couldn't keep my eyes closed for very much longer. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a small camera on a tripod about 20 feet in front of me. I moved my eyes further up and saw that Jacob was behind the camera. I automatically shuddered and then looked around. I saw Emmett looking at me with an evil glint in his eyes. But that wasn't what had scared me most. He was dressed as Freddie Kruger, and at first I thought he was real. He had what looked like real blood all down his top, and his mask was seeping blood within the gashes. Next to him, sat Jasper. He was equally as terrifying. He was wearing a Scream outfit, blood included. I almost screamed, because it felt as if my worst nightmares where coming out to me. I turned my head in the opposite direction and instantly regretted it. Edward was at my right, with a sexy Zorro outfit on. Under any other circumstances, I probably would have flirted and tried to bed this man, but I was utterly terrified. I saw a large whip, sword and also a small dagger around his belt. I had a really bad feeling. I started crying because I thought of the amount of pain that was going to be involved in this.

I was shocked when I heard that someone else was in the room. I tried to turn round, but I was tied to a pillar in the middle of the room with my hands above my head, and ankles tied below me. I looked down and I was once again only in my underwear. But this time they were clean. They were black and they fit nicely, but the bra was a bit erm... revealing. Not exactly what you want when in a room surrounded by men. I was snapped out of my thoughts when someone cupped my left breast in their hand. I tired to turn and face them, but they were too far around for me to see them.

"If you don't remove your hand, I will personally make sure that you wont be able to have kids." I aimed for my most threatening voice I could muster, but it didn't work. Instead, the man behind me gripped at my breast harder and I yelped in both pain and pleasure. I then heard a sarky laugh that I recognised, and the voice sent chills down my spine.

"Oh Bella, your so much fun. Now, the reason I brought you here is so that you can make a small plea to your father. I have already told him that you are OK, but he needs to see you to know we mean business. Therefore, all you need to do is tell him to give into our demands if he wants to see you alive again. That's all." Sam walked in front of me and gave me a sheepish grin. "Oh, and before I forget. If you fuck this up, you will have to deal with Edward." I looked at Edward and he just simply winked. I wanted to gag. I looked back at Sam, and saw that he was wearing a Sweeney Todd outfit. It suited him well. He was vile, and probably wanting revenge. He also wasn't afraid of killing anyone. Just like Sweeney.

"Right, Bella, I want you to look into this camera and ask your father to meet our demands. Then you will be able to go clean up and put on clothes etc. Oh and you also need food, but you wont be getting any of that if you mess up." With that, Sam walked past me, kissed my cheek, then went to stand back in the corner where I couldn't see him.

I looked at the camera, and then at Jacob. I didn't know how to do this. I couldn't just say 'Oh daddy, I love you, please come help me...' I would sound like a failure. So instead, I will fight and hope its a live feed. Only one way to find out.

"I-Im r-r-ready..." I said impishly. I attempted to cry so that it would make this more believable, but all I could do is hope. I looked at Jacob and he nodded, indicating that he was recording. Here goes nothing.

"Dad, I know your worrying, but I'm fine. There names are Edward, Sam, Jasper, Emmett, Jacob and there are others-" Smack.

I felt a blow against my jaw. I cried out in pain and began crying and screaming. Someone, most likely Sam, placed a gag into my mouth to muffle the screams. I looked to the floor, but then I heard a deadly sound. The whip was let loose on the floor, and Edward was bringing it behind him. Shit. I was in for it. I turned my head away and screamed. _THWACK...THWACK...THWACK..._Holy fuck. I screamed and lashed out in pain, but it gave me no relief. Everyone was just laughing at me, watching as I was being tortured by Edward . And it was on camera. The recording light was still on, and I saw Jacob snickering from behind the camera. I had to focus less on the pain of the three strikes across my torso, one was very near my boobs, and instead I tried to removed the gag with my tongue. Sam saw what I was trying to do, so he let me out of the gag.

"Your all so masochistic. Torturing young girls. Do you have no shame?" As I said this, every pair of eyes was on me. I considered apologising, but the sting in my abdomen told me not too. Just then, a sharp knife was at my throat.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch, otherwise I will kill you right here. You know nothing about us, so why don't you fucking stop coming out with rat arsed comments and finish this goddamn thing, or else I will make sure you die a slow, yet extremely painful death." Edward growled into my ear, and I swear I almost came. God, what the fuck is wrong with me? I hate him, but sometimes I wish that his hands would be somewhere else, apart from either hitting me or around my neck. I was suddenly snapped into realisation by the feeling of a blade at my throat increasing in pressure. If I didn't say something soon, I was going to have my throat slit. I meekly nodded in a bid to relieve some tension, and it kinda worked. Edward lowered the knife back into his belt strap, then smacked me hard against the cheek. I whimpered in pain and muttered 'bastard' so low that he wouldn't hear.

"Right, try this again, but don't screw up-" Sam came up close in my face then, and whispered, "-or else." With that, he kissed me roughly on the lips and forced and entry into my mouth. His tongue probed my mouth and I reacted upon a whim. I bit down hard on his tongue, and I heard him yelp in pain. I bit down so hard that I could taste his blood on my tongue. I spat it in his direction and watched as his eyes went from pain to murder in under one tenth of a second. He grabbed the whip of Edward and lashed it out, as if attempting to intimidate me. I turned away, expecting another lash at my torso, but he had other plans. My bra was ripped of and my small breasts were out on display for all the lads to ogle at. It was so cold that my nipples went hard, and I bit back a groan. _THWACK! _The whip went straight across my left breast, and ended at my collarbone. I bit my tongue so I didn't scream, I didn't want to give him the satisfaction. _THWACK!_ Another whip to my breast, but this time it was to the right one. I couldn't avoid the scream that escaped my lips this time, and I even saw Emmett flinch as he heard it. I could hear the whip scraping along the ground, for a third hit, but I had had enough.

"OKAY!! Okay, I'll do it. Please, no more pain." I cried as all this came out, I was likely to pass out from the pain anytime soon, and I couldn't bare it. I looked up at Sam with tear stained eyes, and he looked satisfied. He nodded, then walked past me behind the pillar. I shivered as he passed me, and I saw that everyone was glaring at me lustfully. Please please please don't let me pass out now. I looked back up at the camera, and began my plea.

"D-Dad, please, I need your help. Just do as they say and everything will be fine. I-I'm so s-s-sorry." I couldn't bring myself to say anymore. It felt too demeaning.

"I dont know what else to say" I simply muttered, and then Jasper and Emmett walked towards me. I had no idea what they were going to do, and my eyes opened wide in shock when my feet were untied. Jasper stood holding my waist, staring at my breasts. I was going to comment at his ogling, but then I realised that I was in no position to argue, and I would most likely get beaten more. My hands were untied and I fell into Jasper's arms. I cried quietly and sobbed all the way back to the room. I didn't even have any energy in me to fight.

Jasper walked through the door to my room, and then just placed me on the bed. He squeezed my breasts and I winced in pain. So he began to massage them, and I didn't want him to stop. His hands were increasingly warm and soft, but he was an abductor. So, with that in mind, I slapped him square in the cheek. Instant regret. He slowly stood up straight, then began laughing like a mad man. Which didn't help when it was with the scream outfit. He pushed me onto the bed and began suckling on my breasts. I screamed in protest and his hand clamped over my mouth. I pulled at his hair, but he bit down hard on my left breast, and I screamed. He kneeled up on the bed and I kicked him in the crotch. He rolled off the bed and I pulled his jacket off him. I put it on quickly and ran through the unlocked door. I ran to the fire escape at the end of the corridor and began to descend the stairs. I was about to go down the third flight of stairs when I heard footsteps behind me. I looked back and saw Edward and Jacob running after me. I continued running until I came to the car park. I was lost and didn't know what else to do. I saw a shiny Silver Volvo and hid behind it. I waited patiently and saw Jacob walking in the opposite direction. But, that was bad. If that was just Jacob, then where...?

"Where's Edward?" I whispered aloud, mainly to myself.

"Look behind you..." His voice whispered in my ear, and I shivered in fear. I was about to scream when I was hit hard over the head and I fell unconscious.


	9. Chapter 8 What the?

**Chapter Eight: What the...?**

I knew this feeling to well. I was unconscious. Or just have been, but I tried to open my eyes and I had a large throbbing pain in my head. I slowly opened my eyes and began to cry. I knew that I was going to die one way or the other, and my escape attempts were making it even worse. But I didn't care, I wasn't giving up anytime soon. And I can tell they knew that. Because if they didn't, they wouldn't have chained my hands to a headboard of a bed, or made sure that my room was in the middle of the building with no windows. I looked around and almost screamed. James was sat on a chair, looking at me intensely and he was smirking. What was worse was the fact that he had a vampire outfit on. We all know vampires aren't real, but he had what I could only describe as steel fangs on, and they didn't have any blood on _yet_ but they looked as if they were sharp enough to pierce anything. I looked down at myself and saw that I had on a black training bra and some black three quarter jeans. I was glad I had clothes on, but I couldn't stop shaking, but I wasn't cold. I was shaking in fear. James seemed to realise my fear and came and sat on the end of the bed. I instinctively flinched away from him and he just laughed. He stroked my legs softly, and went higher up to my thigh. Uh-oh, no fucking chance. I twitched my legs and smacked him straight in the face with my foot. I pulled them back for a second try and I flung them forward, but James' hands painfully grabbed my ankles and looked at me angrily.

"You never learn, do you?" He was shaking his head as he said this, and he pushed my feet onto the bed.

He tied them to the bottom of the bed, then laid beside me on the bed. I couldn't move away from him because of my hands and feet being tied, so I turned my face away from him. The bed shifted, and I turned around, only to see that James was removing his cloak. He also had a belt full of weapons on, and pulled out a dagger. He put it beside his knee and shifted to put his body on top of mine. I screamed and cried, but nothing worked. Someone should have heard me by now, I felt a hand on my throat and I stopped screaming so I could get some air in my lungs. James lowered his head towards mine and I tried to turn my face away from him but he still had hold of my throat. I couldn't do anything and I was scared. He licked my left cheek from jaw to hairline and I cried out. He then began to move down to my jaw, and he began nipping at the skin. I thrashed around and suddenly his angry face was over mine.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, you should know what you want. I am only trying to relieve you of your sexual pressure. Dont make this hard for yourself." And with that, he kissed my lips.

He pulled away and as he did, I head-butted him. The throbbing in my head intensified, and James didn't fall to the floor like I wanted but his hands were removed from my throat. Instead, he grabbed the dagger and held it to my throat. I didn't dare move in case he slit my throat.

"Now, listen here you whore, do NOT fucking push me or else." With that, he sliced up my top with the dagger, and it revealed my breasts. I shivered in both fear and the cold, and I didn't like the look on his face at all.

I screamed as I realised what he was going to do, but no one came to help me. I had no chance. He lowered himself onto my left breast and began sucking at it. I wriggled about and he moved the blade higher and higher towards my throat. With his other hand he began massaging the right breast, and I couldn't do anything but scream. I cried out praying to God that someone would hear me. Well, they could all hear me but I wished that someone would save me at least. I am still a virgin and wish to remain that way until I meet someone I love.

James clamped a hand over my mouth to stop the screaming, but I cried and cried. If I ever get away from this, I am going to kill this man. _God please help me, send someone, anyone, just help me. Please!! _I couldn't do anything except pray. James moved his mouth from my left breast to my right, and he still had my mouth covered. He slowly lowered the dagger from my throat, and I breathed a small sigh of relief. But James looked at me and I realised that he had heard it. He thought my body was responding to him, but it wasn't. I shook my head and he just laughed at me. He trailed kisses down my stomach to my lower region, and I screamed into his hand. I know it did nothing, but I didn't care.

_THUD...BANG...BANG_

I automatically screamed because of the gunfire, and I felt James' body limp on top of mine. It was too much, so I faded into unconsciousness.

**Edward POV**

Oh my God! I can't believe they would ask me to do that. But I knew Sam was that masochistic that it wouldn't bother him. I would rather I do it than Quil or Embry. If Bella thought that I was bad, then she had met nothing yet. I needed to apologise to Bella, and I needed to do it soon.

What is wrong with me? I have never felt the need to apologise to anyone, but Bella stirred some weird feelings inside of me. She was the most beautiful girls that I have ever come across, and I had come across many girls. She had a fragile body with luscious curves and she was beautiful to everyone. When her small breasts popped out during her plea, I was sure that everyone was attempting to scoop their jaws off the floor. Well I definitely was, but she somehow needed someone to protect her. I felt complied to fill that role and I need to talk to her.

I set off towards Bella's room, that was placed to close to a fire escape, but I doubt she would ever know. What should I say to her? I couldn't just walk in and say 'Bella, I'm sorry for being such a masochistic bastard, but really I'm doing you a favour' could I? I needed to somehow work out a way to apologise properly, but how. As soon as I walk through the door, she would probably scream or cry, but she needed to know that I was sorry.

"!!"

I was brought out of my thoughts by one of the most soul splitting screams that I had ever heard. And there was only one person in this building that would feel the need to scream. Bella!

I automatically ran to the room where Bella was, but I couldn't get in when I tried the door. I slammed my shoulder into it and I saw Carlisle and Emmett rounding the corner. They cared for Bella, but I couldn't think about that now. I walked into the room and was horrified by what I saw. James was kissing Bella's stomach, very close to her intimate parts, and she was shaking with fear. I pulled out my stun gun, and saw Emmett doing exactly the same. We started shooting before the door even touched the wall, but when it did, we managed to hit him and not Bella. I watched as James' body went limp on top of hers and then she didn't move. Was she hurt? Why isn't she screaming or moving anymore?

I ran over towards her and watched as Carlisle and Emmett did exactly the same. Carlisle went straight to her neck to see if she was still alive whilst me and Emmett began untying her hands and legs. I looked up at Carlisle and he nodded, indicating she was alive.

"We need to move her as soon as possible, she has only fainted but I need to check her over." Carlisle was deeply concerned because everyone knows how sick James can be.

"I'll take her" Emmett slowly lifted Bella up into his arms bridal style, and I could only watch as Bella lay limp in his arms. I was going to kill James when he regains consciousness.

We all walked towards Carlisle's office and we saw many heads pop out of the doors to check what the commotion was about. They looked at Bella's limp form and just shrugged. I took of my jacket and put it over her torso so that she could have some privacy from the ogling lads, but it didn't fill my sense of protection. As we walked past Rosalie's room, she looked out of her door and her eyes fell to Bella. She then looked at me, Emmett and Carlisle and went ballistic. She launched herself at me and throttled me. Emmett passed Bella to Carlisle whilst he tried to pry Rosalie off me, but she wouldn't move. Emmett grabbed her by the waist and pulled her off me. I sighed in relief when her hands left my throat, but she just screamed at me.

"EDWARD! What the fuck did you do to her? Tell me NOW!" She was thrashing around in Emmett's arms, as if trying to get to me, but she had no chance.

"I saved her, from James! If I hadn't she would probably have been raped. Now move outta the way so we can make sure she is OK!" With that, I pushed past her and opened the door to Carlisle's office.

I made sure that the table in the centre of the room was clear and then put a blanket down on it so she wouldn't get too cold. I watched helplessly as Carlisle laid her down on the table and proceeded to check her over. She was beginning to regain consciousness whilst he was checking her, and I watched hesitantly as her eyes widened in shock. She was going to scream, but when she opened her mouth, Rosalie walked round to her.

"Bella, everything's fine. Your ok now. Edward saved you. Carlisle is checking up on you to make sure your not badly damaged." With that, Rosalie placed a soft kiss on Bella's cheek.

I longed to do the same action, but I would scare her. I mean, I attacked her at least twice, I tortured her and I help kidnap her. She wouldn't want to be with a monster like me. No one would. Carlisle spoke up and looked at Bella.

"Bella, would I be able to check your legs and ankles for damage?" He didn't want to invade her privacy, he was loyal.

Bella looked at him in confusion, but when she looked down at her body, realisation seemed to dawn upon her. She looked at her arms and felt her cheeks, then looked at us all. She eyed the shadow's nervously, as if expecting someone to pop out and shout 'BOO', but no one else was here apart from myself, Emmett, Rosalie and Carlisle. She thought long and hard about something, but then she realised that she had yet to answer Carlisle.

"S-sorry, s-sure, go ahead." Bella was extremely scared, but who would blame her.

Carlisle nodded and began to roll up her three-quarters, but because they were jeans, they wouldn't move far. He looked at me and I realised what he had to do.

"Bella, I'm going to have to remove your jeans, would that be OK?" Carlisle made sure to ask before he did anything. She meekly nodded in response.

I pulled out the dagger from my belt and slit her left jeans leg from calf to waist. I didn't go close to the skin, but she shivered when she watched the blade go close to her skin. I did the same with the right leg, and I was mesmerised.

Seeing Bella properly for the first time was unbelievable, and I couldn't help it as I felt my third member agree. She made me hard and she hadn't even properly touched me yet. God, I think im close to coming. I watched intently as Carlisle checked her over, he seemed happy and all with her physical appearance, but he doesn't like the way things are heading. He hear's about how everyone is sick of Bella putting up a fight or not doing as she's told, but if you were in her position would you not try and get away?

"Right, everything seems to be fine apart from a few bruises. You should be able to walk." Carlisle said in a clipped tone.

"Edward, can you take Bella back up to her room and Sam wants to talk to you and Emmett straight away." Rosalie said this with a lot of authority. But she was in charge of most people here, even the messengers.

I nodded and picked up an extremely frightened yet fragile looking Bella. As I walked up the stairs, I couldn't take my eyes off her face. She was absolutely stunning. Her face looked like it was carved from an angel, with luscious brown locks and deep brown eyes, I was under her charm in seconds. Emmett behind me realised that she was near naked and also cold, so he took off his shirt and passed it to Bella. I watched as her eyes widened in..._lust,_ as she caught sight of his muscles. Well, he was huge and spent every minute of every day in the gym. We walked into Bella's room and I saw that Rosalie had laid out a nice quilt and cushion for her, as well as some clothes for her to wear. I slowly placed her on her bed and walked away.

"No...d-don't l-leave..p-please" she was crying.

I turned my gaze back to her and swear my heart broke in pieces. She was sobbing, clutching Emmett's shirt and shaking in fear. I almost collapsed on the floor in tears with her.

"I'll be back soon, don't worry. Try and get some sleep." I smiled at her, and could tell that she thought I was one of the few friends she had here. How wrong was she?

Now its time to face the big bad wolf...literally.

Rate and Review Please!!!! Loves xx


	10. Chapter 9 Expectations

**Chapter Nine: Expectations**

**Edward POV**

I knew it was silly, but I didn't want to leave Bella on her own. She was small and fiesty, and everyone here was large, masochistic and killers. Well, everyone except from Rosalie and Carlisle. Well, Rosalie and Carlisle were like father and daughter and spent most of their time trying to make the lives of the captured a lot better. Everyone in this place had respect for everyone else, mainly because of the position they were in or the number of people that they have killed. So far, I have only killed 25 people, and every single one of these were low life's that raped, murdered and even tortured others, so we provided them with the same fate. But, why was Sam keeping Bella? She was neither a rapist, a murderer or a sick masochist and Sam was so far fetched with her it was unbelievable. We have been watching her for the past two years, and at first we were instructed to kill. Sure, simple job. A small heiress who's daddy would provide her with everything she ever wanted at the click of her fingers. She was a spoilt brat and needed to be shown that you need to make life worth living. But now, seeing Bella two years later, it just wasn't fair. She was used to giving money to charity and helping other people, not wasting money on alcohol and drugs like every other young person who's famous. I just can't see why Sam is so put out with her and it's driving me mad. The longer she stays here, the longer I have to become attached and she will get hurt more in the long run.

I tried thinking of a reason for Sam wanting Bella whilst I walked up the stairs to his office. The only reasonable explanation I could think of is money. Bella's dad is a billionaire, and he will pay anything for his daughter back. Simple. But I had a feeling there was something else. But I couldn't stick it, but it was continuously nagging me.

I knocked on Sam's door and realised Emmett was stood at the side of me. I didn't even remember him walking up here with me, but it looked like he was also in deep concentration. I tapped him on the shoulder just before the door opened, and I took in the face of one clearly pissed James. They must have give him the antidote for the stunners. Great, a lecture and a fucking fight. Halle-friggin-lujah.

I walked into the centre of the room alongside Emmett and stood there looking at the back of Sam's chair. What the fuck was he playing with us for? I was getting frustrated and was about to voice my anger when the chair slowly began to turn. I swear my stomach dropped when I watched as Sam...wasn't there. What the fuck? Where the hell is Sam? As if to answer my question, I felt someone crack me over the head with the handle of a gun and fell to the floor in pain. I opened my eyes and saw that Emmett was exactly the same. But he was out cold. James had obviously got his revenge then. I attempted to stand up but cried out in pain when someone put a foot in the centre of my spine. I was pushed to the floor and couldn't move at all. Why the fuck was all this happening?

"Well, well, well...look who we have here. Its the failure's Emmett and Edward. Oh Edward looks rather pissed. But its unjust. It is I that should be pissed. I was betrayed-" he stopped to kick me in the ribs. Shit that hurt. "- and I was disappointed. Tut tut Edward, you should know by now that when I say punish someone, I mean SCAR them!" Kick. I was definitely going to have a bruise. Sam came up in my face and lifted me up with my hair.

"Now why oh why do you think its clever to disobey me? Huh? I don't find it amusing at all. And do you know what happens to people who disobey me?" Yes, I knew. Jared.

As if to fulfill my assumption, I was bound and gagged and thrown into the basement downstairs. This exact room was where Bella had made her plea and I had to 'punish' her if she didn't comply. Well, she should have learnt by now what happens when you fuck up.

Emmett was thrown at the side of me and he looked at me with a 'what the fuck?' expression. I was about to tell him that we were to deal with Jared, but the devil himself stole the spotlight.

Jared walked over towards me and Emmett, along with Jacob at his side. Both sporting crowbars and branding irons. Holy shit dude! Fucking scarred. We were going to be fucking scarred with cattle irons.

**Bella POV**

I can't believe everyone left me. No one was here to comfort me and I hated it. I was still in the room that I was in when James 'attacked' me, but I'm not chained. I put on the clothes that was set out for me, and was glad when I saw a black hoodie and some flared jeans. They were just right and they were also warm. I wanted to know where about in the building I was and I needed to find out soon. I was sick of this place and once I got out, I am going to kill everyone apart from Carlisle and Rosalie. Im still undecided about Edward because I like him, but he is a jackass who tortures people. Im split in the middle. Half of me wants to take him with me and fuck his brains out when we get to safety, the other half think '_Well he killed people who most likely had families and were loved, and he is a sick twat.'_And I don't know which side to agree with. And it scares me.

I walked over to the door and checked to see if it was open. I twisted the knob, and..._Click._No way, it was open. I stook my head out of the door slowly and looked left to right. I slowly eased out the door and saw a guard. He was asleep and close to the fire exit. He looked completely out of it and I took my chance. I looked on his belt and saw a stun gun, a set of keys and a walkie talkie. I took all three and went out of the fire exit. I only had to go down two flights of stairs. I went to the car park and clicked the unlock button on the key fob. I looked around for the flashing lights and my eyes widened at what I saw. It was a black jeep with spinners and a flame vinyl. It was gorgeous. But the only problem was that I had to walk over to the other side of the car park. I looked around and saw that no one was here, so I began running. I got about 3 cars away when I heard a door slam open and an alarm set off. A voice was over the tannoy and I shit myself.

"BELLA! Get back here NOW!!"

I screamed because of how close it sounded and pushed my legs faster. I got to the car and opened the door. I put it into drive and drove straight for the exit. I got to the gates and saw that they were beginning to close, so I did the only thing that I could think of. I sped up. I went to 100 mph and made it out of the gate in seconds. It scrapped the roof but it didn't touch anywhere else. The walkie talkie began to make a noise and I saw that there was a 'recieve' button. I pressed it to see what they were saying.

"How the fuck did she escape. Paul you were meant to watch her, right get after her. She has took Paul's car and gun. Right-" it went silent and I could hear whispering in the background, "- what? She took the..." He began laughing menacingly, then I heard him again. Sam's voice came through the speaker and I shit myself because of the menace behind his words.

"Bella, if you do not get your arse back to base now, I will make sure to purposely torture you in every way possible and kill you myself. Running is only going to make the consequences worse. You have 10 seconds to respond otherwise I wont be responsible for anyone's actions."

I looked at the walkie talkie and saw there was a 'talk' button. I pressed it and held the walkie talkie close to my mouth.

"You really think your going to get me. You must be mad. As soon as I get away from here im going to the nearest police station and you should expect cops on your asses within the next half an hour. It was nice meeting you all by the way."

With that, I threw the walkie talkie back on the seat and drove faster. I followed the long road towards the city. I swerved around traffic and avoided all police cars. I looked at the clock on the dash board and saw that it was 11.32pm. Fuck, there was going to be a lot of cops around tonight. I looked in the rear view mirror and screamed. I turned to the back to make sure my eyes weren't decieving me and screamed louder.

"Last chance Bella. Take it or leave it."

I looked at the 20 SUV's behind me and began crying. I pushed the gas pedal further down and sped up to 120 mph. I saw 3 bikes pulling up beside me and saw a dirt trail about 10 feet ahead. I braked hard before I got to it and watched as the bikes flew forward. I turned onto the dirt trail and looked in my rearview mirror. No one was behind me so I sped up and followed the trial. I just hoped that I was lucky.

Rate and Review Please People!! Loves xxx


	11. Chapter 10 Chase

**Author Note: **I would like to say a massive thanks to _rawrrawr1 _for pointing out to me that the story was missing chapter five. I am so sorry people and would like to thank you all for reading. Please keep reading and reviewing please!! Loves xx

**

* * *

****Chapter 10: Chase**

**Bella POV**

Dear God. Why can't they just let me be? I still had my walkie talkie on me and I saw a light flashing on top of it. I looked at it and pressed receive.

"Bella. Last time of warning. Come back NOW otherwise you won't be able to see daylight tomorrow. And if you get off lightly, you will have to deal with Jared. And that isn't something you want." Sam's voice was so menacing that I almost pissed myself. I could imagine him crushing the walkie talkie in his hand as he said this.

I looked up ahead and saw a small bikers cafe. I sped up towards it and drifted to the back of the cafe. I saw people popping their heads out of windows and exiting the cafe to look at me. I jumped out of the cab with the walkie talkie and gun in hand and went inside the cafe. I walked up to a group of bikers and pointed the gun at one of them. He looked at me worriedly and then back at the gun. His hands came up slowly as if to surrender. Someone to my left moved for the gun so I kicked him in his lower region. I pointed the gun back at the big hairy biker and spoke.

"Look, I'll trade. Give me the keys to your bike and you can have the Jeep. I just need a bike." As I said this I lowered the gun. He suddenly threw some keys on the table and I picked them up. I took a helmet and ran outside. I put the helmet on and looked for the bike. I saw the man come outside and I threw him the keys. He caught them and pointed at the bike at the side of him. It was a beast. was an RX PRO 36 250cc in black and it was absolutely perfect. I shouted thanks through the helmet and raced through the trees again.

I set off towards the city and came out on the main road. I felt a vibration in the walkie talkie receiver and pulled over to listen to what they were saying. I took off the helmet and picked up the walkie talkie from my pocket.

"-changed vehicles. There was a man in the jeep but he's no longer a problem. Get her found, she cant get anywhere near town." I began crying. They killed someone because of me. Dear Lord.

"Found her. She has a bike" As soon as I heard this, I heard the roaring of an engine. I looked behind me and saw a large black SUV coming at me fast. I put the helmet back on and quickly set the bike off. I jumped on and sped off down the road. I didn't realise this man's voice, so he must be another man who works for Sam. I had a gut feeling that he wasn't going to be a 'nice' one either.

I sped down the road as fast as the bike could go, but it wasn't fast enough. I looked in the mirror and saw a large black SUV about 20 feet behind me. I pulled the throttle back further, but the bike began to slow. I looked at the petrol gauge, and saw that there was no bloody gas in it. How bloody cliche? I pulled over to the embankment near the road edge and swiftly jumped off the bike. I ran into the woods, pulling off my helmet as I ran. I chucked it onto the floor behind me and flinched when I heard four car doors slam. Four people? Great. I ran for the trees and thanked the heavens that I was wearing black clothes. I hid behind a tree and saw four men scouring the woods looking for me. I didn't see any faces because it was so dark, so I just saw outlines. None of them looked familiar so I was really scared. I had the urge to run, but I had a feeling that if I tried, I would most likely get found and hurt. I climbed the tree that I was next to silently and perched on a thick branch.

I looked down at the floor and could tell that I wasn't far up. If I jumped, I would probably land on someone's shoulder, but I had no intention of such a thing. I made sure that my legs and arms were suitably close and watched as the four men moved further and further away. I looked around and saw another two SUV's pulling up. Great. I heard about 8 doors slam and almost screamed when someone was stood with their back against my tree. I clamped my hand over my mouth to make sure that I didn't scream and breathed in silently through my hands.

"Bella. Come out, come out wherever you are." I heard Seth's voice moving throughout the forest.

I shook violently in fear as the man pushed off the tree and walked in the opposite direction to the others. I looked to see which direction he was heading in, and saw the city about 2 minutes away. I looked around the tree and saw no-one else standing close. I decided to try my luck and slowly eased out of the tree. I put my feet softly on the ground and held still to see if anyone heard me. No one has. I let out a sigh of relief then, realising my mistake, put a hand over my mouth. I heard people moving in this direction and took my chance. I ran for my life, literally.

"She's here" "Get her" Get back here now" "Gotcha"

I heard several people notice my appearance, and one caught my attention most.

"Ring a ring of Rosie's" Who was this?

"Pocket full of posie's" The voice was getting closer and closer.

"Ashes, ashes" Oh no, I knew the last bit, and didn't like it. I ran faster and was about to emerge from the trees...

"We all fall down" Shit. As predicted, I fell into the wet bracken. Luckily no one saw me, so I crawled underneath a nearby bush. I looked around at the men and saw that they were confused.

"Where is she?" They all muttered at the same time. It was rather funny how they did it.

I saw some boots near my face and pushed myself further back into the bush. As I did, I rolled into the street. I hung back and slowly looked around, good no one was near. I stood up and moved into a nearby alleyway. I looked forward and saw it was a dead end. For crying out loud. I slowly turned on my heel and froze. A man was in the alleyway with me, but he wasn't just any man. He was a Mafia man. He had rather large muscles and mid-length hair tucked behind his ears. He wore a mouldy green top and black trousers, and had large combat boots on. He smiled at me playfully and took a step towards me. I took an automatic step back. We continued this process until I hit the wall. As I got to the wall, I put my arms to my side. He continued walking forward, and I looked on in horror as he put his hands on either side of my face so I couldn't move. I wanted to scream, I needed to scream, but I couldn't. I gulped hard and blanched when a his fingers trailed up to my cheek. I turned my head away from him and he whispered in my ear.

"Did you enjoy your little freedom? I sure did. Why? Well, because as soon as we get back to base, I will make sure that you get your punishment."

With that, he licked my earlobe and grazed it. I went to kick him in the crotch but he caught my knee. He hoisted me up onto his hips with my legs and I turned to him, shocked at his movements. I heard him laugh menacingly, then he shifted his position, so I could feel his....dear lord, have these men never seen a woman before? He put his hand over my mouth and began kissing my neck and jaw. I cried and whimpered, but it didn't help. I was about to scream when he removed his hand and forcefully kissed me, just like Sam did. So, like last time, I bit on his tongue, hard. He cried out in pain and I moved my legs from his waist, then I pushed him away and he staggered backwards. He spat out some blood on the floor and look at me murderously. It was even more deadly then Edwards, and that was something. He walked over to me and grabbed my throat and pinned me against the wall. I gasped for air, but he wouldn't let go, so I spat in his face. He released my throat and I collapsed to the floor, crying. I attempted to crawl away from him, but he roughly grabbed my hair and dragged me back. He kicked me in the ribs when I was still on the floor, and I screamed in pain. He dropped to the floor and put a hand over my mouth. He sat next to me and rolled me over to my side so that I was in his lap. He pulled out a knife and held it against my throat. I stopped moving and screaming immediately.

"Right! That's ebough messing around! Stand up slowly and don't attempt to run, otherwise I will kill you. I don't care if Sam gave me specific orders." With that, he released me and pushed me further down the alley.

I slowly stood up and stumbled, and my legs moved forward on their own accord. I was about to turn around when I felt something breeze past my face. I instinctively ran out of the alleyway and onto the street, towards the cafe. I was about 10 metres away when 3 bikes and 2 SUV's came at me from down the street. I froze to a halt and they suddenly all stopped. The doors of the SUV's opened and I saw Jasper and Jacob, along with other men I didn't know. I slowly walked backwards, making sure my eyes were still on the people in front of me, especially Jacob and Jasper. I was close to the alley where that man was attacking me, and as I turned to look down the alleyway, someone ragged my hair back and held a knife to my throat.

"I warned you bitch! Didn't I? Huh. I told you not to run otherwise I would kill you. And I intend to do that." I felt the blade be pressed against my neck with increasing pressure.

"Jared. Remember what Sam said. He wants Bella alive. Just knock her out and we will head back to base." Jacob sounded like he was trying to reason with Jared, but that didn't work much, it made him more angry.

He pulled me harder against his chest, and my butt was firmly placed against his manhood. As Jared pulled me against his chest, I felt the stun gun at my left side of my waistband. I slowly moved my hands towards the gun, so I didn't attract any unnecessary attention. I picked up the gun, and pointed it at his dick. He had it coming, and he needed to know what it was like to feel pain. I pulled the trigger of the gun and instantly felt the blade from my neck disappear, along with the body behind me. I looked to the floor and saw Jared with a murderous glare on his face, whilst knocked out. I turned back to Jacob and Jasper, and they both looked severely pissed. I was definitely in for it now.

**Jasper POV**

Oh my God. Did she just shoot Jared? I was well and truly pissed know. Not only had she stole Paul's gun, Jeep and walkie-talkie, but she had the audacity to shoot Jared. She was idiotic and moronic, as well as completely delusional to think she could escape us. And she was even more dumb to think she would get off lightly for shooting Jared in his dick. Good grief, I feel sorry for her when he gets his hands on her. Now, to the bigger question at hand. What the fuck did this girl think she was doing? She looked at me and Jacob, both holding a gun, but she wouldn't be able to see what type they were. But right now I wish they were proper ones, not stun guns. I wanted to kill the bitch for being so stupid. Bella started backing away from us slowly, and it was making me even more angry.

"Bella. Do NOT move. We will shoot you. Stop right there bitch." I was getting really angry, and so was Jacob.

She just looked back at me, took a couple more steps back and turned her head to the side. Holy shit. She saw the cafe within the trees. And we couldn't go in there with gun's blazing. Aha. What she didn't realise is that Sam and Paul was on the other side of the street, behind her. She was in for it now.

**Bella POV**

I knew I needed to run, and soon. But after receiving the threat from Jasper, I was a little worried. I kept walking slowly back, and was trying to get as close to the cafe as possible. I saw through the window and saw that it was closed, but the lights were left on. I think no one else noticed this because they would have got me by now. I took another step back and got a tingly feeling. Like the feeling you get that someones behind you. I knew that someone was behind me, but I wasn't going to see who it was. I had a feeling that when I did, I would most likely get forced to the ground and taken back. So, stupidly I ran.

I ran for my life. I heard people calling my name, but I didn't stop running. I turned down random streets in an attempt to get as far away from them as possible. I heard footsteps behind me and ran faster. I turned left down an alleyway and hid behind a bin. I held my breath when I saw Jacob and another man walk past and stopped right beside the bin. I didn't dare breathe. They looked around, but didn't see me in the shadows. They continued down the alley and ran right. I stood up and ran to the end of the alley and turned left, trying to get into the main city. It was a rather long alley, but when I got halfway down, I saw a mesh fence. This cannot be happening. I looked back up the alleyway and saw Seth and Sam coming down with guns drawn. I turned back to the fence and began climbing. I got about 4 feet from the top when someone grabbed my ankle and threw me down to the floor. I landed square on my back, but my head didn't hit the ground. As soon as my back touched the floor I began kicking and screaming, trying to get them away from me. Seth just laughed and tied my legs together. I thrashed and screamed, and Sam had enough. He pointed the gun at my chest and I shut up immediately. I knew he wasn't messing around, because unlike the others, he had a real gun. Just like the ones I had used to kill my rescuers in the van. I stopped moving and laid there, motionless. He didn't say a word, he just looked me right in the eye. I stared at the gun in his hands.

Seth tied my hands together and gagged me, he then picked me up by my hair and threw me over his shoulder. I struggled as he walked back down the alley, but he didn't take much notice. I could see that we were close to the city, and I cried because I had come so close, yet so far. I was dropped on the ground and my legs were untied. I was confused at first, but then they put a blindfold on me. I was pushed in a car, and someone tied my hands to the handle above my head, so I couldn't move.

"I won't be able to save you from Jared now." Sam laughed menacingly. What does he mean 'save me from Jared'?

No one said anything else after that. They all sounded exhausted and like they were catching their breathe, and I was doing the same. But my heartbeat was doing double time because of the fear in my body. I knew now that no one was going to let me off lightly or keep me unguarded from now on. I was most likely going to be locked in a room in the middle of the building, chained to the bed and floor, just so I can't escape. I began crying and I couldn't stop. I missed my family and friends, and I wanted to go home. Why do I always have to live in a nightmare?

Ooooh what you think?? Rate and Review please! Loves xx


	12. Chapter 11 Learn From Your Mistakes

**AN: Ok people, I know its been forever since I updated, but thats because my parents took the laptop of me and only gave it me back yesterday. However, I have been working on it over the holidays and have also come up with some other ideas. So like always, heres your update. Read and Review people.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven: Learn From Your Mistakes**

**Bella POV**

I couldn't see anything, and I knew that was the idea. I could tell that we were moving to a different location, because we had been travelling for over 2 hours now. Well, it certainly felt like that. It only took me 10 minutes to get to the bikers cafe alone. I couldn't cry anymore because my tears had dried out, but I bet I looked disgusting. My hair was matted from mud, my cheeks were covered in blood, and I had mud all over my clothes. Not to mention my hair must be greasy, my eyes red roar and lip scarred. I had been biting my lip now for the past hour because of nerves, fear and planning. I was nervous because we were heading to a new location, and we were most likely going to be in the middle of a forest or something again. I feared for my life yet again, and I was also scared of what Jared was going to do to me. I had warning from both Seth and Sam about Jared, and from what I gathered, I was going to be permanently scarred both physically and mentally. I was also planning my escape. I knew I wouldn't be able to escape anytime soon, because a) we were travelling in a car, most likely on a highway, and b) I have no idea where we are going, so I won't have a clue where to go.

Whilst we were driving, I tried to sleep over and over again. But I couldn't because my hands were tied to a roof handle (**AN: I'm not sure that its called that, but its them handles above the door in a car**) and it was too awkward. I needed sleep because all the energy had been drained from my body because of the adrenaline. But all that disappeared when I met Jared in the alleyway and knew I wasn't going to get anywhere fast. I didn't even have it in me to fight anymore, and that wasn't right. My body felt all jelly-like and my breathing was laboured. Just like whenever I was near Edward.

Edward...I need to thank him. Well, in a way. He was one of the weirdest guys on the planet. First, he tried to kill me because I spat at him, then he stops me from escaping, then he tries to kill me AGAIN, then he stops me from escaping AGAIN then he saves my virtue from James. What the fuck was wrong with him? To him I am most likely just a big pain in the arse that is most likely going to be shot sometime soon. But, why the hell does he save me from James? He was so weird! I can understand the whole stopping me from escaping part because if I get away, he's most likely going to get killed for not doing his job right, but why the hell did he save me? That doesn't make sense at all. Men are so strange! It was quite clear that he wouldn't save anyone else from a sexual assault, he probably has done it to someone else, so why was I so special? God all this thinking is giving me a huge headache.

I tried to rub my temple, but I heard a metal clank and had a shooting pain across my wrists. What the fuck? I pulled again, cried out in pain, and felt metal press against my veins. Handcuffs? Oh my fucking God! When did they handcuff me? I couldn't be sure of the handcuffs because I couldn't see a damn thing, but I was still pissed. God I hate these people. I screamed in frustration and was met by a piercing blow to my ribcage. God that hurt like a bitch! I screamed in pain, rage and frustration and was handed another blow, but this time it was straight to the temple. Cue the blackness in 3...2...1.

**Sam POV**

Finally, that bitch had been shut up. She was giving me such a headache with the screaming, and the fact that we were about to board a plane didn't make things any better. One thing I hate is overly paid kids who think they can have what they want when they want. And another was flying. I loathe flying and the fact that I had to endure a 2 hour plane ride wasn't lightening my mood. I'm glad Bella was shut up then otherwise I would have shot her straight between the eyes, and I didn't want that to happen. Yet. Scratch that, I actually didn't want to kill Bella, she had potential. She could even rival the skills of Jasper and that's gotta count for something. She had the balls of a fucking boxer, and she was sly and silent as well. I mean, she does have brains, but she doesn't use them to her advantage. If she did, then she would have known that Jared was not a guy that you mess with. But no, she has to piss him off and almost get herself killed, twice. I'm guessing no one informed her of his reputation. Speaking of the sadistic cunt, I better make sure he's alright. I picked up the phone and punched his number in. He better be there.

"What?" Oh yes, he was severely pissed.

"Now, that isn't a way to speak to your boss is it? Or brother for that matter. Now what do you plan on doing with Bella?" God he was irritating. He was like a male version of Bella.

"Why the fuck do you wanna know?" If he was in front of me right now, I would most likely shoot his sorry arse.

"Because you work for me and I have a plan." Let's see if he'll take the bait.

"What plan? And why is Bella involved?" Yup, he took the bait. Now let's real him into the net.

"You will find out soon enough! Now, what room are you gonna use?" There was a total of 13 rooms in this establishment specifically designed for this type of situation. But one was completely off limits. Edward's room.

"Room 13, right after you arrive." Oh my Lord. Why was he using Edward's room? I guess he messed him up badly for him to agree to use his room. Fuck.

"Holy shit dude. What the fuck did she do? Shoot you?" She has got to have done something bad otherwise he wouldn't have chosen Room 13.

"She tazered my fucking balls dude, and bit my tongue. So the bitch needs to pay." Wow. This bitch was stupid. She really did not know how masochistic he could be. If Bella did know, she would have most likely followed his every command.

"Holy fuck. Right we will be there in about three hours. Oh and another thing, no binds. I wanna see how skilled she is. And don't damage her too much, I wanna keep this one." I clicked the phone shut and audibly growled in frustration.

Why did Bella have to be so stupid? She was fucking insane to mess with Jared. I can't believe she wasn't told by someone. I'm surprised Emmett didn't open his big mouth. But Bella should surely have some common sense. Speaking of the devil, she's coming too now. Let's test her knowledge shall we?

**Bella POV**

Holy mother of pearl. I always seem to wake up with a throbbing headache or a pain somewhere in my body. But today I had both. I had a massive headache and most likely a broken rib from that punch.

"-damage her too much. I wanna keep this one." What the fuck? Who was Sam on the phone too? None of this was making any sense and even trying to figure that out made my head throb worse. I groaned in pain and instantly regretted it. I shivered when I heard Sam's voice fill the eerie silence.

"Morning gorgeous. Have a nice nap?" Is it just me, or do all these men seem delusional? How did Sam expect me to reply when I had a disgusting rag in my mouth and was handcuffed to the inside of a car? I urged to punch these guys in the face, but my hands were tied, literally. However, I think Sam noticed I had a retaliation because he snapped his fingers and the gag was removed from my mouth. Finally. My blindfold was removed and I breathed a sigh of relief. But not before I looked at my surroundings. I could tell that Seth was driving and Sam was sat in the front passenger seat. But when I looked to my left I was shocked and lost for words. Was I seeing straight?

"L-Lau-Laurent?" My voice was barely audible because of the shock.

"Bella, I see you recognise my partner in crime. He got all the information for me." Oh my God. I was betrayed by my bodyguard?

"You-You traitor. How could you do this to me? I swear when I get out of this I will kill you." I was so angry that I didn't realise that we had pulled over.

"Oh I'm so scared. Please, save the bullshit for someone who cares." He said nonchalantly. He exited the car with an amused expression and began laughing to himself. Ugh! I am going to kill everyone when I get out of this.

I heard my door open and I automatically moved away. I couldn't get far because of my tied hands but I still moved. I looked towards the front of the car and saw Sam walking off towards a plane. Oh fucking great. I felt someone grab my wrists and turned my attention to the side of me. I saw Seth's evil grin when he rubbed his hands up and down my arms. He stopped at my wrists and began undoing my handcuffs. When they unlocked, I moved my hands away from his grasp, but he forcefully pulled them back, in an attempt to get me out of the car. No chance. I yanked my hands back and he fell on top of me with a thud. He knocked all the air out of me and began biting my neck. I couldn't move because I was wedged between him and the seat. Just what I need. I moved my left hand from his grasp and poked him straight in the eyes. He grunted and lifted himself on his elbows and I punched him straight in the nose. I heard a satisfying bone crunch and he yelped in pain. I watched in shock when Seth brought his left fist and it connected with my left eye. I screamed in pain and kicked him square in the crotch with as much force as I could muster. He screamed in pain and fell onto the floor. I didn't hesitate to exit the SUV and I ran towards the trees. I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard a gunshot and instinctively raised my hands. It wasn't long before someone forcefully grabbed my wrists and pushed them behind my back. I winced in pain when I felt the grip tighten and then a click of handcuffs was heard. I lashed out with my legs and got the behind the knee of the man holding me.

I began to continue running for the trees but was confused when I was spun around. I suddenly found myself face to face with a very pissed off Sam who was holding a smoking gun. Fantastic. I spat in his face (not a good idea) and stood on his toe. He let me go and I backed off slowly. I looked him straight in the eyes and saw one of the most murderous glares I had ever seen. He saw me looking and wiped my saliva of his face and flicked it on the floor. He looked back up at me and one of the most evil smirks played across his face. I shit myself, almost, and began running backwards. He ran after me and it wasn't long before he grabbed my hair and slammed me onto the hood of the SUV. I felt my nose break and cried out in pain. I felt his hand in my hair tighten and I was yanked upwards. His mouth was uncomfortably close to my ear and I shivered when I heard his pissed tone.

"You should know by now not to mess with me. You just made one of the biggest mistakes in your life, Bella Swan." Then he bit down on my ear. I cried out and felt his teeth at my neck. He bit down hard and I went to kick him in the crotch. He saw my plan and pulled my foot up high above my head. I fell straight down onto the floor and landed on my wrists. God did that fucking hurt. I tried to get up but his hand came to my throat and I gasped for air. His grip got tighter and tighter and I soon fell into unconsciousness again.

**Sam POV**

_Don't Kill Bella! Don't Kill Bella! Don't Kill Bella!_

This mantra was running all through my head whilst I was throttling Bella. I didn't seem to have it in me to let go. I felt strong arms wrap around me and wrench Bella away from me. Laurent grabbed me and pulled me away from Bella, and Seth scooped her up in his arms, bridal style. I walked away from them both in an attempt to calm myself down. It took every fibre of my being to not shoot her right between the eyes in that very second, but she had a purpose to fulfill. I took a big breathe of air and turned towards Laurent and Seth. They both looked worried and concerned, but I just walked past them and onto the plane. I went up the stairs and saw Jasper preparing the cabin for us. He was preparing for the flight and we were about to set off anytime now.

I turned around to the sofa's on the private jet and saw Seth walking in with Bella. Oh no. I wasn't finished with her yet.

"No. My room." Seth's eyes temporarily widened at my order, but he shrugged his shoulder's and walked into my quarters. I looked back at Laurent and punched him straight in the face.

"Don't you ever interrupt my business again. If you do it again, I will kill you!" I saw blood trailing down from his cheek, but I couldn't care less.

I walked towards my room and brushed past Seth, who was holding Bella's clothes in his hands. Time to play.

* * *

**OK people, did you like? I want at least one more review before my next update, and you wont be disappointed, I promise you that. Now people, Review!!!! (love you all xx)**


	13. Chapter 12 Plane Journey

**AN: Since I got so many lovely reviews from readers, I decided to put up the next chapter. You will love this one! I would like to say a huge thanks to **_Rubberband11_, **and **_SleepyMe1 _**for their reviews. **

_ - _**You shall find out very soon, don't worry. I know I'm evil XD**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything Twilight (although I wish I did) and all the loveliness that is Twilight was created by the extremely talented Stephenie Meyer!! Love her soooo much!!!**

**Now people...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Plane Journey**

**Bella POV**

I woke up to the engine of a plane, and it confused me. When did I get on a plane? Better question, who was I on a plane with? Oh. I remembered what happened in the car before we arrived here, and I knew that was why I was in so much pain now. I sat up and stretched my muscles, and winced in pain. I could see bruises all over my body, all different shapes and sizes. A few were hand prints and the majority were fists, but some where from when I fell over. I looked around and was astonished by what I saw. It was like I was in a 5* suite in a hotel. The bed was huge, soft and comfortable. The carpet was light blue and plush, and the decor was all themed around the ocean. So that explained the bright blue bed then. It was absolutely stunning.

I was brought out of my reverie by someone exiting the en-suite bathroom. When I saw that it was a half naked Sam, I both shook in fear and pleasure. I swear I almost came as well. God he was hot. His muscles were huge and defined, and he was also wet, which didn't help the overwhelming hormones. I realised I was naked and pulled the duvet up to cover myself, which made him smile. I sat in shock when he sat on the bed and moved towards me.

He ran his hand up and down my arms and I flinched. He grabbed them roughly and pulled me towards him. My face turned towards him in horror and my mouth hung agape. He took no hesitation in forcefully shoving his tongue in my throat and I cried out in pain as his hands got tighter and tighter. The kiss was filled with so much anger and possessiveness that I didn't want it to end, but I held firm and re-enacted my actions from the first time. I bit his tongue. He yelped in pain and smacked me hard across the face. There goes another bruise. He kneeled up and grabbed some rope from the side of the bed. No fucking way. I punched him repeatedly and froze when I saw a .22 caliber (**AN: If thats what they are called**) in my face. I gulped hard and kept still whilst he tied my hands to the headboard. I breathed a sigh of relief when he put the gun down and shivered from the cold. The duvet was removed from me and I instinctively coiled to gain body heat. I huddled myself up into a ball to hide myself away from Sam and saw that he had lust filled eyes. I screamed when he began to advance on me, but realised there was no one here to save me. Not like last time. I was still screaming and felt a heavy hand clamp down on my mouth. Sam's husky voice whispered in my ear and I sat in horror.

"Do NOT make this any harder that it has to be. I don't want to hurt you. I am leaving that for Jared." He then sucked my earlobe into his mouth and I shivered with desire.

His lips trailed down my neck and collar bone and I began kicking and thrashing. He got closer and closer to my pert breasts and I screamed into his hand and shook my head no. He didn't take any notice and I was soon enveloped in a warm moisture covering my left nipple. I moaned in desire and he noticed. He removed his hand from my mouth and I whimpered when I felt his tongue circle my nipple. His other hand caressed my right breast and I couldn't move. I watched warily as Sam moved away from me slowly, with his hands trailing down my thighs and eventually reaching my ankles. I should have expected what would happen, but I still shrieked in shock when he yanked my legs out from underneath me so I was laid on the bed. Before I could even move, he straddled me so that I was immobile from the waist down. Great. He kneeled up on the bed and reached to get some more rope, so I took the chance and kicked him in his manhood. He fell to the floor doubled over in pain, and I began fidgeting trying to remove the rope. I had successfully wiggled my right hand out of the rope, and began untying my left hand. I managed to undo it before Sam stood up, but acted like they were still tied, so I held onto the rope. When he looked at me, he had one of the biggest evil smirks I have ever seen. Oh shit. I tried to pull my knees up quick enough, but he was faster. He leaped at me and punched me straight in the jaw. I definitely heard a crack, and first I thought it was my jaw, but when I saw him wince in pain, I realised it was his knuckles. Holy fuck. I didn't feel any pain because it was so painful that it was numb, but I had a feeling that when I did feel it, I would most likely need a lot of morphine. He went for another punch, but I thrust my left hand around his throat and threw him to the floor. I jumped on him and almost choked him. I would have succeeded if he didn't bend my wrist back until I released my hand. I screamed in pain when he didn't let go, but he pushed harder and harder. I heard a snap, and saw the bone in my wrist at an odd angle. Great, he broke my fucking wrist. I punched him in the nose with my right hand, and was pleased when I saw definite disfiguring in his nose. I jumped up from him and grabbed the gun. I turned it on him and he momentarily froze, but then he moved forwards.

"Sam, don't fucking move!" I warned him, because I certainly wasn't fucking around here, but he just laughed and continued forward.

He was about two feet away from me when I pulled the trigger. I looked at his chest and saw no blood. So where did I shoot him? I watched in amusement as he looked at his shoulder and raised his right hand to it. He lightly touched it, and when he pulled away, it was covered in blood.

"I'll get you for that, bitch." He fell to the floor and blood pooled around him.

I ran to the dresser and pulled on some clothes, because there were at least two men out their, and I wasn't chancing another sexual attack. I pulled on a plain black top and some jogging bottoms. I picked up the gun and froze when I heard the door open. I turned slowly, but before I could see anyone, I felt a pain in my leg. I looked down and saw that it was a paralysing bullet. I fell to the floor and was in kissing distance of Sam. I couldn't even move to see who shot me, but I felt a rag get pushed to my mouth. I thought he was going to gag me, but when a sickly sweet aroma filled my airway, I forgot about everything and fell into a deep slumber.

**Seth POV**

We heard a gun shot, and Bella stopped screaming, so we thought Sam had killed her. But when he never exited his room, we got worried. I looked over to Laurent and he looked just as worried. Surely she couldn't have shot him. But, it was hard to tell, because Bella had shot Emmett and Jared, so why wouldn't shoot Sam. I had THE feeling, and I didn't like it. You know the one where you cant tell something bad has happened, or it didn't go according to plan, and someones life could be at stake, well I had that feeling. And before I even registered my actions, I had got up and walked over to Sam's room. I could hear someone moving around, opening and closing draws, and trying to be quiet. I felt Laurent behind me and saw he had his paralysing gun on him, just in case. I opened the door slowly and looked around, and was shocked at what I saw. Sam was laid in the middle of the floor with a bullet hole in his left shoulder, and Bella held his gun. She began to slowly turn, but Laurent didn't hesitate to shoot her. She fell to the floor within inches of Sam, and she kept trying to move. I pulled out the Chloroform covered rag and rammed it in her mouth. She succumbed and went limp.

I placed Bella on the bed, well more or less chucked, and helped Laurent pick Sam up. He was out cold, but still alive. We sat him on the toilet in the en-suite and he began to gain consciousness. He looked like he was fucking stoned and drunk, and was extremely pale.

"Sam, stay with me. Do NOT go to sleep. Laurent, tell Jasper we need to land somewhere soon, and tell him to contact Billy. Sam is losing too much blood." Laurent nodded and left me with a confused looking Sam.

"Where are we? Why do I feel cold? Why have a got a sharp pain..?" He looked at his shoulder, then at me. I looked at him and shook my head, and his head automatically snapped to Bella's unconscious form.

"Why that fucking bitch-" I cut him off and held him down, he looked like a rogue elephant he was that angry. Laurent walked in the room and saw me struggling to control Sam and gave me a hand.

"Sam, you need her remember, And she has to deal with Jared when we get to base. Don't worry, she will get what she deserves." I tried to calm him down the best I could, and it looked like Sam was slightly getting colour back in his face.

"Well, I might have to rearrange my instructions for Jared then." Was all he replied.

He stood up and walked over to the mirror. He looked at himself in the mirror and washed his body one handed. He looked at his shoulder and pressed a towel against it. Me and Laurent left Sam to clean himself up and our gaze automatically fell on Bella.

"What we gonna do with her then?" Laurent asked as he nodded in Bella's general direction.

"Well, she can't stay in here otherwise Sam might end up killing her himself, so why don't we take her outside and tie her to a chair or something?" This seemed like the only possible solution, because I knew that if Bella was left with Sam, she wouldn't see tomorrow.

"Sure" Laurent replied nonchalantly.

I easily chucked Bella over my shoulder and walked out of Sam's room. We went to the chairs we were previously occupied and I sat Bella in between me and Laurent. She looked so hot it was unbelievable, and that was only when she was unconscious. Conscious I had a hard time not having a meeting with Seth Junior when we were in the same room. God she was so fuckable it was unbelievable. Argh! I had to get away from Bella before I end up fucking her into consciousness. I went to talk to Jasper to see when we would land. I hoped it wasn't long otherwise Seth Junior might just explode.

**Laurent POV**

God whats with this girl? I should know by now that she was always unpredictable, but why in her right mind would she shoot a Mafia boss. That thought just seemed to make me laugh because of the stupidity. I mean that's like lighting a fire in a petrol station for crying out loud. The one thing I had learnt about Bella is that she definitely has some fight in her.

_Flashback - 3 years ago_

_It was a quiet Sunday evening and me, Bella and Alice had all gone to see a new movie. It was amazing for an action movie and the fight sequences were expertly choreographed. It felt so real it was unbelievable. Both Bella and Alice seemed to like it._

_"I know like did you see it when that man killed three men with one bullet? That was absolutely brilliant." Alice squealed._

_"Yeah, for a fit man he really knew how to handle a gun. And in that gang fighting scene did you see him take down all them men with the ferocious blows? It was absolutely amazing. I bet we could take some tips from that man." Bella seemed awe struck, but the movie really was amazing. _

_We walked down the street to the mansion and I could even see the house, but I didn't see the large gang of men in the alleyway before they grabbed Bella and Alice. I heard them both scream and I turned and saw about 15 men around them both. I pulled out my gun and shot 3 of the men, but then someone pulled the gun out of my hands and chucked me to the floor. I got up but two men lifted Bella and Alice up and held a knife to their throats._

_"Don't fucking move otherwise doll face here gets it." The man holding Bella said. He was about 30 and wasn't very buff, but I could tell he knew what he was doing from the menace in his eyes. _

_"Same goes for this beauty." The man holding Alice said. He was about 6 foot and was massive. I couldn't see anyone's faces because they were all wearing balaclava's. _

_I moved my hands up to surrender and someone from behind me tied my hands behind my back. The men holding Bella and Alice lowered there knife's and what I saw next was unbelievable. Alice looked at Bella and suddenly shouted 'Now'. Before anyone could move Bella had broke the arm of the man who held her and then she punched him in the nose and hit him hard over the head so he fell unconscious. Alice got out her pepper spray from her bag and sprayed the man in the eyes. He fell the the floor and Alice kicked him in the groin. _

_Bella had moved to another man and she kicked him in the groin and spun him so he landed on top of someone else. Alice and Bella then both got another man and ploughed them into the wall, hard. Both men fell to the floor unconscious and began bleeding in the forehead. The ten other men just stood their shocked before they all ran for Bella and Alice. They both pulled out there hand guns and shot at the knees of all the men. I heard footsteps coming in this direction and saw 2 of our guards heading towards us._

_I heard a scream and saw Bella get punched in the jaw and she fell to the floor. I loosened the binds and pulled the man off her and karate chopped him in the pulse point at his neck. He fell unconscious and I ran to help Bella. She had blood pouring from her lip and nose._

_"BELLA!" Alice's scream pierced my eardrum and I went to help Bella up._

_"Wow, that was fun. Oh fuck, I'm bleeding. I hope they have some antiseptic wipes at home because I don't know where them men have been." Bella replied with a laugh. Trust her to use sarcasm at a time like this._

_"Bella. Promise me that you won't try anything like that again." I said. Alice nodded fervently in agreement because that was truly frightening. Astonishing as well, but still._

_"No can do. You never know when it might happen again and I have to save your butt. Now let's go get a cheeseburger, I'm starving." And with that, she began walking towards the mansion._

_End Flashback_

Well, at least I knew that she was capable of looking after herself if need be. But still, who in their right mind would piss of almost every member of the Mafia? Exactly, not many. But Bella is one of those people that does what you never expect her to do. Which in a way is scary, and in a way good. I watched as Seth went up to go talk to Jasper, which left me with nothing to do. I couldn't talk to or provoke Bella because she was currently unconscious, and will be for a while now, so I twiddled my thumbs. Seth exited the pilot's cabin and came over to me.

"We're landing in 10 minutes, buckle her up. I'm gonna go tell Sam." With that, he headed towards Sam's room.

I placed the seat belt on Bella and ignored the bulge in my pants when my hands went across her chest. God she was so fine! I mean, I'm about 7 years older than her but she is still a pristine piece of meat, if you catch my drift. Hmm...I wonder if I would be able to-

"Hey Jared its me. Yeah there's been a change of plan. Bind only her hands, nothing else. You should be able to have some fun. And do a bit of damage for me would ya. Oh, she shot me in the arm, nothing serious. Right, be there in 20 minutes." Sam was on the phone to Jared, and I instantly felt slightly sorry for Bella. Jared? That can only mean one thing. Revenge Session.

"Ready to land folks. Some cars waiting for us at the west. Jared is among them with one of the widest grins I ever seen. Prepare for landing." Jasper's voice sounded over the tannoy and we all sighed in relief. I hated plane journey's, and I know Sam definitely hated it. So were all looking forward to to landing. And everyone knows why Jared's so happy.

It was a bit bumpy with the landing, but we swiftly exited the plane as soon as it stilled. Seth picked up Bella and took her to one of the waiting SUV's, and Jared also seemed to be in that same one. Cliche? I was too tired to think about it. Namely, I'm too tired to think about anything now. So I just went in to the back of an SUV and fell asleep.

* * *

**So peoples...what do you think. Lemme know what you think and if I get some more reviews, I will post up the next Chapter...and of course there will be some Edward goodness in there. If you have any questions, let me know and I will answer them as much as I can. Love you all xxx**


	14. Chapter 13 Room 13

**AN: Well everyone...I know its been a long time since I last updated, but since I got a mahoosive amount of reviews from my glorious readers, I decided to update.**

**Thanks for all the love, and therefore...without further ado...I present the newest chapter of Suddenly I see - Room 13.**

**Thanks for all the love and...sigh...I do NOT own twilight...although I wish I did.**

**Chapter 13: Room 13**

**Bella POV**

Ooft. That's freezing. Now I can add ice cold water to my list of awakenings. But where's the pain. _Smack_. Ah, there it is. I think someone is attempting to wake me up, but if they wanted me awake then why did they drug me? _Splash._Ok, that's too much. I flung my eyes open in shock and almost screamed. I felt my heart try and beat out of my ribcage when I looked around what could best be described as a torture room. On the wall to my right, there was a wide variety of weapons. Ranging from machetes to barbed wire. I shuddered at the thought of the pain inflicted on people in this room. I looked at the wall directly in front of me and saw many chains, blood stains and scratch marks along the full length of the wall. I needed to get out of this torture chamber, quick. I looked to my left, praying for an escape route, and wishing for an open door. But my wish came true, but in a severely twisted matter. There was someone in the doorway, and they looked rather large, and they held a very large chain in their hands. Crap. Fuck, Cunt. Twat. Shit. My breathing sped when they walked towards me, and I screamed when the figure of Jared appeared in the light. I closed my eyes to get the nightmare out of my head.

_It's all a dream. I'm going to wake up any second and have pancakes and sausage for breakfast and meet up with some-_

My dream came crashing down when I felt a chain wrap tight around my neck. I tried to move my hands to pull the chain away, but I was stuck. My hands were tied behind my back and I am helpless. Or am I? I remembered a move I had seen in Rush Hour 3 and planted my feet firmly on the ground. I pushed back with as much force as I could gather and I felt the back of the chair hit Jared in the manhood. I pushed so hard that the force chucked us both to the floor, and I wiggled my hands from the back of the chair. I tried to loosen the binds but they were too tight, so I ran over to the weapons wall and found a small knife. I picked it up and cut the binds from my hands free. I turned around and was forcefully thrown to the floor. I felt a pain in my head and realised that Jared had just pulled some of my hair out. The bastard! He landed on top of me and I screamed when he punched me in the ribcage repeatedly. Before I knew how, I was flung onto a table beside the back wall. He chained my hands to the top of the table and I screamed when he grabbed a tazer from the nearby operating table. I kicked his hand away from me and the tazer flew across to the other side of the room. I sighed in relief, but he heard it. I screamed when he straddled me and began kissing me. I turned my face away from him and he continued kissing my cheek along to my neck and up to my ear. I flinched when his husky voice filled my ear.

"Welcome to Room 13. Your worst nightmare."

Room 13? What the hell? I cried out in agony when he bit down hard on my ear and fidgeted when he began kissing me again. He kissed my neck lightly and then I screamed when he bit down on my neck, as if he was a vampire. He bit that hard that I could definitely feel blood trickling down. Suddenly, he jumped off me and went to the other side of the room. I pulled my hands out of the chains and gritted my teeth to get through the piercing pain across my hands. I sat up and grabbed a knife from the table beside me and launched myself at Jared. He turned just before I reached him and grabbed my throat. I held the knife firmly in my hand and felt myself fly along the room. I fell to the floor and felt blood seeping down my head. He walked over to me slowly and pulled the tazer from behind his back. I flung out my knife and held it an inch from his throat. He froze and eyed me suspiciously. I didn't move and neither did he. The only thing I could look at was the bolt of electricity flowing through the throngs of the tazer. I felt the pain before I registered what was happening, and looked back at Jared. His left hand was tight around mine which held the knife, and he was bending it back. I dropped the knife because my wrist was still broken from Sam's attack, and the knife clattered to the floor. His right hand ploughed into my stomach, and I didn't understand why my body began jolting around like I was possessed. But then I realised that was the hand the tazer was in. He grabbed the knife off the floor and sliced the length of my left cheek. That was the last thing I remembered before I fell into blackness.

**Jared POV**

Hahaha!

God I am a sick fuck, but Bella needed this. In the end she would certainly thank me, because I was doing her a favor. She needs to learn that people from the mafia are not to mess with, and she had chose to learn the hard way. She had a tough exterior, I'll give her that. But on the inside, she is so full of emotions that one day she is going to crack. She even wanted to try and attack me? So if she was that crazy, she might have to be taken into a mental institution. But instead she had to deal with me. Why was as good as the opportunity gets.

_Bang!_

What the fuck? Its most likely Sam telling me I have done a good job, so I didn't bother turning around. I wonder what reward I will get for my effort this time? Maybe another car, or a - Ow! Or a sharp pain in the back of the head. Shit that really...why has everything gone dark...

**Sam POV**

Jared! No! I watched as the knife fall to the floor and then he tazered her. That was all I watched before I pulled out my gun and ran towards Room 13. He had gone too far. As I flung my door open, I saw Edward and Emmett pull out their guns and follow me. We ran and I slammed open the door with my shoulder. Emmett and me both pulled our guns and pointed them at Jared. He was stood against the sink, cleaning something off the knife. Was that...Oh my Lord. It was blood. I looked at Bella to see a sickening slice from the top of her left cheek to her chin. It didn't look deep but it would certainly scar. She looked rather limp, and her left wrist was definitely broken.

I looked at Emmett and jerked my head towards Jared. He ran up to him and knocked him unconscious with the butt of his gun. Too bad he didn't use more force.

I saw in my peripheral vision that Edward had gone straight to Bella to make sure she was okay. I went towards him and saw that she was covered in blood. Most likely her own.

"How's she doing?" I asked. She must have been tough to fight back, so she should be pleased.

"She's still breathing and got a pulse, but she's unconscious. The gash on her cheek is rather deep, so it will definitely scar. We need Carlisle to brace her wrist, and clean her cut. Other than that she's fine." Physically.

I could tell that he wanted to say physically at the end, and knew he was right. No one ever walked out of this room without nightmares, and they would never want to enter this room again. We used it as a threat in many cases. But this needed to be taken care of first hand. Now she would do whatever we told her too. Easy enough and easily manipulative. She was like a puppet and I'm the puppet master. And she has been put in her place. Let's just hope she wakes up from her nightmare.

**Edward POV**

Bella. No. Please No. That sick fuck...

I knew Jared was a sick bastard and he proved that to me a few times, but why harm an innocent girl this much? She was still incredibly beautiful, even with her face covered in blood. Her mahogany hair is tinted with bolld and her face seems peaceful, even if you look past the slash down her left cheek. She was still _my _angel. Whoa..._my_angel? Well I guess she could be. I know I have feelings for her, and my protectiveness is a bit possessive. But Bella unearthed my humanity that has been lost since I came into this business, and I hate her for it. Not figuratively, but its hard for me to understand the feelings I have for people, especially Bella. Whenever someone looks at her, I feel the need to rip their throat out and shove it up their ass, but does that count as jealousy?

I have no idea, but all I do know is that I will have to explain my feelings for Bella soon, and also have to make sure that she is able to see sense. I know I don't want her hurt, and neither does Emmett, Carlisle or Rosalie. They all love her like family, and for Emmett to grow protective of someone other than Rosalie, it has to be something major. I know Jasper is bending a bit too, but he hasn't been around her much so I can see his reasoning. But all I know is Bella has a family here, and we will stop at nothing to make sure she's safe. I will even take a bullet for her.

* * *

**Oooooh what ya think?**

Next chapter will be talking about Edward and Emmett's 'conversation' with Jared...and a little bit of fluffiness...maybe...you will have to wait and see. But for now my precious...please click that little green button below!!

Love ya loads!!!


	15. Chapter 14 Family

**AN: Okay... First off I am going to say thanks to everyone who favourited, author alerted etc and also reviewed. I only had two reviews, but I don't care because when I read them I was gobsmacked, so thankyou.**

**Secondly, I would like to apologise because it took me sooooo long to update...I do have many reasons, and I would tell you, but I don't want you to pity me, instead, I would prefer if you just read and reviewed like always and show that you are still interested in the book.**

**Thirdly, I would like to know if you are interested in me doing a sequel. I do have a sequel in mind, however I need to know that you are interested in me doing a sequel. **

**Thanks for reading this, and I hope you enjoy the forthcoming chapters. There are only a few left, maybe six or so, and I aim to make them as rocking as ever! So, once again, thanks, and I leave you to read in peace! xx Loves xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight associated, however I do own the plot. Everything Twilight based is owned by the incredibly talented Stephenie Meyer! x**

**Chapter 14: Family**

**Emmett POV**

Please let Bella be OK. She has to be, otherwise no one will be the same. I mean, even I can tell that Edward likes Bella, and she likes him too. Whenever someone mentions Bella, Edward's eyes shine and he smiles slightly. She brings back the humanity in him, and she's even done it to me as well. But the only thing with humanity is emotions. And emotions in this business are deadly, because they will get you killed. You can't love because those you love will be used against you. You can't feel remorse because others think you are going soft, and that doesn't work in this business. You show anyone your happy, people do anything they can to break you. And what's worse, you show pain...well, its never good to show pain...

_Flashback_

_I knew we were in for shit when we saved Bella, but I don't care. She is like a little sister to me, and I love her for it. But, my suspicions where only verified when I saw Jared and Jacob both with branding irons and crow bars heading towards me and Edward. I looked at Edward, silently asking him how we were going to get out of this mess, but he looked as clueless as me. _

_Well isn't this going to be fun?_

_Jacob came for me, and pulled me onto a chair in the far right corner. I didn't think he would be able to lift me, but this boy kept getting bigger and bigger every day. He grabbed the crowbar and slammed it into my ribcage. I didn't scream in pain, because he would continue the torture. I looked up, trying to see Edward, but I couldn't see him. I just heard the occasional punch and tearing flesh, and I gathered Jared was having fun with Edward. Sick bastard._

_I looked back up at Jacob and he punched me square in the jaw. It hurt, but it didn't do much damage. He punched me again in the jaw, and I definitely felt the flesh on my cheek tear. Jacob jabbed me in the gut, and I let out a small grunt of pain. Jacob didn't hear it, but Jared did. He laughed and landed one more blow to Edward, then Edward's scream filled the entire room. Jacob stepped away from me and nodded towards Jared's outline. _

_"Finish him off." Jacob muttered to Jared, and I actually feared for my life. That had only ever happened once before, but it was with Sam._

_Jared walked towards me and I saw that the crowbar he had used was covered in blood. Holy mother of pearl. I looked up at Jared and Jacob, and they both smiled. I have a really bad feeling about this. I could no longer hear Edward, so I looked in the general direction of where the scream came from. I couldn't see anything apart from a pool of blood and... smoke?_

_I was so distracted that I didn't see Jared and Jacob both pick up the crow bars. I did, however, feel the crowbars get ploughed into my shoulders, and I definitely knew that there was some blood. I could feel it slowly trickling down my shoulders, but I refused to show any pain. I looked down on my lap and I saw some blood gathering, which was not good. It wasn't a lot, but it still wasn't supposed to be there. _

_I heard Jacob and Jared drop their weapons, and I felt slightly relieved. But I knew they were no where near finished. Before I could even understand anything, I felt many blows all over my body. On my face, on my legs, on my ribs, and more on my face._

_I was pulled off the chair and they began kicking me and stomping on me, and I still didn't show any signs of pain. That's what they wanted. After one too many blows to the head, I began feeling light headed, and I knew it was going to only get worse._

_Once again, my suspicions were confirmed when I saw Jacob bend down with something orange in his hand. Orange? What a strange colour for a weapon. Unless it had been set on fire... wait, fire. Smoke. Branding irons. Erm...shit? I am definitely screwed._

_Jacob ripped my shirt off and ploughed the branding iron into my abs. And I couldn't stop the scream of agony that escaped my lips when I felt the skin burn. And that pain was enough to send me over the edge into unconsciousness._

_End Flashback_

I didn't need to see Edward to know he was bad. From what Rosalie and Carlisle told me, he was even worse than I was. And that's got to be bad. And when I saw him earlier, I would have most likely killed the bastards that did it to him. Only one thing was on my mind at that minute though. And that was to get Bella out of that room asap.

But if there was one thing I learnt from this...'experience', is that Bella needs to get out of here, and fast. And I will do everything in my power to make sure she gets out safely.

Now I got to go talk to Edward.

**Sam POV**

Carlisle. I need to get Carlisle to help Bella. I looked at the unconscious girl on the floor and I sighed. Well, this is going to be one heck of a problem. Now our deal wont be able to go ahead later tonight. Look's like I will have to reschedule for next week instead.

I picked up the unconscious girl from the floor, and as I touched her I heard Edward growl. What the hell? Did he just growl at me? If he did I would ram my fist so far down his throat it would come out of his ass.

I looked at Edward and Emmett for the first time, and actually saw the extent of the damage that Jared and Jacob had caused. Emmett had a slight bruise around his left eye, and a severely swollen cheek. His lips were cut multiple times and he had a few stitches on his right eye brow. If that was all the damage done to his face, then he got let off lightly. Which is not what I can say for Edward. Man he looked a mess.

His nose was completely disfigured, even though he didn't seem to notice. His eyes were both swollen, but not too bad, and his cheeks had several gashes on them, obviously from brass knuckles. His lips were hardly damaged, but he had a slash along the bottom of his chin and down his jaw. Most likely from a knife of some sort. It could have been the same one that Jared used on Bella, so Jared must have disciplined him then. I guess Emmett was the lucky one.

"Emmett. Get Carlisle. Edward, follow me." I barked, and they both looked rather protective. They must like Bella then, otherwise they would not be looking at me with murderous glares.

"Now!" I shouted. Emmett turned to leave, and Edward held the door open whilst I carried Bella.

We walked down the corridors and I was surprised that no one came out and wondered what all the fuss was about. But really, who dares to stand up to me, other than Bella? No one, otherwise I would have been long gone and had people dancing on my grave.

I could see small splatters of Bella's blood falling on the floor, and knew she was bleeding heavily from her cheek wound. Look's like Rosalie will be cleaning that up soon.

I had a large red stain on my white suit, but to be honest I don't care. I was more worried about Bella not being able to make it to our deadline next, and that would most likely not be good for all of us. Especially her.

We walked in to Carlisle's room and I saw Rosalie and Jasper looking at me and Bella. She was still bleeding heavily and had not come back into consciousness. Rosalie gasped when she saw the huge amount of blood and came rushing over to her. Without saying anything, she took Bella out of my arms and rushed her over to Carlisle, where he began work immediately. Emmett came out of the wardrobe and handed me a new suit, which was surprisingly enough my size. I went into the bathroom to get changed and I could tell they were having a heated whisper/argument. I listened in to what they were saying...

"...out of here now. It's not good. Carlisle help us. We know you are the only one that they trust." Rosalie's voice. What was she on about?

"No. I'm not going to help you. You will all get found out and get into trouble, your best to just leave it and not get involved." Carlisle's voice sounded. His voice was full of authority, and that was the end of the conversation.

"So, what's wrong with her?" Jasper asked, out of what sounded like polite interest. Look's like nothing else useful is going to be said.

I opened the door and found them all leaning against the bed where Bella was at. Bella looked a lot better, and she wasn't covered in blood. Her cheek had many stitches in it, and there was also a slight mark around her neck. That was obviously the chains he had used to throttle her. Ah well. She will be okay for next weeks meeting.

"Well. Since you've finished with Bella, you will need to take her back to her room. Jasper, Edward, Emmett. I want you all in my office in 30 minutes. Rosalie, make sure all the blood from the floor is cleaned up and that Bella is well fed. Carlisle, thanks for stitching Bella up." And with that, I left Carlisle's office.

**Rosalie POV**

Oh no. How could that sick bastard do that to Bella? I knew Jared was a sadistic asshole, but I never knew he had it in him to hurt Bella. She looked completely lifeless in Sam's hands and I automatically grabbed her in my own and rushed her to Carlisle. I would most likely get a bollocking for that later from His Lordship, but I don't care.

Emmett came out of the wardrobe and handed Sam a suit, but it still didn't stop the light from catching his face and making me almost audibly gasp in horror. Emmett was covered in bruises and cuts along his face. He had some on his shoulders, his arms, and you can tell by the way he is walking that he has some definite damage to his legs. I bet his ribs are bruised as well, because whenever he takes a deep breathe, he flinches automatically. After the beating Jared and Jacob gave them, I'm not surprised he looks bad. I just remember when they did that to me...

_Flashback_

_"Get down and stay down" Jared's voice filled my ear, and had me cowering in fear. _

_I don't know how I ended up in this basement, but all I know is me and Jasper where visiting our mother, Diane, at her new house, and then I got attacked. I saw Jasper fighting the men off, and I did the same. I hit, I punched, I slapped, I spat, hell, I even bit, but they still wouldn't let me go. I screamed to get attention to us, because we were on the edge of a main road. Before anyone was able to hear it though, I felt a hand clamp a damp cloth over my mouth. It took me only 10 seconds to realise that it was Chloroform, and that was 10 seconds to late. The last image I saw was Jasper lying on the floor, covered in blood, with a gun pointed at his head. _

_I woke up a few hours later, and found myself locked up in a small dank room with an itchy matress. There was a door to my left, but I didn't need a rocket scientist to tell me it was locked. There were no windows in this room, and the only lighting was from the crack underneath the door. My hands were tied in front of me, and my ankles were tied together. I couldn't move if I tried because I would most likely fall flat on my face. _

_The only other thought that came to the fore front of my mind was, Where's Jasper? It had been well over 10 hours since our little 'attack' and the last thing I saw was Jasper on the floor with a gun at his head. What did they do to him? Better question, Is He Alive? _

_I couldn't get all these answers sat here, and there was no one else in the room with me, so I decided to get someone to come to me. I screamed. I screamed with all my might and I burst my ear drums from the noise._

_I heard many footsteps running in my direction and knew that someone was coming to make me shut up. But as long as I know that Jasper is OK, I'm as good as I will ever be. The lock was opened, I knew it was locked, and then two large men came through the door. A man with long black hair, was the first one to walk inside, and I couldn't see any of his features. There was no light because the other one was stood in the doorway, and when I looked at him, all I could see was shoulder length black hair, tucked behind an ear. He had a rather sadistic smirk plastered on his face. And I knew then that I was fucked. The man with the long black hair stomped towards me and backhanded me across the face. I didn't move or turn my head, and I heard a menacing laugh. I gritted my teeth and refused to turn to the men who laughed at me. _

_"Well Jared, don't you think Rosalie would like to see who it was that killed her brother?" A very deep voice said. What? They killed Jasper? _

_"Yes. Jacob. On normal circumstances she would, but right now she has to meet the boss." Came another voice, much gruffer that the other mans. _

_I became extremely scared but didn't let it show on my face. If they saw anything, they were sure to play with my emotions. Did they really kill Jasper? They couldn't have, because what would the need me for?_

_I was pulled out of my thoughts by someone yanking my arm and pulling me towards the opened door. I wasn't able to stand up quick enough so when they grabbed me, I fell to the floor. I felt my head hit the concrete with a loud thud and heard both men laugh at me. I just cursed under my breathe and waited for them to pick me up. No one moved and I was getting rather annoyed. Why the fuck are they leaving me on the floor?_

_"Get up now bitch!" I felt an annoyed voice pierce my eardrum and I received a swift kick to the ribs. Bastard._

_"How the fuck do you expect me to get up asshole?" I shouted, angrily. I can't even fucking move hardly because I am tied up. Douches._

_I heard an irritated growl, yes growl, and then I felt myself get picked up by my hair. I cried out in pain and I felt my feet lift off the ground. I looked up into the black eyes of the short haired man, Jared. He looked severely pissed at something, and I really hoped it wasn't me. _

_"You gonna take that tone again with me, blondie?" His voice was low and dangerous. It actually made me shiver with fear._

_"Gett off my hair you asshole. Let me go!" I shouted, right in his face. He grabbed my hair tighter, if possible, and I kicked him in the shin._

_He let me drop instantly and began cursing loudly. Glad that hurt him, bastard. I tried to crawl away from both Jacob and Jared, but Jared grabbed my arm and yanked me up, slamming me face first into a wall._

_"Fuck this man, lets leave her to calm for a bit, we could always let Edward handle her if need be." Jacob said. He sounded in severe pain, but I'm not surprised considering I'm wearing heels. _

_Jared pushed me to the floor and stomped on my left ankle repeatedly. He stopped when I screamed one of the most soul shattering, ear splitting screams I had ever known to man. He laughed at me and as I went to touch my ankle, I saw it was at an odd angle. I went to move it and had a sharp pain shooting up my leg. Damn. The stupid prick broke my ankle!_

_Both the men walked out the door and I tried to move away from the middle of the room, but my ankle caused too much pain when moved. I couldn't stop crying because of the pain, but each time my body shook, I felt the sharp pain in my leg and that hurt more, which caused me to cry more. It went on like that for hours, until the pain became so unbearable that I blacked out from the pain._

_End Flashback_

Bella needs to get out of here, and fast. I have a feeling they are going to make her do what I had to do, and when it comes to that, you actually think whether life is worth it or not. But one thing I did realise is that she wasn't going to go down without a fight, and that alone might just get her killed.

**Carlisle POV**

When Rosalie asked me for my help, I knew that Sam was listening. I couldn't agree right then out loud that I would help them, so I declined by voice, but nodded my head. Sam wouldn't see it, but I have known him for this long to know that he would be listening in to our discussion, just like he always does.

As soon as Sam exited my room, I walked over to Jasper, Emmett and Edward. Rosalie was getting Bella dressed, and I knew she wouldn't be able to plan anything with the lads yet.

"Boys...I need you to come up with a plan to get out of here. The deal was going down tonight, but because of her health, it has been cancelled. It will most likely be next week, but we need to think of something soon." I whispered.

I wasn't chancing Sam 'accidently' walking past and listening to our conversation. All three of the boys looked up at me with wide eyes, obviously surprised by the deal going down after 6 days. But in all fairness, Bella's chances of escaping where slim, but her chances of attempting to escape were multiplying rapidly. And if she kept it up, she would most likely get killed, which is what Sam wants. I think.

Rosalie heard what I said to the boys, and she rushed over to us, eyes wide with involvement.

"Carlisle, we need to get her out soon, but make sure Sam gets what he wants. If now, he will kill her as soon as he can. Remember Shaunee?" She whispered, fear and knowledge evident in her voice.

Ah, Shaunee. Now she was a poor soul. She was taken from her parents as a safety precaution, but it turned out she knew more about the mafia and such than we knew. She escaped the day before the deal went down, and Sam shot her straight between the eyes. What was worse is that her father, Daniel, watched helplessly from the sidelines. She was one of the few people that gave Sam a run for his money, and the only other person I actually know like that is Bella. And I know for a fact everyone in this room does not want the same fate for Bella.

"Ok, but we need a plan, and fast." I whispered. All the boys nodded and went to meet Sam, and Rosalie went over to Bella. She was still unconscious, but now she was clean from all blood and muck. Well, she was physically clean, but on the inside, those memories are going to haunt her forever.

**AN: So peoples, did you enjoy, more updates coming up shortly, and I hope you enjoy!! Now please review my lovelies. The more reviews, the quicker the updates!**


	16. Chapter 15 Apologies

**Chapter 15: Apologies**

**Bella POV**

_Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. I walked around what looked like a meadow, and saw the most beautiful arrangement of wild flowers, trees and waterfalls I have ever seen. The wild lillies where scattered everywhere. Daffodils, freesias and chrysanthanums (__**AN: Is that how its spelt?**__) were all around me. The green grass looked like a freshly cut lawn, and the old trees just added to this beautiful place. In the distance, was a magnificent waterfall that etched its was into the scenery, begging to be seen. I was overwhelmed by the beauty of it._

_"Bella?" A velvety voice came from behind me._

_I turned around and looked into the glowing emerald orbs that had been a focus point in my dreams since I met the owner. The perfectly chiseled jaw was so smooth I automatically ran my hand along it. Those perfect lips spread into that knee-wobbling half crooked grin, and both of the well sculptured eye brows softened. All in all it created a loving face, and the body that it belonged to was easily as perfect._

_Edward stood before me, and I felt my own smile spread its way across my face. My saviour, my knight in shining armour, had just made this place even more beautiful. _

_Edward took a step forward, and I didn't retreat. I wanted him closer to me, and I wanted him binded to my side through all eternity. And he did too. He took another step, and we were now chest to chest. If it wasn't for our skin and bone, we would be joined as one. And I almost giggled with the thought of Edward being mine. _

_He slowly inclined his head, and he became nearer ever so slowly. It was as if we were moving in slow motion. His eyes closed, and his lips jutted out slightly. I couldn't wait any longer, so I ploughed my lips with his, and we kissed._

_The kiss was sensational. Absolutely amazing. Everything that was wrong in my life seemed right, and I knew that Edward would make everything OK. And no one would take this away. _

_Suddenly, the kiss changed. It was like Edward had become more urgent, and he fought my tongue for dominance. I wasn't declining, and I let him own my mouth. His arms came up to grip mine, and I was surprised by the strength. It was almost painful. I tried to move, but when Edward went limp, I was worried. I opened my eyes and was shocked when I saw his eyes were solid. No life was in them, and they held fear and pain. He stumbled back, and I saw blood seeping through his shirt, right where his heart is. He fell to the ground, lifeless._

_I picked him up and held him in my arms, and I cried. He was dying, and I wanted him to be with me forever. _

_"B-Bella. I love..." His head flopped to the side. He didn't finish his sentence, and I shook him, trying to get him to wake up. He didn't move, and that showed me what I already knew. I felt for his pulse, he had none. I didn't want to believe it, but he was dead. And somehow my heart knew. _

_"Ha ha ha!" _

_I looked in the direction of the laughter, and saw Sam, James and Jared walking towards me. Jared had his gun raised, and he fired. I screamed._

"Bella?"

I jolted out of bed with a start, and my heart was beating ut of my chest. What the fuck was that? This place is clearly messing with my head for giving me dreams like that. True, Edward had been in most of my dreams ever since I got here, but that just went over the top. What exactly was that meant to mean? Surely I can't be falling for a kidnapper, can I?

I heard someone move to my right, and my eyes snapped in that direction. My breathing laboured and I was drawing in a deep breath for a scream, but when I was hugged, I was momentarily shocked. There was a wet patch forming on this persons shirt, and I realised I was crying. I sobered up and pulled out of the all to familiar.

Edward.

When I first saw his face, I didn't recognise him. Those perfectly chiseled lips were set into an unattractive yet absolutely gorgeous frown, his dark eye brows were furrowed and his whole posture looked like he was preparing for some utterly bad news. But what got me most was his eyes. Those forest green eyes that seemed never ending looking like the inside of a grave.

I wanted to reach out and touch him. I wanted to run my hand through his hair and work out what was wrong. I wanted to kiss those lips and tell him he would never have to worry about anything again. I wanted to lay in his arms, and him in mine, and hold each other forever, not caring about the world. But I couldn't.

Yes, the concern evident on his face proved he was remotely human, but there was nothing he could do. He couldn't take anything back from what he did to me, so why care? He couldn't turn back time and save me from my living nightmare. He couldn't turn back time and make sure that I was protected from these savage men that aim to take everything away from me because of some money. No, he could do nothing. So why care now?

"Get out."

I don't remember telling my lips to move, or feeling them move. But with the way Edward's eyes flicked towards me with extreme amounts of emotion in them, I couldn't look at him. I looked towards the door and silence seemed to follow after my little outburst. Why isn't he moving?

"Edward, get -" I began again, but was interrupted.

"Bella. I'm sorry." His voice was barely above a whisper, but I heard it.

My eyes snapped towards him, and I almost broke down right there. His face was apathetic, and he was inclined towards me in his chair. He was about ten inches away from me, and it was too close. I couldn't hardly breathe being this close to him. All I wanted to do was move that little bit closer and touch my lips to his, and I almost did. But he had to spoil it.

"I'm so, so sorry." He repeated, leaning a little bit closer.

That was all it took for me to snap me out of my daze. He was sorry? That ignorant, little masochistic asshole, was sorry? What does he want, a medal? Does he want a token of bravery by admitting what he did was wrong? He has to be sorely mistaken if he wants me to forgive him easily.

"I'm sorry for everything I did. I know it wasn't right, and I wont be able to make it up to you, but I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?"

Edward's voice filled my eardrums, and I was momentarily in heaven by his words echoing through my brain. But then the words made a sentence. Those words made sense, and my brain clicked.

He wanted forgiveness. For every hit, cut and bruise he gave me, he expects me to forgive him? Is he mad? I think he needs to go to a fucking mental institute, because there is no chance in hell I am forgiving him. Not after everything he has put me through. That idea was so stupid I smacked him straight across the face, trying to knock some sense into that thick head of his.

"What? You want me to forgive you? You want me to forget everything you have done to me, every murder attempt, every hit, every cut, every capture, every sleepless night, because you know it was WRONG? ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE? HOW DARE YOU EVEN ASK ME TO FORGIVE YOU!! GOD YOU ARE SO FUCKING STUPID IT'S UNBELIEVEABLE!! JUST GET OUT AND -"

I was going to continue my rant, but the door opened and someone stepped in. I didn't realise that I had moved up from the bed and towards the door. So I was took by surprise when I felt two very thick arms wrap around my tiny figure and keep me still. I felt one hand cup my mouth, so my mini-temper tantrum was cut short. But what I did feel was the cloth of Chlorofrom shoved in my face. I also felt the drug work its way through my system, and sure enough, everything faded into black.

**Emmett POV**

Uh oh. Shit. Time to go to plan B.

The original plan was fairly easy, for the most part. It was 'Make sure Bella can trust us'. Basically, we couldn't hurt her too much and we had to be careful on what we said around her. And Edward, myself and Jasper each need to apologise to her. So that's what Edward attempted to do. Note the word attempted.

As soon as Bella raised her voice, we knew it had gone wrong. How the hell he fucked it up, I don't know. But if we didn't get in there quick, it would wake everyone up. It's only 4am but most people are still tired, and luckily for Edward and Bella, it's me and Jazz running patrols.

We ran to Bella's screeching voice and got there in minutes to spare. I was going to put my hand over her mouth and tell her to be quiet, but Jasper had other plans. He held some Chloroform over her struggling form in my hands, and soon enough she went limp. I looked up at Jazz, he looked worn out, and I look at Eddie, and he looked like he was about to pull his fucking hair out.

"Ed, what the fuck happened?" Jazz asked, sounding tired.

"Fuck man, I don't know. I apologised and she just went ballistic." Edward replied.

I moved Bells to the bed and made sure she was comfortable, I even put the covers over her. She looked so peaceful it was unbelieveable. She still had them stitches in her face, and it would leave a scar, and she was still covered in bruises, but she is still totally fuckable.

I turned around and saw Eddie and Jazz in a whispered arguement, and went to join them.

"-didn't know she was going to react like that did I? She doesn't even like me that much! How the hell are we going to get her out of here if she wont even trust any of us?" Edward whisper yelled. Man, whatever Jazz said must have screwed him, because he looks ready to punch us both in the face.

"That's not true,-" I said, both of them turned to me, shock evident on their faces,-"She trusts three people in this building. And that's Rosalie, Carlisle, and you." I said, pointing at Jazz.

When he saw my finger directed at him, Jazz's eyes widened. Did he not expect to be trusted? Of course, he was very scary, but what he had to consider was the fact that he had been the most kind to Bella, and hurt her less. So why wouldn't it make sense? And, Jazz seems to have a calmer aura around him, so it makes it easier to understand.

"Why me?" Jazz asked, incredulous.

"Well, do the math. Who hit her less, lent her a jacket when she was cold, and made sure she was ok after the plea?" I waited until the cloggs in his head began working, and smiled.

"Sure, but what the fuck makes you think she will trust me?" Jazz said, still unsure. I looked at them both and saw sheer shock still on their faces. Ha!

"Well, I just so happened to be in the back of the van when she was asleep. And I checked on her when she was still unconscious after Eddie boys attack. I seem to recall her saying 'Jasper, can trust Jasper' in her sleep. Ironic or useful?" I knew he believed me know, and he smiled when he knew I was right.

"Well there's only one way to find out." He said, a wicked smile on his lips.

Edward looked at us both, anger clear in his eyes. What he was looking for, I don't know, but I think he found it. He huffed, turned on his heel, and walked out the door, slamming it in the process. Wonder what got to him?


	17. Chapter 16 Resolve

**Chapter Sixteen: Resolve**

**Bella POV**

After once again waking up with a headache, I was partially relieved and partially concerned to find Jasper in my room. I didn't talk to him, and he didn't speak to me either, which I was glad. He left me three times. Once to get me some food and drink, once to go to the toilet, and another to go fetch someone else to watch me. I ate the food, which was a small ham sandwich and a pack of ready salted crisps, and left the plate on the floor, not saying a word.

I spent the day thinking. Really thinking. There was so many things I needed to consider, and it was nerve-wrecking that my life was held in a tight balance, and it could take a turn for better or for worse. I thought about three things. Me, Alice and Charlie.

I needed to get out of here, and fast. My life was coming to an abrupt end soon, and I knew that my impending demise was fastly approaching. What concerned me the most, however, is that something didn't sit right in my stomach. I knew Sam had made some plans with my father, but I didn't know the specifics. I also felt that something else was going on, but I couldn't be too sure.

I knew Alice was missing me terribly, because thats what she's like. Its nerve wrecking, because she gets upset when she sees a kitten stuck in a tree. She most likely knows that I've been kidnapped, and shes probably going mad. Shouting at police (if there is any) and trying to do everything to get me back. And then at nights, she'll probably turn catonic, not seeing, hearing, feeling anything. Just like when her bpyfriend died.

Charlie will probably not care. He'd be more bothered about publicity and all that crap, because that all he is. Business this, money that. He's married to his job. He doesn't care about me, he wouldn't even know he had a daughter if the paparrazzi didn't follow me. He was never a dad, just a biological father. Blood relative. That's it. I bet he loves me because of all the publicity he will recieve, and once I get back (if I get back) he'll act all lovey dovey, and then drop it, once all the media dies down. Just like he did with mom.

I thought about everything for hours. I think. It felt like it, but when I finally finished, I couldn't tell night from day. I had no windows, no clock, no watch to tell the time. I just had to rely on whatever I get told.

I sniffed automatically and gagged when I smelt how ripe I was getting. No wonder the guards had been keeping a farther distance from me. I could just do with a nice hot shower.

As soon as I thought of water, my bladder squeezed. I was in agony, not even realising how full my bladder was until it was screaming at me, begging for release. I sat up and crossed my legs, trying to hold it in. I had some incredible restraint, because I somehow managed to get over to where Jasper was sleeping.

He was sat in the chair, arms crossed, head leaning back, in a deep sleep. The fact that he failed to notice I had moved showed how much of a deep sleep he was in. I shook him, trying to get his attention.

"Jasper. Jasper wake up." I whispered, trying to grab his attention.

I shook his shoulder again, and he didn't move. His eyelids fluttered slightly, and then he blinked. He looked at me, then closed his eyes again. I thought he didn't see me, but when his eyes flew open and he punched me in the jaw, I knew he noticed me.

The force of the punch pushed me to the ground, and I groaned along with my bladder, aching for a release. I looked back up at Jasper and he looked mad. His eyes were glossy, and his hair was all entangled, like he was pulled through a bush backwards. His fists were tightly clenched, knuckled skin white with strain. He was shaking slightly and his mouth was clenched in an evil smirk.

"Good morning to you too, asshole." I muttered.

I shook my head in a bid to ease the pain, and I stood up slowly. I didn't bother to look at Jasper, simply because I was struggling to keep the contents of my bladder inside. Once I was stood up straight, I finally looked at him. He looked both tired and murderous, which I'm pretty sure is the permanent expression for everyone around here.

"What the FUCK do you want?" He seethed, glaring at me.

"Well, jackass, I don't know about you, but I need a toilet break every once in a blue moon, otherwise you'll be the pussy to clean it all up, got it?" I said, my eyes blazing in anger.

He nodded then turned around and picked up his gun. He placed it in his holster and then grabbed some rope. He walked over to me and stretched the rope out as far as it would go. He looked down at my hands and coughed, ever so subtle. I lifted my arms and put them in front of me, surprised when I saw a brace on my left wrist. How the hell did that get there?

Jasper tied the rope around my wrists, not too tightly, and knotted it twice. He grabbed my left arm and pulled me towards the door, keeping a tight grip on me.

We walked to the door and he knocked on it twice. The door was pulled open and Jasper pushed me through.

I walked into the hallway, shocked at how bright it seemed. Sunlight pierced the small corridors, windows glaring with the suns rays. I winced and closed my eyes partially, squinting into the light, and concentrated on walking in a straight line.

We passed a few people, and I just kept my gaze on the floor. Jasper didn't say anything to them, and therefore they didn't say anything to him. We stopped in front of a door with a ladies sign on. The door had no lock on, shocker, and when Jasper opened the door, I gasped.

It was huge. The toilet was over in the far left corner, and next to it was a sink. There was also a bath and a walk in shower, which at the current moment in time made my bladder bulge. The walls were painted in a light salmon, and the floor was a white tile. The was a small, plastic mirror above the sink, and there was no window, just a small fan. To the right of the room, beside the shower, was a wardrobe. It was relatively small, considering the size of the bathroom, but there was also a shelf on top. On top of the shelf was some toothpaste and a toothbrush, some soap, and some shampoo and conditioner. There was also a hairbrush, and I was not looking forward to brushing through my mangled curls anytime soon. It looked like pure heaven.

Jasper cut the rope from my hands, and I ran straight to the toilet. I heard the door click closed, then I finally released my bladder with a contempt sigh. I can't remember the last time I went to the toilet, and to finally release its pressured contents, was an immense relief.

I walked over to the sink and thoroughly washed my hands, trying to remove all the dried up blood I recieved when punching the lads. It didn't hurt, but every time I came across a scab, my knuckled twinged in pain. I looked into the mirror and was shocked when I saw my reflection.

My hair was a tangled mess. It looked like it had been back-combed a million times, caked in mass amounts of blood and dirt, and then put into a wind tunnel for about a life time. The only time I had ever seen someone's hair so bad was when I walked passed the old homeless lady outside McDonald's.

My skin was bloodied and bruised. I had a deep gash in my left cheek, and it ran from the corner of my left eye to the middle of my chin. I had several bruises all over my face, including a fading black eye and a recent bruise on my jaw, obviously from Jasper. I also had a slight fat lip, most likely from me biting it all the time in anticipation.

But what got me most was my eyes. I expected them to be dead, void of all hope and just accepting of my current situation. But they weren't. The had a light in them, a flicker of life in this hell hole. They were blazing with anger, hatred and planning, and boy was I planning something big.

I turned off the tap and walked to the door to go talk to Jasper. I opened the door and saw Edward stood their instead. O...k... then. I decided to ask him instead.

"Erm, would it be alright is I had a shower?" I asked, making my voice sound small and scared.

He looked at me weirdly, then stared into my eyes. I was lost in his eyes, and we stood their, looking into each others souls, for a monumental amount of time. I could see straight into his soul. All his pain and anguish was evident in his eyes, and he also showed regret, which seemed to confuse me. Regret for what? Did he kill some poor innocent girl?

I snapped out of my thoughts at that precise moment, because at this particular second, I WAS the innocent girl.

As I turned away, Edward seemed to re-collect himself. He seemed slightly guilty, what for I don't know, and then started yammering away like an idiot.

"Erm...Yeah..S-sure...I don't see why not, like I mean, you sure could use one ... N-Not that your ugly or anything ... actually your quite-" I decided to cut him off before he embarrased himself further.

"Thanks, and Edward, I know how much I smell right now. Even I don't know how I'm keeping the contents of my stomach inside." I said, laughing.

He nodded, and then coughed, hiding his embarrasment, all to no avail. I smiled and closed the door and got ready for my shower.

I stirpped down to my underwear and turned the water on. I put it on as high as it would go, because I wanted to wash all the slime from my body. I walked over to the shelf and grabbed the shampoo, conditioner, soap and hairbrush. I placed everything except for the hairbrush on the floor of the shower and closed the door, waiting for it to heat up.

I walked over to the mirror with the brush in hand. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, wincing when I went over a particularly sore spot on my head. I ran the brush through my hair slowly, trying not to hurt my head to much. Every so often, I would end up pulling out a clump of hair because I couldn't brush through it.

After about five minutes of de-tangling, I decided it was time to go in the shower. I walked over to the cupboard to see if there was any towels inside, and was pleased when there was some. They looked smallish, but they would do. I took off my underwear and placed a towel on the floor and a towel on the toilet seat.

I walked over to the shower, opened the door and immediately relaxed at the scolding water. I watched as it turned all sorts of funny colours, from red to brown to a weird grey, then it went clear. I put a reasonable amount of shampoo in my hear and rinsed it thoroughly. After scrubbing it, I rinsed all the soap out of my hair. I then took the conditioner bottle off the floor and placed a large handful atop my head. I lathered it all through my hair, and I almost had a herbal essence advert moment. (**AN: If you aint heard of this, Youtube herbal essence advert and click any, they all work lol**) I didn't rinse it out straight away, instead I gave it chance to lather fully. I picked up the soap and thoroughly washed my body, not knowing when I was going to get an opportunity to go in the shower again.

I washed all the soap off my body and conditioner out of my hair, and wished that I had a shaver off some sort. My legs were starting to get a bit hairy, and so were my underarms. It was slightly embarrassing really. I shrugged my shoulders and sighed, just letting my body relax under the water.

As I relaxed, I began thinking. What's going to happen later? Tomorrow? Will I ever see Charlie or Alice again? Would I be able to tell them how much I miss them and love them? Was I ever going to leave this place? If so, would I be dead or alive?

That last thought made me shudder. I switched off the water and stepped out onto the towel. I rung the water out of my hair and grabbed the towel from the toilet lid.

I dried of slowly and carefully, making sure not to add to much pressure onto any of the bruises or sores that covered my body. I went to reach for the toothbrush with my left hand, and cried out when a pain shot down my wrist. I forgot about my broken wrist.

"Bella. You okay in there?" Edward's voice came from the other side of the door.

It was then, with reality so close, that I realised I had no new clothes. Oh crap.

"Erm...could I have some new clothes?"

Edward hesitated with a reply, and whilst I waited for a response, I began brushing my teeth. It felt wonderful to have clean teeth again, and I couldn't stop stroking my teeth with my tongue to feel how clean they were.

I heard a knock at the door, and I turned round. As I did, three things happened simultaneously at once.

The door opened.

My towel dropped to the floor.

Edward's mouth fell open, and the clothes dropped to the floor.


	18. Chapter 17 Problems

**AN: Since I have been slacking off a bit ... Ok well a lot ... I decided to update quicker. This chapter is a bit short, but the next one will most likely be packed full of action :)**

**I would like to thank all those who reviewed and favourited this story, because it means a great deal to me to know I have fans :)**

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it :)**

**DISCLAIMER: However much I wish, I don't own any part of the Twilight Franchise ... Just each of the books, the Twilight and New Moon DVD, A cinema ticket to see Eclipse, and a Poster of Edward Cullen ... Oh and a New Moon Calendar ... Thats it :) x**

**Chapter 17: Problems**

**Bella POV**

As soon as I realised that I was in the same room as Edward, naked, dripping wet, in a warehouse full of men, did my instincts kick in. I yelped in surprise and dropped to the floor, picking up my towel. I most likely blushed every shade of red under the sun, and I groaned when I realised he was probably looking at how horrible I was.

I walked over to him, picking up the clothes from the floor, and stood up. We were almost touching nose to nose, and I laughed when I realised he wasn't looking at me, most likely trying to give me some privacy. I stretched onto my tip toes and whispered in his ear.

"Thanks for the clothes."

I hopped over to the sink and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I laughed when I saw he was staring at my ass, which is most likely showing below this miniscule towel.

"Eyes up here, pretty boy." I said jokingly. His eyes snapped up to mine and then he blinked.

He opened and closed his mouth a few times, and then he pointed to the door with his thumb. I watched as he continued to try and form words, and then he just turned around and left the bathroom, leaving me to get dressed.

Weird guy.

**Edward POV**

When I saw Bella standing there, in front of me, naked, I was shocked.

I had never before seen her fully naked, and the image would most likely imprint itself in my mind. She had curves in all the right places, her legs were long and slender, her torso was toned and slim, and her breasts. Oh dear Lord her breasts. They were perfect. I had seen them before during the plea, but seeing them like this, it was ... Wow.

When she bent down to pick up the towel, my eyes followed her instinctively. She gripped the tiny towel around her little body and walked over to me. My breathing hitched in my throat when she bent down in front of my, and if it wasn't for the fact I was wearing jeans, she would have probably noticed the massive boner I had going on right now. I turned my eyes away from her when she bent down in front of me, not imagining what her mouth would be like around my third member, not imagining what her face would look like if I came in her mouth...

I was brought out of my thoughts when she thanked me for the clothes, and I had completely forgot about them until she mentioned them. So THAT's why she bent down.

She sauntered over to the sink, and my eyes watched her half showing ass as her hips swayed. I was completely mesmerised by her beauty.

"Eyes up here, pretty boy." She said sarcastically.

I lifted my eyes up to her, then I blinked. I then realised how awkward it was, is and most likely wil be in the future, and I realised I had to get out of there now.

I tried telling her that I'd give her time to get dressed, but I couldn't form any words. Isabella Marie Swan had rendered me entirely speechless. Instead of trying to talk, I pointed my thumb to the door behind me, telling her I was going outside. I tried, yet again, to talk, but nothing came out of my mouth. I decided to leave to end my embarrassment and I turned round, leaving her to get dressed.

No one else was in the corridor, and for that I was extremely glad. They didn't experience the embarrassment I did, which I'm sure they are pleased. Although they wouldn't mind seeing Bella naked, but neither would I, really.

I groaned and slid down the wall, sitting on the floor. I put my head on top of my knees and I thought about what happened mere minutes ago. I only left to get her some clothes, expecting to leave them on the bath or something, and walk out. But as soon as that towel dropped, I was a gonner.

I heard shuffling around in the bathroom, and then a scream. I stood up an rushed into the bathroom, wondering what made her scream. I looked all around, looking for someone with a gun or something, but when I couldn't find anyone, I looked at her. She was in the far corner of the bathroom, hunched up against the wall, and eyeing the bath warily. I wondered why, so I walked over. I laughed aloud at what I saw.

"Well, I'm sorry, Mr. High and Mighty, but we all have phobias. And mine just happens to be spiders." She said, her voice filled with defiance.

I walked over to the bath and pulled the rather large spider out of the bath. I cupped it in my hands and walked over to the toilet. She scampered to the other side of the room, near the door, and I lifted the lid of the toilet. I placed the spider in the water and flushed the toilet, ending the spiders life.

I turned around and eyed Bella, who was watching me cautiously. I held my hands up, showing they were empty, and walked over to her. I stood beside her and began to tie her hands. I didn't notice the brace on her wrist, but I did now. That must have been from Jared.

I grabbed her upper arm and opened the door, walking out into the corridor. There was still no one in it, which I found rather strange, but I just ignored it. I walked her over to her room and as we walked there was an uncomfortable silence.

"Edward?" Bella asked, her voice filled with honest curiosity.

"Yes Bella." I said, lookng at her.

"What time and date is it today?"

I looked at my watch and then answered her question.

"Its the 18th September, and its 4.37pm." I answered her honestly.

"Huh." She replied, deep in thought.

I wondered why she asked, because it could be for a number of reasons. Was she wondering how long it would take to get out of here? Or was she wondering why no police had turned up yet? It could be a large possibility of different things.

We walked down the corridor in a daze. She was thinking deeply, and I was thinking of what she could be thinking about. I decided to move her to a different room, because her's was too close to an emergency exit, i.e. being round the left corner. I decided to take her to on nearer to myself, Jasper and Emmett so she would be safer.

As we walked past the emergency exit, she looked at me puzzled.

"Erm, where are we going?" She asked, confused.

"Moving you to a different room." I answered, not giving away any other details.

She nodded, not giving me another answer, and then continued thinking. I left her to it, having nothing more to do, and thought about why I saw no men around. I got slightly worried when I couldn't hear any boisterous laughter, or an arrogant remarks towards others. I couldn't even here anyone shouting, even Sam.

I saw a utility closet coming up, and I opened it and pushed Bella inside, me following. She looked at me wide eyed and I paid no attention, just grabbing my phone from my pocket. I dialled a number I knew well, and just prayed that they answered.

**Bella POV**

When Edward shoved me into the closet, I was petrified. What the hell was we doing in here? Why did he looked so panicked?

He didn't answer my questioning gaze, which angered me to no end, and instead he dug his phone out of his pocket. He dialled a number rapidly, and we waited anxiously for a response.

Someone answered on the other end, and Edward looked relieved. He was about to ask a question, and then he looked horrified. He looked at me, and then his eyes widened in terror. I was about to ask him what's wrong, and he shook his head.

He didn't say anything into the phone, which made me think...

Is there someone on the other end giving him a bunch of information? Has someone left a really long answer machine message? Or is someone being tortured on the other end?

As I thought about this, I watched his face. Edward's expressions kept changing, but they all conveyed fear, anger, hurt, betrayal and many other things. What the fuck is going on?

"Edward, what the hell's going on?" I asked, petrified.

He looked at me and looked at the phone. He put it on loud speaker so we could both hear it ...

" ... down in 15 minutes. Find Bella, make her look 'presentable' and meet up at Warehouse 7. Don't be late, or you will be attending your own funeral."

The phone call ended there, and I loooked at Edward wide eyed. He didn't answer me, he just untied my hands and took me to the nearest emergency exit. As we flew down the corridors at incredible speed, I could hear feet heading towards us. I didn't know who those feet belonged to, but I knew I didn't want to find out. We got to the emergency exit and dward pushed me out.

"Run Bella! RUN!" He said, pushing me down the many stairs.

I didn't need to be told twice. I ran for the fences, shocked that there was no guards or dogs out here. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me, ignoring the pain in my pounding feet, and kept running for the gates.

I heard people shouting out of windows, cursing and yelling in anger. I heard many things crashing to the floor, windows breaking and dogs barking. I also heard bullets fly from guns aronud my head. I ducked, yelping when the bullets came to close.

I jumped over the gate and landed on the forest floor. Without second thought I launched myself into the forest, not looking back. I just prayed I made it through the night.

* * *

**Sooooo ... what did you think? Review and Lemme know :)**

**Oh and the next chapter will mainly be Bella POV, but will be Edward at the beginning, for a reason :) I wont leave the cliffy for too long ... :) **


	19. Chapter 18 Is This The End?

**Chapter 18: Is this the End?**

**Edward POV**

"Shut up and listen..."

When Jasper whispered them words to me, I knew something was wrong. In that moment, I knew that something big was going down. Why I wasn't told, I have no idea. But all I do know is that it most likely has something to do with Bella. I could feel her eyes on me, wanting to ask so many questions, but I can tell my expression kept her at bay.

I stayed silent when Sam's gruff voice filtered throughout the room on the other end of the telephone, and was as silent as those in the room. He began talking.

"Well men, the reason I have brought you all here today is because of the Bella Swan situation. We all know that if she keeps on fighting and attempting to escape, she will problem arrive at Charlie Swan's doorstep with a bullet hole between her eyes,-"

My eyes widened in horror as I heard this, and when many men, and a few women laughed at his 'joke', I knew that this was no joke.

"Anywho, everyone pick a gun. These are not those crappy stun guns that you had before, these are the proper thing. These range from machine guns to glocks, so choose carefully, and there's enough for everyone. Jasper, Emmett, would one of you take one for Edward?"

"Yes Boss." Jasper replied.

"Ok then, have you all picked a weapon? Good. Right, now heres the time for the good news.-"

"Edward, what the hell's going on?" Bella's voice brought me back to reality and I put the phone on speaker quickly.

"... down in 15 minutes. Find Bella, make her look 'presentable' and meet up at Warehouse 7. Don't be late, or you will be attending your own funeral."

I looked at Bella wide eyed, my face obviously portraying the horror of what was to come.

Bella looked scared, but mainly clueless. The phone was cut off, but I could hear yells coming from down the corridor. Men were banging on doors and creating a fuss for the fun of it, probably trying to taunt Bella.

"Bella, I need you to kick me in the balls and then run. Got it?" I said, not believing I told her to kick me in the balls, but it could save her life. She just nodded in response.

In no time, I undid her binds and she launched out of the room, I ran after her and grabbed her, and I watched in anticipation as her foot raised towards my groin. I grunted in pain when her foot made contact, and I fell to the floor.

Thankfully she did as she was told and raced down the stairs. I could hear the men coming quickly down the corridor. I was in so much pain I could see stars, and I concentrated on keeping a straight sight. I saw many people rushing out of the exit, walking round my body on the floor. I felt two strong pairs of arms pick me up, and I groaned in pain.

I was pulled out the door and I silently prayed that Bella didn't stop running at all, otherwise it would end badly.

**Bella POV**

As I ran through the forest, I could feel the twigs and stones poking into my bullet hole on my foot. I tried not to think too much about it, but when I stood on a pile of thorns, I bit my tongue so hard it bled because I didn't want to make a noise. I ran past plenty of trees, and every so often I thought I kept seeing shadows. It was most likely my imagination, but I didn't dare check it out just in case.

I could see a clearing coming up ahead, and I didn't know whether that was good or bad. I ran full speed and could feel my muscles straining, trying to keep up with my brains demands. My brain was on survival mode, and I could feel the adrenaline crashing through my body. My head was on overdrive, thinking of possibilities to get out of this forest alive.

I ran into the centre of the clearing, and I knew it was a bad decision. I looked up and saw Jared. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw a glint in his hand, and I shivered when I felt the cool breeze press on my cheek, right where the gash was. I turned around, and saw Seth stood there, smirking. He held a semi-automatic, and althought he was far away, I could tell the safety was off. I stepped back, although a step closer to Jared, and ran to my right. I saw Sam stood there, not holding anything, but boy was I scared. I could see two guns underneath his jacket, in his holsters. I could tell he had a rifle or some other large gun on his back, as I saw the straps. I bolted in the opposite direction, and I ran towards the trees to my left. I heard pursuit behind me, and instead of checking where I was going, I looked behind me to check how close they were.

Big mistake.

As soon as my head turned, I went crashing to the floor. Dazed, I looked around. I couldn't see any roots or anything in my way, and as I looked around, I could hear no footsteps, no heavy breathing, nothing.

Silence.

I stood up and ran straight ahead. I heard some birds chirping overhead, and I heard the bushes to my left rattling. I didn't dare investigate, as knowing my luck someone would jump out. I just ran straight on and didn't look back.

I ran through some trees, that were rather close together, and I felt someone jump on my back. I screamed involuntarily, and turned myself around. There was James, stood no further than three feet away from me, holding two Bowie knives. I scooted back on my arse, trying to get away from him, and he just grinned. He didn't move forward, so I stood up and ran backwards. I hit a tree, and I felt someone grab my hands. The tree wasn't too big, and there was someone behind the tree, holding my hands, tying them together with rope.

I tried to pry my hands out of his grip, but he just twisted my left wrist dangerously, and I feared it snapping again. After one last pitied attempt of trying to escape from his clutches, he had enough. My wrist was grabbed tightly, and before I could blink, he had turned it in the opposite direction that it was meant to. I felt the brace fall to the floor, and with a sickening snap, my wrist had once again been broken. I screamed in sheer agony, and I felt a gag pressed into my mouth. I looked up into the evil eyes of Jared, and then I felt my arms get tied behind the tree trunk.

I looked around the side of the tree, and saw Seth stepping forward. He moved around and was stood in between Jared and James.

As if that wasn't enough to terrify me, I heard another movement from behind the tree, and I felt a hand in my hair. My head was pulled up painfully, and I screamed into the gag. I felt a knife at my throat, and the person moved round my right side to be stood in front of me, trailing the knife around my neck. I looked up into those black heartless eyes that doomed me for as long as I have known. I looked into those eyes with hatred, and I wanted to hit him right then and there.

Sam.

He stood right in front of me, holding the knife to my neck, and just stood there, staring at me. My throat tighened in fear, and my breath kept coming out in short little gasps. Every time I swallowed, I could feel the knife press against my throat, and it kept grazing my skin.

Sam stepped forward, placing the knife directly under my chin, and began whispering in my ear.

"Bella Bella Bella... What am I going to do with you? Why do you always run away? You can't escape, you should have learnt that by now, yet you still keep running. Its useless." He whispered, and his voice turned into a hiss in the end.

I just shivered at his cold tone, and I knew that I had to get away from these guys. So I did the only think I could think of. In a blinding fast movement, I hitched my knee and lodge it into his groin, waiting for him to fall to the floor. And he did. He went to the floor instantly, holding onto his balls with all he could give. I looked up at Seth, James and Jared, and I saw them looking at Sam. Without a hesitation, Sam spoke out in a rushed whisper ...

"Get her."

Before those words where out of his mouth, they pounced. At first they just hit me all together. I definitely had a black eye, because Jared punched me three times in the right eye repeatedly. I know I had a broken nose, because James threw several punches to my nose, and after the second I felt blood pouring down my face.

Seth was aiming mainly at my ribs and gut. I most likely had a few broken ribs, and possible internal bleeding, and it was a good job I was tied to the tree, otherwise I would have collapsed to the floor in pain.

Ever breath I took felt like it was going to be my last, and I almost cried out in pain each time I tried to breathe through my nose. Every time my diaphragm expanded, I would clench in pain, resulting in my ribs becoming increasingly painful. My eye was swelling so bad I could hardly see anything, and my nose was still gushing out blood.

I began coughing wildly, and I could feel something coming up my throat. I saw Jared move his hands towards my face, and I tried to push back, away from him, but when he removed the gag from my face and my hands were untied, I realised he was allowing me to breathe.

I fell to the floor and as soon as I made contact I cried out in pain. I was still choking, and each time I coughed I felt something come out of my mouth. I spat whatever it was on the floor and I wiped my hand across my mouth. I looked at my hand, and my eyes almost removed themselves from my head. It was blood.

In an instant I began to feel queasy, so I rubbed my hand on the denim skinny jeans that I had on and stood up. I didn't even dare put any weight on my left wrist, and so I pushed up with one hand. I stood facing the boys and I swayed slightly. I blinked, trying to see in a straight line, and my sight went slightly fuzzy. Sam was now stood up, watching me in horror, and then I collapsed.

I awoke in a confined box. My hands were tied up, and I could still see my wrist at an odd angle. I couldn't see anything, and my first thought was, Have I got a blindfold on? I rubbed my none swollen eye and sighed when I realised that I didn't have one on.

I sighed and heard murmuring voices. I listened carefully and pressed my ears against the hard surface closest to the people outside.

"What the fuck where you thinking. I specifically told you not to kill her. Not until I get what I WANT!" Sam yelled, and his hand slammed down on the space above me.

I yelped in fright, and realised that was a big mistake. I looked up when I saw a blinding light, only to find Sam holding a torch. He smiled when he saw I was alive, then spoke to me.

"Good, your alive. Well, come on, we have to go see Daddy." With that, He grabbed my hair before I could move and yanked me out of the small space.

I felt cold cement underneath my bare feet, and shivered at the cold breeze as it blew across my bare arms. I mentally cursed at Edward for only getting me a small black vest top, jeans and some flashy underwear.

I was pulled towards an alleyway, and I looked back at where we had just come from. I saw a massive Hummer truck, and the trunk of the car was open. I must have been in the trunk then. I gasped, knowing that we had travelled somewhere, and then I felt Sam tug my arms sharply. I turned my head back towards him and saw him placing the torch in my hands. When he pushed against the broken wrist, I cried out in pain. I felt someone slap me, and I almost ended up on the floor. I looked back at the person with pure hatred and anger across my face, and was not surprised to see Sam stood there with a cold stare fixed straight at me. He leaned in close and grabbed the collar of my top. It nearly ripped from the seams with the strength he used.

"Shut up, or else." He said, placing a gun into my stomach.

I gasped at the cold feeling, and made to move away from him. Seeing what I was about to do, he grabbed my arm and roughly spun me around so my back was pressed against his chest. He placed the gun beside my temple, and then we exited the alley. I gasped at the sight in front of me.

We walked through a crowd of people, who most likely all worked for Sam, and they parted as we cleared. I saw many people taking guns out of there holsters, and I shivered at the though of all the guns. I only counted about 15 men, but I knew that they had more somewhere.

This wasn't going to end well.


	20. Chapter 19 Confrontation

**AN: I know it's been a while since I last updated, but I have some other stories that I have been working on, but I need your views on them later ... **

**Disclaimer: I forgot I did one of these last chapter, so here we go.**

**I do NOT own anything related to Twilight ... apart from the books, films released and posters.**

**Now enjoy my pretties.**

**Chapter 19: Confrontation**

**Bella POV**

When we came to a stop, I realised that shit was about to go down. We stopped nearby what looked to be a clock tower, and I saw some warehouses around the area. There was one extremely close to us, and it looked like an old mental institution. The doors where hanging off the hinges, the windows all broken and missing, and the occasional groan could be heard when the wind move through the building.

"Bella?" Charlie's gruff vioce brought me out of my musings.

I looked at Charlie, and it pained me to see him so depressed. Although we were far apart, I could see that he was clearly not hanging on very well. I could see his scragged beard, and I could also see his lifeless brown eyes, not seeing anything, just staring wordlessly. His suit, although perfect, was also un-neat. I could tell he had a bullet proof vest on, and I could also see the gun in his waistband, but he looked a mess. His tie was slackened and hanging low around his neck, his shirt was slightly pulled out, and the buttons where miss matched, and his black Armani shoes where scuffed to the brink of collapse. It was then, when I looked at my father, that I realised he had actually missed me.

"Bella? BELLA! Get out of my fucking way you asshole!" I heard Alice's shriek from the crowd of police officers, and I began crying.

I saw Alice, closely followed by Esme, running towards the front of the crowd. Sam's men all raised there guns, and in retaliation, so did the Police. I looked at Alice and saw her smirk. She was dressed in a slim pair of ripped jeans, and she had on a light blue halter neck top. She also had on a white overcoat, and although it was simple for Alice, she still managed to look stunning. I looked into her eyes and could see them filled with tears, and I carried on crying. Esme was wearing a white pair of jeans with a pair of hikers boots, she also had on a green duffle coat and a beanie hat.

Esme walked over to the side of Alice, and raised her hands, showing she meant no harm to any of Sam's men. Alice copied her actions, and whispered something to Esme and Charlie. They both nodded.

"Sam, we have what you requested, now please, give Bella back." Charlie's voice broke the eerie silence.

I heard Sam sigh, and he bent down and whispered in my ear.

"Don't do anything stupid Bella. We wouldn't want one of your friends to get hurt now would we?" He whispered, threats evident in his tone.

I looked up at Alice and Esme horrified. They saw my expression and looked confused, but then they looked at Sam with hate evident on their faces.

"We'll meet halfway." Sam shouted to Charlie.

Sam roughly grabbed the top of my arms and shoved me away from his gang. He placed the hand gun to my temple, and I shivered when I felt the cold barrel against my skin. We walked like this to the centre, where we saw a young man walking shakily to the centre of the yard. He was holding a rather large briefcase, no doubt containing money, and as we got closer and closer, he got more and more familiar. I couldn't place where I had seen him from, but it was in my mind somewhere.

As we stopped in the centre, I couldn't hear anything. I could only hear my petrified breathing.

When I saw the man wink at Sam, I instantly knew where he was from. He was one of Sam's men and I had seen him that first time when I attempted to escape. He was stood beside Emmett when I was near the cafe. It was then that I realised that he was working for Sam and betraying my dad.

"Oh shit. Everyone RUN!" I yelled at the police.

I saw many shocked faces, but when Sam and the man holding the brief case whirled around and pointed guns at my father, I knew we were in for some deep shit.

"Nobody move a muscle." Sam yelled.

"Everyone drop your weapons and place them on the ground. NOW!" The other man yelled.

No one moved on the other side, which resulted in an angry sigh from Sam. He raised the gun and shot up into the air. He then placed the gun underneath my chin, and I screamed when the barrel burnt my skin.

As they heard my agonised cry of pain, Charlie dropped his gun first. He then stood and placed his arms in a surrender pose. He looked at all the other men that accompanied him, about 20 or so, and said something to them. Then one by one, they copied his actions.

I began crying in sheer agony, and I looked up into the starry night. I heard silence all around me, just some laboured breathing, and I heard Alice's cries. I looked back towards Alice and Esme, who had moved towards the sidelines, beside another warehouse. I looked back at Charlie, and then I spoke.

"Dad, I'm so sorry. I-" I went to carry on, but I felt another gag being placed into my mouth.

I thrashed about in Sam's arms, trying to get back to my dad, but he was having none of it. He passed me back to Jared, who hit me over the head with the butt of his gun.

The pain in my temple flaired, and I cried out in pain. I was lugged over his shoulder and we started walking off, away from my father. He watched wide eyes as I was pulled away, and then he did something incredibly stupid. He pulled out a handgun from his holster, and shot at Sam.

I didn't see anything else, because Sam's men all swarmed, and more men came out from the warehouses, including the one nearer Alice and Esme. I heard them scream, and then I heard a hail of gunfire, before I was taken through another alley.

Jared took me through a maze of alleys, left, right, right again, left. I had a strong sense of deja vu most of the time, and because I was thrown over his shoulder, I could only see the floor. The pavement slabs merged together as one, and after a while I could feel the blood running to my head.

After about five minutes of wondering aimlessly down alleys, I felt Jared stop. I groaned when Jared put me back on my feet, and within seconds I was placed on the back seat of a car. Jared tied my feet together and then straddled me. I was wide eyed as he leaned in close towards me, and started to scream when he blindfolded me.

"Oh shut up!" He yelled, slapping me across the face.

I whimpered when he started moving around on top of me, and then his weight disappeared. I inaudibly sighed in relief, and felt the purr of the car underneath me. The car sped down the road, and the speed of it pushed me into the back of the seat.

I cried silently in the back of the car, wondering what Sam wanted from me. Why couldn't he have just let me go? He had what he wanted, so what's the point in keeping me around?

I thought of Charlie too. He obviously missed me much more than I first thought. Seeing him like that, all messed up and tired, made me realise that although he didn't show it, my dad actually loved me. I hope that we are able to fix our relationship after all this, because he is the only family I have left. Well, blood family.

Alice and Esme are also my family, and for me to see them today made my heart break. They had been with me through thick and thin, especially when I needed them most. And they even came to the fucking meeting. And then Sam pulled that fucking stunt against my dad. I just hope they made it out safe.

Why the fuck did Sam have to do that shit? He had the money, and I was of no use to him any more, so why did he have to descend on my father like a fucking vampire and strip him of what humanity he had left?

I kicked the chair in frustration, and I heard Jared yell in agony. I can honestly say that I did not intend to hurt Jared. That time. I kicked his chair again, just to take my rage out on something, anything, and he seemed to be the closest thing I could reach.

"That's it!" He shouted, swerving to the side of the road. He turned so sharply that I fell to the floor between the front and back seats. Great.

The car came to a sharp halt, and I groaned in pain when my ribs compressed against the bottom of the front seats. I heard the back door open, and I felt him grab my hair. He pulled me to my feet and I flew out of the car, which I saw as a Black Mercedes, and straight to the floor. I screamed in pain as I landed on my got-to-be-now-smashed-to-pieces wrist, and I could feel the tears of agony streaming down my face in tsunami type waves.

Jared walked over to the drivers side and opened the glove box, and came out with a rag. I was confused at first, but when the wind blew towards me I could smell that sickly sweet aroma. Chloroform.

I turned on to my front and attempted to crawl away from him, which was impossible with both my hands and feet tied, but still I tried. I got about 10 feet before he reached me, and he yanked me up by my hair and sat on my ass, making me immobile. I cried silently and shook my head, begging him not to do this, but he didn't listen.

The gag was ripped from my mouth and before I could breathe in any fresh air, the cloth was placed firmly over my mouth and nose. I breathed in the Chloroform and heard Jared's manic laughter before I drifted into unconsciousness.

Slipping in and out of consciousness, I heard various things. I heard murmurs, whispers of voices, seeming to vary in distance. Some I felt were extremely close to me, other I felt were down the hall, of in the next room. But in the end, it was all a buzz of voices. I also heard screams.

Some of these screams where similar to the ones I emitted when I was captured. Either expletives, annoying nicknames or cries of defiance. Other were simply screams of sheer agony. Soul splitting, gut wrenching cries, which sometimes felt like they came from inside me. But they faded in the end too.

What was the most annoyingly, painful thing I heard, though? It was the headache. It sounded like Big Ben was going off at midnight, striking whenever my heart beat. Pounding pricariously inside my head, over and over. Splintering my brain cells, making me feel nauseous with every breath I took.

When I eventually came around from my druggy-sleep, I was confused. At first, I noticed that, apart from the pounding headache inside my head, I felt no real pain. My body felt blitzed out, slightly numb, as if I was intoxicated, but I wasn't. I was relieved yet slightly scared at the loss of pain.

I was also confused as to my surroundings. I was in a room, an average size room I can guess, that was poorly lit. The only lighting was from the sole light above me, which lit the light like a halo around me. I could tell there was a few people in this room, maybe nine or ten. I couldn't see anyone, but over these past few days, I had become accustomed to checking out my surroundings at all times.

I opened my eyes slightly and was looking at my lap. I was still wearing the jeans from the meeting with Charlie, which I can remember now didn't go so well. There was nothing different with my legs, but it was my stomach and abdominal area that got my attention. My mid-section was covered in a bandage, and there was no blood, but what worried me most was the fact that I was only wearing a bra. The same one Edward had gotten me after the shower.

I didn't even attempt to move my hands, which I knew where behind my back, tied most likely. I knew that my wrist was definitely broken, and I could feel a plaster cast around it. It was severely damaged then.

After doing a silent inventory of my body, I attempted to ignore the thumping in my head and look around properly. I couldn't see anything outside of the light which surrounded me, which I think was intended. All I could hear was a shuffling of feet, and then silence.

I looked straight forward again and my eyes widened when I saw a figure. I couldn't tell who it was, because the light didn't show anything. All I knew was they were really tall, really strong, and really really muscley. Which narrowed it down to every single person in this place, except for Rosalie.

I looked up into the light, trying to glimpse at the persons face, and had to close my eyes away from the light. I heard a sigh, from either anger or frustration, and then footsteps retreated. I looked back towards the figure and they disappeared.

"On," A gruff voice called out.

A blinding light came on from above, and I quickly shut my eyes to shield them. After a few seconds, I re-opened my eyes and groaned, looking around. I saw five people straight away, stood in front of me.

Sam was stood right in front of me, no more than 5 feet away. He was wearing all black, surprisingly, and had a bandage wrapped around his upper left arm. Jared was stood to his left, with his arms crossed. He, like Sam, was also wearing all black. Jacob was stood to the right of Sam, wearing camouflage. He had an AK-47 in his right arm, and his left fist had brass knuckles on.

In one of the corners, the left one, Seth was stood. He was stood next to a light switch, and he looked as cold as stone. I shivered involuntarily at his expression and looked to see if he had weapons. Nothing much, just a gun in his holster. At the opposite corner, was James. He was stood with his arms crossed and his chest puffed out, that much was obvious. He, like Seth, also had a gun placed in his holster. I was surprised they weren't heavily armed.

I groaned in agony as my head continued to pound and looked up at Sam. His eyes were gliscening in hatred and something else. Want? I had no idea, but it was most likely not good.

"What now?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper. I knew they heard me, because other than the pained noises making there way through my chest, the room was silent.

I looked back down to my lap, not even giving them the right to look me in the eye, and just sat there, non moving. I doubted they would answer my question, but in truth I didn't really know what I was questioning. Why did they want me? What did they want with me now? What would become of me? I had all these questions running through my brains, but only two words left my mouth.

I heard a sigh, and then there was some movement. I didn't look up because I didn't have the energy, and I saw a shadow loom over me. I still didn't move but to be quite frank I didn't see the point. If they wanted me to move, they could do it themselves.

"What do you want from me Sam?" I asked, sick of all this torment.

I heard a chuckle from James, and the others soon followed. The only one that didn't laugh was Sam and I don't know why. Nor did I care.

"I want you." He replied, his voice firm and strong.

At those words, I inwardly blanched. The only thing that sprang to mind was _Is he going to rape me_? I didn't like that idea, because although I'm no virgin, I was going to have sex with who I wanted, when I wanted. Not just some fucking rat that wanted to get his rocks off.

When I thought about those words, I realised a double meaning. Did he want me in 'that way' or for another purpose entirely. And that I wasn't quite sure about.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my voice slightly hesitant.

"I want you to become one of us."

**AN: I know ... its a cliffy ..**

**So what do you think? This is a bit longer than the others. but meh, y'all deserve it for waiting patiently for me to update ...**

**Love ya all! **


	21. Sequel or No Sequel?

**AN: **

Hey its me again. Right, this time, I need your help. There are two ways this story can go to be honest, and its up to you to decide. But the thing is ...

Sequel or No Sequel?

Basically, I want you to review and either say Yes or No. That's it. If I get more Yes's than No's, then I will write the story so that a sequel can continue. However, if there are more No's, then I will right the story without a sequel. So basically this story is in your hands, so to speak.

I appreciate you all reading this, and am sorry I got your hopes up about this being a chapter, but I really need your views on this people. It is really important.

So once again, just say yes or no. Simple as. If you want a sequel, say yes, if not, say no. Couldn't be easier.

**AND! ... I will also post the alternate ending if the sequel is the more popular idea :) I do try not to disappoint my readers :) **

**Right, I shall leave you to it. So remember. One word is all that's needed. Yes. No. I'll give it three days. If I have a majority of one vote, then I'll write as decided. **


	22. Chapter 20 Bad to Worse

**Chapter 20: Peace Offering**

**Bella POV**

The air was silent, and so was my head. This was all a dream. It had to be. I bit my lip, just to make sure that this wasn't real. But, as soon as I tasted the coppery taste on my tongue, I knew it was real.

I looked up at Sam and expected to see him laughing. I looked around the room for people with camera's, expecting Ashton Kutcher to jump out and go 'Ha! You got Punk'd ...' But, even though I wish that was the case, it most certainly wasn't.

Sam had his poker face on, where he let no emotion slip through. This was how I knew that he was serious. But did he really expect me to follow through with this?

"Why?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Because, you possess skills that are needed in this group. You manage to escape from impossible situations, you can handle a gun easily, and you can also fight and defend for yourself. Each of these skills mean you will make an excellent addition to our team." Sam replied, sounding sincere and not harsh - for a change.

I thought about what he said. These were skills? No, they were survival instincts. I wouldn't have had to use any of these 'skills' if it wasn't for the fact that for the past four days I have had to fight for my life. Literally.

"And what makes you think I would do that?" I asked, looking him dead in the eye and raising my voice, showing him I was serious.

Instead of answering, he looked over at Seth. I was confused when Seth nodded then flicked the switch. There was a blinding light coming in from the left, beside where Seth was stood. I flinched away from the light and let my eyes adjust to the brightness. Once they adjusted, I looked towards the light and froze.

Two people were sat in chairs, most likely bound and gagged. I couldn't see there faces because they were slumped over, but I knew them. One had excessively muddy jeans, with the occasional rip here and there. There was also a slip of a navy blue halter neck top, which looked ragged and slightly torn, too. There was also a pair of broken black heels on the floor. Her spiky hair was covered in leaves and twigs, yet still managed to look immaculate.

The other person had severely messy hair, which looked rather muddy. I could see what looked to be a lilac vest top, but I couldn't see underneath the hair. What I could see was a bloodied pair of white jeans, which were excessively bloodied at the knees. The hiker boots had a bit of blood on them too.

Alice and Esme.

As soon as I saw Alice and Esme no further than ten feet away from me, I was confused. I didn't understand why Sam would need them, because what exactly could they do? But when Sam's earlier words flitted through my mind, I realised. How could I have been so stupid to not notice this before?

The were bargaining chips.

Sam brought Alice and Esme as his back up plan, to make sure I would join him. If I said 'Yes' to his offer, they would be okay. Or would they? Sam wouldn't let them walk out of here scot-free. They would know too much. Its a catch-22. I say 'Yes' (which is highly unlikely) and we all work for Sam. I say 'No' and we all die. So either way its the same thing.

"What if I say no?" I asked, not moving my eyes away from Alice or Esme.

"I was hoping you'd ask that. Boys." Sam said.

I saw a movement from behind Alice and Esme, then the lights flickered on fully. I gasped in fright. Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and Edward were all stood behind them. Each of them had guns, except Carlisle. That wasn't what scared me though. Carlisle was dressed in surgeons scrubs, with a mask over his nose and mouth. He had an ear piece in his left ear, and held a scalpel in his right hand. In the middle of Alice and Esme was now a trolley filled with surgeons aparatus, as well as some saws, pliers and barbed wire. Not good.

I heard Sam giving directions to Carlisle, but I didn't listen. I couldn't hear the words over the sound of the blood pulsing through my head. I wasn't angry. I wasn't even pissed. I was livid! I always knew Sam was a monster, but I never knew he would steep to such a low before. He is a coward.

"Coward." I said, my tone was surprisingly calm, but that what was even more scary.

Although it wasn't really loud, it grabbed the attention of everyone in the room. Sam stopped his rambling and stared straight into my eyes, which had now shifted to where he was standing. I stared straight back, because I knew I was right.

"What did you just say?" Sam asked, disbelief evident in his tone.

As I started one handedly untying the knots behind me, which bound my arms, I spoke, making sure everyone could hear me.

" You heard me. I called you a coward. Because that's all you are, and all you ever will be. You knew I wouldn't join you willingly, and you want me too much to kill me. So, you used Alice and Esme as an incentive. You took my best friends in an attempt to make sure I join your gang," As I was speaking, the knots from my wrists where loosening quite rapidly.

"But you see," I continued," this is where your wrong. If you hurt them, I wont join you. If you kill them, I wont join you. And if you release them, I still wont join you. So you lost this one, pal. Nothing you can say or do is going to change my mind." I yelled.

The knots from my wrists had been removed, but I held them in my hands, making sure they didn't fall to the floor and alert them that they were undone. I looked at Sam and the others. Each of them were plotting something, which made my stomach tighten. It was never good when people where thinking, calculating there next move.

I needed to get one of them closer to me, more specifically Sam, so I could end the fucker. Although it didn't show on my face, I was like a mini Hulk on the inside. I was turning green with anger. I wanted to strangle the fuckers that even thought of hurting Alice or Esme. So, in order to get them closer, I goaded them.

"See, none of you are doing anything. You all know I'm right! Your cowards, the lot of you. Your nothing more than scared, worthless little piece's of shit that pick on gi-." My comment was cut short by a punch to the face, courtesy of Sam.

Least he was close enough now.

In an incredibly fast, blink and you'll miss it move I managed to loop the rope in my hands around Sam's neck and brought his head down. I kneed him in the face once, twice, thrice and watched the blood pool on the floor. It didn't affect me anymore, thank God. I kicked him in the groin, enjoying his curses of pain, then tied the rope around his neck and flung him into the wall, about ten feet away. Cool.

I heard heavy footfalls behind me and threw my left arm back, effectively connecting with one's face. They fell to the floor and I kicked the person, who I now recognised as Seth, in the ribs several times, quickly and sharply. I then brought my heel down on his head, watching as his body laid completely still.

Two down, three to go.

I looked up and saw Jacob, Jared and James all stood in a circle around me. None of them brandishing any weapons, what I could see of anyway, and I realised (with a sick, twisted joy) that this was going to be a fist fight. No weapons. And it was, as the wrestlers call it, a handicap match.

"Let's play." I said, beckoning them forward with a come-hither motion.

Jared came at me first and rugby tackled me, not wasting any time. I was plunged into the hard wall opposite Alice and Esme and saw them staring wide eyed at me, along with Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle. They could obviously see me then. I wasted no time, just in case.

I bite at his right ear, tugging it sharply. I heard him cry out in pain as I felt a detatched lump of skin and tissue fall into my mouth, alongside a mouthful of blood. Oops. I spat it at the floor and elbowed him in the neck five times in quick session, not giving him chance to recover. I could feel the blood trickling down my arm. I pushed Jared away from me and before he could blink I swung and brought my foot up to the side of his head, heel connecting with his temple. He went down hard.

I looked up again and saw Jacob and James advancing on me. I also looked in the other room where Alice and Esme were crying and Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle were all stood with there mouth open in shock. Why weren't they helping stop me?

Before I could dwell too much on that fact, I ducked from James incoming choke hold swiftly. I wasn't quick enough however, because James' hand grabbed my hair and pulled backwards. I even felt some of the hair get yanked from the roots. Bitch. I flew to the floor and quickly rolled to the left when I saw an incoming fist. I kicked his feet from underneath him and elbowed him in the ribs. I then straddled him and thrust the heel of my hand up into his nose. One broken nose, check. I went to lay a punch into his left eye and felt someone grab my right hand. I looked back and my eyes widened. At the speed of this motherfucker, I knew it was going to hurt. I saw Jacob's fist fly out, braced for the impact, and felt it connect with my jaw.

I was launched halfway across the room, near the desk, and I was stunned. I literally couldn't move because of the power from that punch. My sight was extremely fuzzy and my whole body was numb. It felt like I was floating on a cloud. When I felt myself get lifted up, I actually believed that I was dreaming. However, when I was slammed onto the desk, reality was brought back. Along with the pain.

As my eyesight came back, I saw some blurry faces. Each time I blinked, these faces got clearer. When I could see the faces properly, I wished I couldn't. Jared, Jacob and Sam. Jacob was stood to my left, and Jared to my right. Sam was crouched over me. And each of them looked like they wanted to kill me.

I felt Jacob grab my wrists and hold them to the table beside my head. Jared did the same with my legs. Sam chose to straddle me and shove a Golden Eagle in my face. I just prayed the safety was on.

I stared at Sam's face and categorized each of his injuries, of which I could see. His nose was severely broken, and his left eye was bruised. His bottom lip was split open and he had two bullet holes in his left arm, one of which in his shoulder. His eyes were fuelled with murderous rage, and for once in my life this man made me actually fear for my life. But it wasn't my life I was concerned about. It was Alice and Esme's.

"Now you really, really pissed me off." Sam said, pushing the gun into my throat, effectively blocking my airway.

I tried moving my arms and legs, trying to get Sam off me, but I couldn't move. Both Jacob and Jared had made me incapable of moving, which is what they surely planned. I struggled to get any air into my lungs, and soon enough I started seeing black spots in my vision. I began gasping for air, sounding like a mad man on steriods with the moronic gasping, but I was losing consciousness quickly.

My sight dwindled rapidly, and soon enough I lost consciousness. I just prayed it wasn't the end.


	23. Im sorry! Please read!

Hey guys :) How are you all?

First, I would like to sincerely apologise for my lack of updating lately. I know I haven't updated in 11 months and that is for a lot of reasons.

In January 2011, I moved out of my mum's house to live with my dad and step mum. I know that doesn't sound like much of a reason, but my mum treat me like a two year old. When I left, I wasn't allowed to take any electrical items with me, such as my Nintendo DS, Ipod Pig (which is totally awesome), my Ipod, my Laptop, or my Xbox.

This was 7 month ago, and she still hasn't worked out that I ain't going back to live with her.

For the past 7 months, my mom has been giving me hell, so much that I have started smoking and stress eating. She blames me for everything, and each time we get in touch she always brings me to tears.

Im not telling you this for an excuse, I just want you to try and understand that because of all this I haven't had time to even think about Fan-Fiction.

So for now, the story is on Hiatus. I don't know how long this Hiatus will be, but I will try my hardest to remember the plot line and continue the story.

I am glad to know that people are still interested in reading this story, and I sincerely apologise for my lack of updates. I would like to hope that everyone can understand my circumstances and just be patient until I can update next.

Thanks sincerely, and I promise the next update will NOT be an authors not, because I hate those too!

Ema Cullen :) x


End file.
